Mythal'Enaste
by Katzempire
Summary: Unida irremediablemente a la voluntad de una diosa élfica y en absoluta soledad, Enallin Lavellan no sabía cómo afrontar el dolor de ser abandonada por su gran amor, Solas. El pesar, la llevaría por una senda oscura e incierta hasta que, un inesperado personaje, acudiría en su ayuda mostrándole otro insospechado camino. Pero ¿Qué más le depararía el destino? [Solas, Abelas, Cullen]
1. 1 - Otro Día Más

**¡Muy buenas a todos!**

 **Esta historia está pensada para no ser muy larga pero, conociéndome, tiendo a extenderme así que me lo tomaré con calma [Además, mi historia principal, Alineación, Anclaje y Tiro: Guarda, es prioridad]. Esto quiere decir que las actualizaciones serán esporádicas pero mi intención es terminarlo en algún punto. ¡Aj! Tenía ganas de escribir sobre Lavellan, Solas, Abelas… y Cullen, claro está. **

**La historia es post-Inquisition y pre-Intruso, llegando a este DLC y, posiblemente, desarrollándolo.**

 **Como siempre, lo que aquí sucede está sujeto a mis interpretaciones y a mis caprichos, así que no será 100% fiel al juego.**

 **¡Mil gracias por parar aquí! Espero que os guste un poquito, al menos.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 _P.D: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia puede contener spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Otro Día Más -**

* * *

Enallin abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando que la claridad rozase poco a poco sus pupilas y así lograr despejar su nublada visión.

Las noches de sollozos y las turbulentas pesadillas le pasaban siempre factura después. A medida que avanzaban los días, le costaba más y más comenzar la jornada.

Se estiró sobre la cama, buscando desentumecer los músculos de sus brazos y piernas, evitando no pensar en la pesada y glacial soledad que la acompañaba.

Dormía más de la cuenta últimamente pues se había hecho habitual que el mundo onírico la reclamase más que nunca desde que la brecha, y Solas, hubieron desaparecido.

Recordó la figura que la había visitado en sueños esta noche y se estremeció – _El gran lobo blanco la vigilaba desde lo alto de una ladera. Su triste mirada escarlata se fijaba sobre ella, mientras Enallin luchaba por escalar, desesperadamente, la escarpada que le llevaba hasta él. Sentía que debía acudir a su presencia, tan atraída por él como una polilla hacia la ambarina y ardiente hoguera que, aun a sabiendas de su peligrosidad, acudía presta para fundirse por fin en un baile de desesperanza. Sin embargo, el denso barro y las afiladas piedras le impedían avanzar, hiriéndole sin misericordia las rodillas y hundiéndola cada vez más en el oscuro y gélido lodo_. _Después, tal como había aparecido, aquel espectro lupino se desvanecía, dejando el eco de un profundo y agónico aullido._ – No sabía por qué pero, de alguna forma, sentía que aquello era una representación de sus más profundos sentimientos sobre los recientes acontecimientos.

No recordaba exactamente desde cuándo soñaba con aquella pálida bestia, pero estaba casi segura de que todo había comenzado con el áncora y Corifeus, antes del primer intento por sellar la grieta original, incluso antes de conocerle…

Nada le era ya simple, ni agradable, ni nada valía ya realmente la pena para ella pues el vacío en su pecho crecía cada vez más con la insoportable ausencia de Solas.

Y es que todo se complicó cuando él desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de su paradero. Había roto su corazón en más de mil y desgarradoras formas, y no lograba recoger los pedazos de aquel cruel abandono que la mantenía arrastrándose por el suelo como una alimaña sin apenas vida ni propósito de existencia.

—¡Por Elgar'nan! así es imposible descansar. —gruñó mientras apartaba las sábanas de su cuerpo y se levantaba del enorme y frío lecho.

Desvió un instante su mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama y no pudo evitar sumirse, nuevamente, en la más absoluta y profunda tristeza.

Desde que Solas y ella comenzaron una relación más allá de la amistad, el elfo la acompañaba cada noche en sus aposentos, compartiendo largas e interesantes charlas, así como algunas caricias y numerosos viajes al Velo en sueños donde, curiosamente, él parecía estar más apacible y complacido.

En algunas ocasiones, aquellas intensas noches se tornaban en largas madrugadas repletas de inolvidables momentos, pues el tiempo transcurría mucho más rápido cuando él estaba cerca. La aurora les sorprendió más de una vez juntos en el mullido lecho, del que el elfo partiría después, en silencio, no sin antes dejar un cálido beso sobre su, entonces, tatuada frente.

A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer a ojos de los demás, Solas nunca intentó nada más íntimo con ella, ni siquiera cuando Enallin se lo pidió vehementemente en una vergonzosa ocasión o cuando los besos se tornaban más urgentes y necesitados.

 _—Vhenan, no… por favor —_ le suplicaba inmediatamente, siempre con ese tono tan formal y experimentado que usaba al hablar, pero con un trasfondo de tristeza que jamás llegó a entender.

 _—Lethallin, lo deseo. Deseo que seas el primero… y el último. —_ contestaba ella, sus dedos moviéndose inquietos sobre el collar del elfo, detallando el frío hueso que yacía reposando sobre su caliente y agitado pecho, mientras sus labios buscaban los de él con el único propósito de doblegar su férrea determinación.

Ante aquella súplica, la mirada del elfo siempre era oscura, triste. Puede que él sólo la viera como una niña, al fin y al cabo, pues nunca sus manos rozaron más allá, su boca nunca se posó en otra piel que no fuera la de sus labios y rostro, y ella se quemaba por dentro cada vez que él la rechazaba, cada vez que él se alejaba de ella con esa terrible mirada de dolor y vergüenza que no llegaba –ni llegaría ya- a comprender.

Solas tuvo que quebrarla para que, finalmente, ella lo entendiese: él jamás la amó.

Así de simple, así de cruel.

Se frotó los ojos, buscando apartar el sueño y alguna lágrima traicionera que amenazaba con derramarse. Si se perdía un poco más en tales pensamientos, no tendría posibilidad alguna de encontrar la fuerza necesaria para salir de aquella cueva de soledad.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y se acercó a su ropero para cambiar su atuendo de dormir, por uno más presentable aunque informal. No estaba de humor para cuidar los detalles.

Sabía que le esperaba un día especialmente duro y no podía permitirse divagar sobre acontecimientos que ya no podía cambiar. Hoy debían poner rumbo hacia las Tumbas Esmeralda para supervisar el enclave de refugiados de Fairbanks.

Aunque las grietas estaban ya cerradas, el caos de la rebelión de magos y templarios, los demonios, Samson, Corifeus, y demás incidencias, habían afectado notablemente a las gentes de la zona, muchos de ellos encontrándose al borde de la muerte, y ella, como responsable aún de la Inquisición, deseaba conocer de primera mano el estado de aquellas personas y familias. Había pensado que, en función de la gravedad de la situación, valoraría la posibilidad de realojamiento de algunos refugiados en Feudo Celestial. Después de todo, esta fortaleza también era un refugio para todos aquellos que lo necesitasen, indistintamente de la razón que fuera. Debía buscar la forma de seguir ayudando… la forma de seguir adelante, fuese como fuese.

—Inquisidora, ¿os encontráis bien?— la suave voz de Cullen la sobresaltó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, sí… ehm… ¿por dónde…? ¡Ah, sí! —dijo finalmente recordando la razón por la cual se encontraba ya reunida delante de la mesa de guerra junto a sus consejeros–. Fairbanks… Comandante, ¿nuestros hombres están preparados? —preguntó distraída mientras miraba el mapa, intentando disimular el cansancio y la pena que llevaba a rastras.

Cullen ladeó un poco la cabeza y la observó con gesto preocupado, pero no insistió, fiel seguidor habitual de la prudencia antes que del impulso –Sí, Heraldo. Todo listo para cuando vos ordenéis —dijo en tono solemne, con el gran porte de un hombre que lleva sobre su espalda una pesada carga.

Ella le correspondió la mirada y sonrió –No esperaba menos, comandante. Marcharemos enseguida.

Él le obsequió una disimulada media sonrisa y asintió, agachando la cabeza en una semi reverencia mientras se apartaba de la mesa y salía de la sala del consejo dando firmes pasos metálicos.

—Inquisidora, os noto… distraída…

La atenta Leliana, siempre tan ladina, la observaba desde una prudente distancia que acortó cuando ella se detuvo un instante a sopesar su respuesta.

—No te preocupes. Sólo… sólo estoy cansada —ofreció finalmente obsequiando una débil sonrisa cómplice.

La maestra espía la observó con la mirada entornada e hizo una mueca de desaprobación pero comprendió, al instante, lo que sucedía. Por un momento, pareció dudar, sin embargo no continuó con su interrogatorio, dando por terminada la conversación al salir por la gran puerta de madera tallada de la sala.

—Inquisidora, quizá deberíais descansar un rato. Fairbanks puede esperar un poco más si así lo precisáis —intervino Josephine con suavidad mientras depositaba una delicada y comprensiva mano sobre su hombro.

Aunque aquella cautelosa diplomática no era del todo consciente de su profunda pena, sabía de sobra lo mucho que Solas había significado para Enallin y, cada gesto que le dedicaba desde la partida del elfo, hablaba a voces de la preocupación que sentía por ella. Por contrapartida, Leliana siempre optaba por el mutismo, aunque era más certera con sus palabras cuando se hallaban a solas. Ella agradecía la comprensión y apoyo de ambas, pero sabía que nada podía calmar el pesar de una pérdida así.

—No, Josie. Cuanto antes vayamos, antes regresaremos. Esto es importante. Debemos ayudarles. Si nos demoramos más, puede que, para algunos, sea demasiado tarde —aunque su angustia por los refugiados era genuina, su distraída mente acudía, una y otra vez sin descanso, hacia aquella mirada de tristes ojos grises.

Recordaba la breve y enmascarada despedida que el elfo le obsequió, sin ella ser consciente, como última y definitiva frase – _No importa lo que pase. Quiero que sepas que lo que tuvimos fue verdadero._

Sí, fue real, al menos para ella, como también lo era la inesperada agonía de perderle. La amargura la dominaba cada vez que aquel injusto recuerdo asaltaba su mente.

Josephine suspiró y apretó brevemente el hombro de la Inquisidora —Como deseéis, Inquisidora.

—Por favor, llámame Enallin… creo que el título de inquisidora ya no tiene mucho sentido… pocas cosas ya lo tienen —ofreció en tono cansado, mientras levantaba una mano y se apartaba un oscuro mechón de cabello de su frente, sus dedos rozando levemente donde otrora finas figuras adornaban su pálida piel.

—De acuerdo… Enallin —concedió comprensivamente la mujer. —Pero cuando termines con esta misión, prométeme que descansarás.

Enallin levantó la mirada y sonrió –Prometido, pero prométeme tú otra cosa —respondió mientras arqueaba una ceja hacia la joven.

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué necesitas?

—No soy yo quien precisa de algo, sino Blackwall —sonrió al ver la mirada agitada de la antívana, mientras ésta carraspeaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué os proponéis? — contestó Josephine, ligeramente azorada.

—Dale una segunda oportunidad, Josie. Es un buen hombre. Al menos, él ha decidido quedarse a tu lado… —Era inevitable pensar en lo que había perdido y en lo arrepentida que estaba de no haber luchado más por él.

Suspiró profundamente sintiendo un fuerte nudo en su garganta que casi le impidió continuar; se sentía exhausta, muy débil.

La embajadora abrió los ojos en sorpresa antes de devolverle una comprensiva y triste mirada —Pero… él…

—Pero él, nada, Josie. Él te ama… y eso es lo único que importa.

Enallin apenas pudo evitar el torrente de desconsuelo y desesperanza que amenazaba con quebrar su voz para convertirla en una sierva de aquel sentimiento de abandono que tanto le costaba asimilar. Sabía que podía haber insistido más, haberse acercado más a él, a pesar de su rechazo, pero su propio orgullo le impidió rendirse a la súplica. Ahora, sin embargo, se hallaba de rodillas sin poder levantarse, agonizando por la terrible pérdida de lo único que alguna vez llegó a amar con todo su ser.

Una oleada de recuerdos acudió a su mente y tuvo que dar por concluida aquella conversación antes de derrumbarse por completo.

—He… de irme. —Antes de abandonar la sala, se acercó a Josephine y le dedicó un tierno beso en la mejilla, para luego partir hacia su misión.

No se sentía con suficientes fuerzas como para ahondar en los detalles de su aflicción. Desde que Solas la abandonó – y de eso ya varios meses atrás – no lograba cerrar aquel enorme agujero que el elfo había dejado en su corazón, en su vida, por siempre.

No identificaba el momento exacto en el que él se había convertido en su todo, su razón para seguir, para respirar y soñar de nuevo, pero ahora aquello carecía de importancia pues Solas ya no se encontraba junto a ella y jamás lo estaría, de eso estaba segura.

Sentía que ya no quedaba casi nada por lo que luchar, por lo que levantarse cada mañana y esperar ser feliz. Él se había marchado arrancando de ella toda posibilidad de dicha y esperanza. Atrás sólo quedaba la cáscara vacía de una joven e incompleta elfa que sólo ansiaba la repentina muerte a manos de cualquier amenaza que diera sentido a su corta existencia. Si tan sólo tuviera a su clan... pero hasta eso le había sido arrebatado y la única culpable de todo aquello era ella; las malditas decisiones que tomó que habían convertido su vida en un infierno.

A pesar de ese dolor y culpa que plagaban su corazón, y desde que aquel fatídico día dio a lugar, Enallin se forzó a sí misma a centrarse en buscar diversas formas, cada cual más desesperada, de distraer su mente para no sumirse en la locura.

Solía ir a visitar a Blackwall a las cuadras. Ambos se enzarzaban en largas conversaciones mientras el _shemlen_ relataba sus aventuras junto a los orlesianos, al tiempo que tallaba pequeñas figurillas de madera para los niños de Feudo Celestial.

Era un buen hombre, a pesar de su engaño y errores previos. Disfrutaba mucho en su compañía y podía ver claramente por qué Josephine se había enamorado de aquel humano. Sin embargo, sabía que bajo toda esa máscara de afabilidad y jovialidad varonil, se ocultaba la culpa marcada a fuego; una culpa que ella reconocía bien.

En ocasiones, y por influencia directa de ella, aprovechaban para comentar sobre los integrantes de la Inquisición, Enallin haciendo especial hincapié en la joven antívana que se había ganado el corazón de aquel soldado. Blackwall siempre se aclaraba la voz y entretenía sus manos con algún trozo de madera, quizá pensando en qué convertirlo, mientras buscaba la forma de evitar el tema de conversación.

Enallin sonreía ante aquella inesperada timidez y se preguntaba si, Solas, en algún momento llegó a sentir por ella algo similar a lo que tanto el Guarda como la embajadora parecían sentir mutuamente.

Su rumbo le llevaba, casi cada noche, hacia el Descanso del Heraldo a por un poco de vino especiado y buena música, mientras se mezclaba en diferentes conversaciones con los Batalladores y Toro de Hierro. Siempre salía de ahí con las esperanzas renovadas, para luego perderlas de camino a sus fríos y solitarios aposentos. En alguna ocasión, el segundo de Toro, Krem, se ofreció a acompañarla a sus dependencias pero, a pesar de su notable estado de embriaguez, jamás cedió a tal oferta.

Sabía que aquel _shemlen_ la miraba con más interés del habitual y no podía evitar sentirse incómoda, aunque extrañamente excitada por lo inesperado de aquella novedad. Una de esas noches estuvo tentada a aceptar, pero al sentir las suaves caricias de aquellos desconocidos dedos que el joven obsequiaba sobre su rostro, algo en sus entrañas se revolvió y apenas pudo controlar las ganas de salir corriendo. No obstante, su buen amigo Toro de Hierro pareció darse cuenta de aquello desde donde se hallaba sentado y la llamó a su lado con cualquier excusa inventada, antes de que ella, aterrada, huyera del lugar. Su entrenamiento como Ben-Hassrath resultaba, en ocasiones, más útil de lo previsto, y ella agradeció el gesto aceptando de buen grado la fuerte bebida que le ofreció a continuación, como justo pago por acudir en su auxilio. Aquella noche no terminó muy bien, pero ello era mejor que sumirse en sus pensamientos, en el dolor.

Otras noches, cuando la soledad la abrumaba y no se sentía con fuerzas para interpretar el papel de inquisidora delante de los habituales de la taberna, Cole se aparecía en su balcón para comentar alguno de los indescifrables pensamientos que corrían por su mente en ese instante, para luego desaparecer en mitad de la noche dejando algún trozo de pan con miel o bollo relleno de crema. Ella sabía que el joven lo hacía para consolarla, para ayudar, pero todo lo que hicieran los demás o ella misma, era escaso para el enorme dolor que tenía que asumir.

A pesar de aquellos desesperados intentos por distraerse, en los momentos de profunda soledad y pesadumbre, las voces del _Vir'abelasan_ se escuchaban más nítidas y altas que nunca. Se agitaban dentro de su mente y espíritu, gritando al unísono, como si quisieran decirle algo que ella nunca llegaba a entender. Para acallar aquellos alaridos, en ocasiones Enallin acudía en busca de su querido amigo tevinterano, con el que pasaba las horas muertas conversando sobre numerosas y excéntricas historias que ambos habían vivido, mientras él relataba con especial y mordaz ingenio alguna inapropiada ocurrencia que finalmente lograba sacarle una inesperada sonrisa, que ambos compartían con entusiasmo. Se sentía sumamente cómoda junto a él y había llegado a crear fuertes lazos con el mago, pese a sus más que evidentes diferencias.

Sin embargo, Dorian también la abandonaría. Su tierra le reclamaba así como el deseo de hacer de su nación un lugar más justo. No obstante, Enallin no podía reprocharle aquello pues, si ella tuviese algún lugar al que llamar hogar, hacía tiempo que se hubiera marchado. Pero no era así. Sólo quedaba la Inquisición para ella. Ese era su único hogar ahora, por muy triste que eso pudiera ser.

Su amigo pronto partiría y, aunque su intención era volver en algún momento, sabía que su verdadero hogar se encontraba lejos de allí, no junto a ella, no en la Inquisición. Toro de Hierro pareció no mostrar tristeza ante aquella noticia, pero las miradas que el kossith solía dirigirle al tevinterano, mostraban más de lo que su sagaz boca expresaba. _Hissrad_ -mentiroso- nunca lo olvidaría. Incluso en aquel momento, y ya siendo un odiado Tal-Vashoth, no dejaba a un lado su orgullo y sus muy convenientes costumbres.

Y es que, en definitiva, la realidad era que, al final del día, ella se encontraba terriblemente sola. Sola como nunca antes.

Su clan ya no existía, todos habían fenecido o desaparecido y su corazón se hallaba hecho añicos desde entonces. El repentino abandono de Solas terminó de destrozar su alma, convirtiéndola en un despojo de la elfa que había sido cuando, por azares del destino y capricho de los dioses, acudió a aquel maldito Cónclave.

Su vida ya no le pertenecía y su corazón le había sido arrebatado de golpe en aquella idílica cañada cuando el elfo decidió terminar con ella para siempre sin motivo explícito ni mayor justificación, no sin antes despojarla de las supuestas marcas de esclavitud que ella, tan inocentemente, llevó con orgullo todos esos años.

Perder una parte de su Pueblo y saber lo equivocados que estaban fue un gran desengaño. Pero perderle a él, fue el golpe de gracia que acabaría por herirla de muerte si ella no levantaba cabeza de una vez por todas.

—¡Inquisidora! Qué bien encontraros aquí —la vocecilla de Harding la extrajo al instante de sus pensamientos y se detuvo de repente, ligeramente conmocionada por no saber dónde la habían llevado sus pasos.

—Os estaba buscando. El Comandante Cullen quiere veros en su estudio —continuó la enana en tono jovial, totalmente ajena a lo inoportuno del momento.

—¿Os ha dicho para qué, exactamente? —carraspeó incómoda. No se encontraba lo suficientemente concentrada para discutir interminables estrategias; prefería –necesitaba- entrar en acción antes de que terminase por derrumbarse del todo y enclaustrarse en la oscuridad de sus aposentos. Además, su magia se hallaba inestable y sumamente reactiva, y precisaba liberar esa energía que se almacenaba en su mano y en su pecho como una gran almenara alimentada de furia y dolor.

—No. Pero desea veros antes de que partáis a las Tumbas Esmeralda junto a vuestros hombres.

Casi por invocación, una repentina nube de sombras se manifestó a su alrededor y la juvenil voz de Cole irrumpió en la conversación –Dudas, de antes y ahora. Se preocupa pero no lo dice. Te busca, pero te vas, y no insiste. Él no lo sabe, pero está perdido. Perdido por ti, por tu luz.

Enallin abrió los ojos en sorpresa –Cole, qué demonios...

—Demonio no, ya no. Espíritu. Yo ayudo, no soy como el oscuro. —la miraba con esos ojos intensos y expresión distraída, como si no estuviera hablando con ella, sino con alguien que moraba en su interior.

—No me refería a… ¡Aj, déjalo! –levantó una mano y se frotó la sien mostrando así su evidente incomodidad –No vuelvas a asustarme así, por favor Cole, ya he tenido suficientes sorpresas para tres o cuatro vidas.

—La oscuridad te habla, te grita, pero tú no la escuchas, aunque quieres y vacilas. Dudas como él duda. Pero él es más cuando está contigo. Eso lo sabe y por eso te busca, te espera ahora y antes, siempre, incluso antes que el Orgullo, que el Rebelde —el muchacho se rascó la cabeza y movió los dedos entre sí, inquieto, mientras miraba de reojo a Enallin con ese gesto infantil que la escasa humanidad no había podido arrebatarle aún.

—¿Sabes, Cole? No sé si lo que dices tiene sentido, pero a veces creo que eres el más cuerdo de todos nosotros —Enallin sonrió y posó una mano sobre su hombro con ternura. Pese a sus excentricidades y su forma peculiar de hablar, sentía que el muchacho miraba más dentro de ella que nadie, cosa que le intrigaba y asustaba a partes iguales.

—Otro dolor sin sentido. El lobo mira a través del espejo y los sueños. Lo sabe, siente que sufres, pero tiene que hacerlo. 'Mi pueblo' repite 'me necesita' y se va. Y se lleva algo, algo importante para ti, que te duele; fuerte, frío, furiosa y sola. Soledad y oscuridad —continuó sin apartar su mirada de ella. –Pero no estás sola. Tienes esto. —el muchacho se rascó la cabeza de nuevo a través del sombrero y sonrió con esa media sonrisa inocente, al tiempo que sus claros ojos azules se enfocaban, por primera vez, en ella, sin mirar más allá, sin ahondar en su ser.

Se estremeció. Enallin le observó confundida durante un rato, intentando comprender las palabras. Sentía que eran más que simples delirios; siempre lo eran. No lograba entenderlas del todo pero sonaban extraña e inquietantemente reales. De alguna forma, aquel último comentario, hablaba de Solas y de ella, podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de sus entrañas; más que un pálpito, una certeza.

—Lace, comunica al comandante que acudiré en breve, por favor —intervino en tono cansado mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la muchacha.

La joven asintió y se marchó sin intercambiar palabra alguna más.

—Cole, por favor, no quiero que hagas eso. Lo sabes… —suplicó. Sabía que, en ocasiones, era imposible que el joven no viera dentro de ella, a pesar de la iridiscencia que parecía poseer a sus extraños ojos, pero no podía permitirse más dolor ni más incertidumbre del que era capaz de soportar en una vida. Debía centrarse en el viaje, en su misión, y no podía distraerse más con la agonía del recuerdo.

—¡Pero quiero ayudar! Lloras, y caes, y gritas. Intentas subir pero… no puedes. Te hundes en el barro, frío, húmedo, oscuro…

—¡Basta! —gritó, alzando notablemente la voz. Varias cabezas a su alrededor se giraron para observarla mientras susurraban en voz baja cualquier exclamación de sorpresa seguido de alguna equivocada conjetura sobre lo sucedido.

—Por favor, Cole… —continuó, arrepentida por la desmesurada reacción acercándose después al muchacho.

Cole la miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada y asintió –Puedo ayudar, pero no me dejas. Lo recuerdas y lo entiendo. Pero no hay soledad, sólo no sabes ver… —y repentinamente, tal como había aparecido a su vera, se esfumó como el ser etéreo que era en momentos.

Enallin suspiró cansada. Cole siempre hablaba de muchas cosas y de ninguna en especial y, en ocasiones, le costaba seguirle el paso. Pero hoy, especialmente, no se encontraba con la energía ni ganas suficientes para darle vueltas a aquellas palabras. Levantarse de la cama había sido todo un reto y estaba siendo aún más complicado seguir adelante con la jornada.

Si todo iba bien, al final del día se encontraría en la espesura de las Tumbas Esmeralda, junto al fuego de alguna amigable hoguera mientras cumplía con su deber como Inquisidora. Después de todo, aún quedaban almas a su cargo y debía cumplir con el juramento que hizo por un bien mayor.

Esta vez, no fallaría. Esta vez, ella tomaría la decisión correcta.

* * *

 **Vhenan:** Corazón. Término de cariño hacia un ser querido.

 **Vir'Abelasan:** el pozo de las penas, en el templo de Mythal.

 **Lethallin:** término élfico de cariño usado hacia los hombres.


	2. 2 - León y Protector

**¡Hola, holita!**

 **Un momento algo tenso con el comandante y la puesta en marcha para el camino hacia Tumbas Esmeraldas. Enallin sigue sin superar lo de Solas, pero algo está a punto de cambiar. ¿qué será?**

 **Gracias por continuar conmigo. ¡Espero que os esté gustando!**

 **Un abrazo.**

 _Nota: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia puede contener spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- León y Protector -**

* * *

—Prepárate. Has de abandonar este lugar. —su estilizada figura se mostraba ante él, como tantas otras veces desde aquel inesperado encuentro en el templo.

Su llamada era inevitable pues una promesa le ataba a él, a su voluntad. Podía sentir su poder, su alma, y su propio ser reaccionaba inexorablemente a aquella antigua canción.

Ahora era su siervo, y lo detestaba.

— _Ma nuvenin, mir Evanuris_. — agachó la cabeza en señal de reverencia y se dispuso a marchar.

La repentina intrusión de una voz en su mente le hizo retroceder y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en no caer al suelo con la intensidad de aquella intromisión.

— _Sé lo que sientes_ —susurró la voz en su interior — _Pero ahora eres necesario. Pronto todo acabará. Pronto podrás descansar._

La desconexión se sintió como un doloroso desgarro y su magia se alteró súbitamente con aquella revelación.

—No lo olvides. Hasta que esto termine, te necesito fuerte, _lethallin_. —concluyó su amo sereno. Él sentía aquella antigua y poderosa magia aún presionar ligeramente su esencia, invadiendo su alma, doblegándole como el esclavo que era a la voluntad del dios.

No ofreció respuesta. No valía de nada pues la infinita sombra de aquella pretérita deidad aún navegaba por su mente como un indeseable merodeador que se alimenta de sus pensamientos.

Continuó su marcha sin mirar atrás. Sentía aquella atenta mirada sobre su nuca, como una fiera que perdona la vida a su presa sólo para obligarle a cumplir con su último y definitivo capricho.

No cabía duda del horror que se avecinaba, y él, a pesar del imperante deseo de un final propio, debía aún cumplir con su pactado y preso destino.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

—Comandante, ¿me buscabais? —Enallin entró tímidamente al estudio del _shemlen_ sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer. A pesar de los diversos momentos que había compartido junto a sus consejeros, Cullen seguía incomodándola especialmente. La manera en la que el humano la miraba en ocasiones le intranquilizaba, le ponía especialmente nerviosa y se preguntaba si, parte de aquella sensación, no derivaba del hecho de que aquel hombre había sido, en una época no tan lejana, un cazador de magos.

—Sí, Inquisidora. Estoy con vos en un momento —el humano carraspeó y continuó dando órdenes a sus agentes, dirigiéndole entretanto alguna que otra mirada de soslayo.

—Disponed todo lo antes posible. En unas horas partiremos. Comunicádselo al grupo de inmediato y avisad a la exploradora Harding. Nuestros exploradores han de marchar primero. Podéis retiraros. —concluyó, dejando caer suavemente su puño sobre su mesa. Pequeñas motas de polvo se levantaron con aquel gesto, pero nadie, salvo ella, pareció advertirlas.

Enallin observó a los soldados obedecer al unísono mientras uno de ellos, posiblemente el de más alto rango, recogía la vitela con las órdenes que debía comunicar al resto de sus compañeros de pelotón.

El proceso normalmente era simple; Cullen escribía las órdenes y convocaba una reunión con los capitanes y cabos correspondientes para organizar las tácticas de la incursión. Era muy metódico y organizado en su proceder, tanto, que Enallin se preguntaba si alguna vez le quedaba tiempo para divertirse o disfrutar un poco de la vida. En cierta forma, el gesto taciturno y severo del _shemlen_ le recordaba a su Custodia y no pudo evitar sumirse brevemente de nuevo en el dolor residual de aquella pérdida.

—Perdonadme, Inquisidora. Lamento haberos hecho esperar. —el comandante se alejó de su escritorio y levantó una mano para frotarse la nuca. Era un gesto que solía hacer cuando estaba en su presencia y no lograba descifrar su significado; quizá sólo fuera cansancio por las largas horas sin descanso que invertía en organizar todas las fuerzas de la Inquisición, o quizás era malestar por tener que tratar con una apóstata que, además, era su superior. Esperaba que fuera lo primero.

—Oh, no os preocupéis ¿Queríais hablar conmigo? —dio unos pasos hacia él pero sólo se acercó lo suficiente como para no gritar al hablar. Sentía cierto temor a que él percibiese su ahora descontrolada magia recorrer su cuerpo violentamente, tan terriblemente reactiva a sus emociones, y quería evitar cualquier comentario incómodo por su parte.

El comandante la observó durante unos segundos, y se aclaró la garganta —S-sí, Heraldo. Si me permitís…

—Por favor, llamadme Enallin. Nunca me he sentido cómoda con ese título y ahora que sabemos la verdad, menos todavía. —El humano pareció sonrojarse ante aquella petición pero continuó.

—Disculpadme… Enallin. —concedió finalmente con cierta resistencia.

Se estremeció. Era la primera vez que el comandante usaba su nombre al dirigirse a ella. Intentó evitar la ligera sacudida de sus brazos al escuchar la suave voz del _shemlen_ pronunciar su nombre, con esa cadencia que enmarcaba cada sílaba con la tersura del fino terciopelo.

—Nada que disculpar. —dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa —Decidme, ¿necesitabais algo de mí?

—Quería informaros de que todo está ya dispuesto. Partiremos en un par de horas, si os parece bien... —Enallin sintió la vacilación en el tono del comandante al no querer dirigirse a ella nuevamente por su nombre. Sin embargo, no fue precisamente aquello lo que llamó su atención.

—¿Partiremos? ¿Vos nos acompañáis? —le miró recelosa. Normalmente el _shemlen_ no solía acompañarla en sus misiones y le extrañó aquel inusual cambio.

El humano intentó desviar su mirada, volviendo a alzar su mano para frotarse suavemente la nuca —Es necesario. Debo… supervisar personalmente el adecuado cumplimiento de esta misión. Es de vital importancia que…

—¿Queréis decir que no confiáis en mí? —dio unos pasos hacia donde él se hallaba de pie, luchando por mantener una pose formal ante su atenta mirada.

El comandante abrió los ojos en sorpresa y tartamudeó, visiblemente azorado —Oh, no, no. No es eso, en absoluto. Es… es que…

—¿Qué ocurre, comandante? Sed sincero conmigo; creo que lo merezco. —ordenó molesta. A pesar de la incomodidad que sentía ante su presencia, sabía que el _shemlen_ estaba siendo esquivo y estaba segura de no poder soportar más mentiras ni engaños por parte de ninguno de sus compañeros.

Cullen suspiró derrotado, dejando caer sus hombros —Lady Leliana y Lady Josephine. Me han… recomendado que os acompañe a Las Tumbas Esmeralda. Están preocupadas por vos.

—Obligado, querréis decir. No necesito escolta, comandante. Sé cuidar de mí misma. —replicó. No le extrañaba nada que las artífices de tal cambio hubieran sido las consejeras, pues Cullen pocas veces había mostrado con anterioridad iniciativa por su bienestar. Es más, Enallin estaba segura que él apenas soportaba su presencia. Las miradas y sus gestos cuando ella se hallaba cerca, eran reveladores, o al menos así era como lo interpretaba.

El comandante la observó con el ceño fruncido y se acercó hasta donde estaba para depositar una firme mano sobre su hombro. Con la cercanía y la cálida sensación de su tacto, Enallin se estremeció involuntariamente e, instintivamente, se apartó de él. Sentirle tan cerca, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos y su mano sujetaba firmemente su hombro, era más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento. Su magia se agitó y tuvo que apartar su mirada de él para evitar que el áncora reaccionase en consecuencia. Después de todo, habían pasado varios meses desde que alguien se había atrevido a rozarla siquiera y la incomodidad de estar ante él, tan cerca, sintiendo la calidez de su aliento, no ayudaba a su control.

El hombre, sorprendido por aquel gesto, retiró avergonzado la mano y dio dos pasos atrás para respetar nuevamente su espacio personal. Parecía visiblemente afectado por su rechazo y su carraspeo dejó claro su malestar.

—Lo siento, Inquisidora, pero… todo está ya dispuesto. Partimos en breve, así que os recomiendo que os preparéis. Ahora, si me disculpáis, he de hacer lo mismo. —dijo firmemente, volviendo a su tono militar después de dirigirle una resentida mirada.

El comandante se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda mientras recogía algunas cosas del arcón que descansaba detrás de su escritorio.

Enallin se mantuvo unos breves instantes observando la escena y abandonó después el estudio en completo silencio, cerrando la puerta al salir.

 _—Enallin, ¿pero qué te pasa?_ —se dijo. Liberó un resoplido de frustración y se puso en marcha, intentando pensar solamente en los siguientes pasos a dar y no en lo injusto de su comportamiento.

—Él lo siente, pero no le dejas otra opción. —la joven voz de Cole la sobresaltó y Enallin dio un pequeño respingo hacia un lado mientras su mano se abría para dejar salir parte de la magia del áncora, su cuerpo electrificándose por lo repentino de aquella reacción.

—El Ruiseñor, canta y vigila. La flor blanca, perfuma y cautiva, pero la Bestia es el Guardián. Es León y Protector, pero tiene miedo. Miedo a perderte del todo. —continuó, completamente ajeno a su agitación.

—¡Demonios, Cole, ¿otra vez tú?! —increpó molesta, agitando entretanto su mano para evitar que se abriese involuntariamente una inesperada grieta del Velo.

—Demonio, no. Ya no. Aunque siempre yo. —el joven se rascó la cabeza y después se miró las uñas, sus ojos perdidos en el ambiente como si observase el viento a su alrededor o el mismísimo Velo.

Ella suspiró resignada. Por mucho tiempo que pasase, jamás llegaría a acostumbrarse del todo a la presencia de su joven y etéreo compañero.

—Ayudaría mucho si dejases de asustarme, _lethallin_. Pero tu compañía siempre es agradable, aunque a veces no entienda nada de lo que dices. —rio quedamente. Se acercó al muchacho, obligándose a sonreír, y le sujetó por el brazo para dirigirse con él hasta la taberna donde aprovecharía para disfrutar de un nutritivo –aunque _shemlen_ – desayuno, perdiéndose entretanto en las bellas melodías de Maryden.

Pronto partiría y necesitaba energías para el camino. Por delante, una larga e incómoda jornada le esperaba. Tan sólo deseaba que, aquella travesía, fuera suficiente para distraer su mente de la agónica carga que mermaba su ya apagado corazón.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

—Es absurdo, no tiene sentido, estaba aquí… —gruñó, mientras rebuscaba desesperadamente por los cajones de su escritorio.

—¿Buscas esto? —la polifónica voz de Leliana le sobresaltó y resistió el impulso de acudir a su espada al ver quién era la causante de tal intromisión.

—Le-Leliana, qué… —carraspeó —¿Os puedo ayudar? —sus ojos se deslizaban todavía por la estancia, hasta que un sutil brillo en la mano de la Maestro Espía llamó su atención.

—Hacedor, ¿dónde lo has encontrado? —dijo, arrebatándole la moneda con recelo. Conocía a Leliana desde hacía años y sabía que, aunque había demostrado con creces que era de fiar, gustaba de rebuscar en los rincones más ocultos de sus allegados, amigos o no, para localizar aquellos secretos que pudiera aprovechar en caso necesario. Aquella moneda era, sin duda alguna, su posesión más preciada y antes moriría que perderla por culpa de un descuido.

—Oh, Cullen, deberías organizar un poco todo esto, ¿no crees? —dijo chasqueando la lengua —¿Qué diría la Inquisidora si viera este desorden? —los ojos azules de la joven navegaron sobre su escritorio y, con un dedo descubierto, recorrió delicadamente la boca de la botella de cristal vacía que descansaba en la única esquina libre de la desordenada mesa.

Cullen notó el sutil sarcasmo en su voz y no quiso ahondar en el hecho de que había evitado su pregunta. No tenía tiempo que perder y menos distrayéndose con el vicio del Juego que tanto parecía divertir a la consejera.

—Supongo que deberíais preguntárselo vos. Acaba de irse. —dijo en un tono que, esperaba, marcase un fin a la trivial conversación.

La joven pelirroja liberó una delicada carcajada y se acercó a él, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los numerosos documentos y mapas que adoraban caóticamente la mesa.

—Me interesa más saber qué ha pensado de lo que hablamos ¿Le ha parecido bien que la acompañes a ver a Fairbanks? —preguntó con sorna. Cullen sabía que aquella pregunta era, con toda probabilidad, retórica, pues lo más seguro es que Leliana conociera ya el resultado de dicha conversación.

—No ha puesto objeción al respecto, aunque creo que no le ha agradado la idea. Con ello he de suponer que tiene como preferencia la compañía de sus allegados. —sonó más decepcionado de lo que hubiera deseado, pero no podía evitar sentirse una molestia para la Heraldo. Ella no parecía comprender que él estaba ahí para ella. Sólo deseaba ayudar, quería protegerla, demostrarle que todo iría bien a pesar de las pérdidas.

Y es que no había nada que desease más que volver a presenciar el brillo resplandeciente de sus ojos, escuchar su risa, ser testigo de su delicada sonrisa…

—Oh, querido Cullen. Dale tiempo. Estoy segura que ella terminará por aceptar tu sencillo cortejo.

Cullen estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva, cuando tuvo que ahogar un quejido de sorpresa al escuchar la sarcástica respuesta de la consejera.

—¿Cortejo? —dijo, carraspeando fuertemente para ocultar su azoramiento —Parecéis olvidar que ha sido idea vuestra que acompañase a la Inquisidora en esta misión, no mía.

Leliana soltó una estruendosa carcajada y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. —De nada. —dijo, sin desdibujar la traviesa sonrisa de su rostro.

La joven se alejó de él, contoneando delicadamente las caderas, y concluyó socarrona —Espero el informe cuando lleguéis. Y… espero algo más que eso, comandante. No nos dejes a Josie y a mí sin los detalles.

Y entre risas, abandonó el estudio dejándole aún más inquieto que antes.

La idea de ir en una nueva misión con la Inquisidora, le llenaba de intranquilidad. Él sabía manejarse bien entre los soldados, sobre todo cuando debía hacer cumplir las órdenes, pero cuando tenía que relacionarse de una forma más cercana, se sentía absolutamente incapaz. Pocas veces con anterioridad se había relajado lo suficiente como para entablar alguna que otra conversación ajena a lo que su título en ese entonces le demandase. Sin embargo, este encargo iba más allá de lo profesional. Sus compañeras, las consejeras, habían creído que sería el momento perfecto para que la Heraldo se despejase del dolor que llevaba a cuestas desde que el elfo apóstata abandonara la Inquisición. Creían que él era la persona idónea para protegerla mientras ella cumplía con su deber en el asentamiento de Fairbanks.

Ahora quedaba claro que, las intenciones de esas taimadas mujeres, iban más allá de lo esperado. No le pillaba por sorpresa, en realidad, pues desde que había entrado a formar parte de la Inquisición, tanto la embajadora como la espía, habían estado insistiendo en buscarle alguna pretendiente que 'estuviera a su altura', decían.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo… hasta ahora.

Se sentía especialmente incómodo con la idea de todo aquello. ¿Tiempo a solas con la Inquisidora? Se estremeció con la expectativa ¿lograría finalmente romper el hielo con la joven elfa?

Sea como fuere, no faltaba mucho para descubrirlo.

* * *

 **Ma nuvenin:** como desees.

 **Mir Evanuris** : Mir es "mío" "mi". En este caso sería "Mi dios" "mi líder" Evanuris: Líder. Líder mago. Es el nombre que se le daba a los Dioses élficos en la antigüedad, aunque en realidad no eran Dioses, sino magos muy poderosos.

 **Lethallin:** término élfico de cariño hacia un hombre.


	3. 3 - Más que Tumbas

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Algo de movimiento por el bosque… y algún que otro curioso por las cercanías. Un poco de tensión entre Enallin y el comandante. (ayyy, cuánto me gusta Cullen)**

 **Gracias por continuar aquí. ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Un abrazo.**

 _Nota: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia puede contener spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Más que Tumbas -**

* * *

—¡Dorian, cuidado! —el aviso llegó demasiado tarde.

El golpe de aquella enorme y deforme abominación cayó de lleno sobre el pecho del mago, lanzándolo a varios pasos más atrás de dónde se encontraba. El impacto fue tan fuerte, que dejó al tevinterano inconsciente al instante.

Enallin volvió a gritar y Toro de Hierro se unió a ella en un intenso y gutural gruñido que reverberó entre los árboles del espeso bosque, espantando con él varias aves que alzaron el vuelo asustadas.

Todos los miembros del equipo, incluidos los soldados del comandante, desviaron su mirada hacia el kossith que, con una fuerza imparable, reventaba de un firme hachazo el cráneo de aquella abominación, haciendo saltar por los aires trozos de piel, huesos y órganos que cayeron en los alrededores del lugar y sobre aquellos que se encontraban cerca.

Enallin tuvo que apartar, sin molestarse en disimular su absoluta repulsión, un viscoso fragmento de sesos de su rostro para evitar arrojar el desayuno con aquella grotesca imagen. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba en la Inquisición, todavía no se acostumbraba a esas escenas tan atroces y, por el ritmo que llevaba, creía firmemente que nunca lo haría.

Aunque el grupo se encontraba evidentemente superado por el enemigo, Toro de Hierro equilibró la balanza a su favor, deshaciéndose de gran parte de las sombras menores y abominaciones malheridas que les rodeaban, haciendo único uso, tal como solía ser su costumbre, de su terrorífica técnica secreta de segador.

Entre cada Puño Pétreo y Golpe del Velo, Enallin se distraía observando, maravillada, cómo los desmesurados ojos del Tal-Vashoth se tornaban del intenso color del rubí con cada nuevo golpe que propinaba a las desafortunadas bestias que le rodeaban. La comisura de sus labios se enmarcaba con la tintura bermeja del elixir que había ingerido segundos antes de aquel ataque especial. Su curiosidad de maga la impulsó a fijarse en el violento cambio de su monumental cuerpo; la musculatura de su compañero aumentaba considerablemente a medida que recibía más impactos del enemigo, descubriendo así con más claridad la numerosa red de venas y ángulos fibrosos que plagaban su gigantesco y grisáceo ser.

Observar al nigromante inconsciente y malherido, había sido suficiente motivación para sacar el poder de flaqueza en el maltrecho cuerpo de Toro y de todo el grupo. Ella misma sentía renovadas sus fuerzas, su potencial mágico innato absorbía poder del áncora como consecuencia del aumento de adrenalina en su cuerpo, hasta que, en un arrebato de euforia, se aventuró a lanzar un poderoso hechizo de Renacimiento sobre Dorian, logrando revivirlo segundos después, sin poder evitar su coste resultante de maná y vigor propios.

—¡ _Fasta Vass_! —maldijo el tevinterano mientras recuperaba la compostura sacudiendo, entretanto, su elegante armadura de mago guerrero.

Después de aquello, y con el rostro absolutamente contraído por la vergüenza y el orgullo roto, el hechicero volvió a dirigir su báculo a uno de los pocos enemigos que quedaban ya en las cercanías, destruyendo al ser con un potente hechizo de Fogonazo que abrasó a la criatura al instante, finas cenizas reposando como única evidencia de aquel breve encuentro.

Enallin sonrió ante aquella pequeña muestra de venganza e incluso sintió un atisbo de lástima al presenciar el agónico chillido del monstruo que otrora fue algo diferente a una criatura deforme.

Si Dorian se caracterizaba por algo en particular era por ser la representación más extravagante –y bella– del orgullo y vanidad humanas. Un hermoso y poderoso mago tevinterano que dominaba una de las magias más antiguas y oscuras que había, bien era, sin duda alguna, una de las figuras más imponentes y festivas de la Inquisición. Verle perder los papeles brevemente ante aquella desafortunada y malherida bestia, era, a todas luces, digna anécdota que guardar para una ocasión especial, a poder ser, aderezada con buen vino orlesiano.

—¡Inquisidora! —un gruñido cercano la sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró el rostro, mientras se preparaba para lanzar la invocación de una voluta simple, pero cuando se dispuso a usar su báculo, se topó de lleno con la profundidad ámbar de la furiosa mirada del comandante.

Al cruzar miradas, el guerrero apretó los dientes al tiempo que esquivaba las garras de una de las últimas sombras del lugar, sin apenas apartar la vista de Enallin.

—No malgastéis vuestro maná con hechizos así, Heraldo. Esto aún no se ha terminado. —increpó el humano mientras enviaba un potente golpe de escudo al ser cercano, rematándole después con su afilada espada templaria.

Aunque él ya no perteneciese a aquella corrupta orden, era evidente su predilección por ciertas comodidades que aportaba su pasado; y es que, dejar atrás una vida, fuera cual fuera, resultaba siempre más complicado de lo que a simple vista parecía.

—Herís mis sentimientos, comandante. Os aseguro que el maná de la Inquisidora ha sido muy bien aprovechado —ofreció con picardía el tevinterano. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Enallin e hizo un leve gesto de agradecimiento que ella respondió con su típica mirada cómplice. Hacía tiempo que, con él, las palabras sólo servían para entretener, pues la comprensión era algo ya inherente en su habitual sinergia cotidiana.

Las diestras manos del mago acudieron nuevamente a su pintoresco báculo para acabar con otra de las amenazas cercanas que buscaba romper su recién recuperada barrera.

—Deja la cháchara, mago, y mueve tu culo de altus si no quieres que esta vez sea yo quien te lo patee. —el Tal-Vashoth observó la escena con el ceño fruncido, cosa que no impidió que acabase con otro de los demonios próximos que amenazaban su integridad.

Aquel comentario extrajo un mohín travieso en el rostro de Dorian que ella ya conocía a la perfección pues era el típico ademán que el mago usaba para acentuar sus más que gráficas insinuaciones.

—Promesas, promesas… —dijo, chasqueando la lengua —Ambos sabemos que prefieres hacer uso de él de otra forma, _amatus_.

Ante la estruendosa carcajada de Toro, Dorian, sonriente, continuó proyectando hechizo tras hechizo a las escasas sombras que se congregaban alrededor del kossith, mientras éste enviaba un remolino demoledor que las destrozaba en el acto, ambos en completa sintonía; casi como si no hubieran estado a punto de morir en aquel encuentro.

A pesar de ello, Enallin sonrió con aquella escena. Ver a esos dos desplegar tan abiertamente sus lascivas vivencias, era digno evento de un capítulo de 'Espadas y Escudos' del maestro Tethras. Aunque quizás algo más subido de tono por el simple hecho de estar protagonizado por un enorme ex Qunari y un mago altus tevinterano; algo altamente deshonroso para ambas culturas y razas.

Enallin se hallaba distraída con el espectáculo, cuando un movimiento a su diestra llamó urgentemente su atención.

La sombra de una enorme y afilada garra aparecía de repente sobre su hombro, acercándose amenazadoramente hacia su rostro. El conjuro que devolvió parte de la vida a Dorian, la había dejado apenas con suficiente vigor como para esquivar el inminente golpe que se avecinaba ya inexorablemente hacia su debilitado cuerpo.

Apartándose con apreciable dificultad de la embestida, extendió la palma de su mano para enviar un Puño Pétreo en respuesta ofensiva, pero el debilitado e inestable áncora no reaccionó a tiempo para evitar otro feroz ataque de aquella enorme y lóbrega bestia, esta vez sus zarpas cayendo de lleno sobre su enjuto pecho.

—¡Enallin! —el rugido del comandante fue lo último que oyó cuando los sinuosos dedos del monstruo, desgarraron su túnica y parte de la pálida carne a la que ésta débilmente protegía.

El intenso dolor del momento, la estridencia de los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y el dulce olor a sangre, dio paso a la más absoluta y gélida oscuridad.

… … … … … … …

 _Brillos y ruidos. Rostros agitados y unos pulmones que no respondían a su demanda de aire. Se ahogaba con el sabor metálico del líquido vital que calentaba ahora la hierba y tierra del bosque. Sin embargo, ya nada le importaba y era maravilloso._

 _—Rápido, mago, haced algo._

 _—Eso intento, comandante, pero no puedo si os ponéis en mi camino._

 _—No, no, no. Ella no. El lobo aullará y entonces todo se oscurecerá, y no podré ayudar._

 _—Ahora no, Cole. Necesitamos vendas para parar la hemorragia. Mi magia no es suficiente y ya no me quedan pociones de lirio._

 _—Toma, usa mi botiquín._

 _—Soldados, ¡proteged las cercanías! Y traed los botiquines que tengáis._

 _—Sí… y más lirio, mucho más. La estamos perdiendo…_

 _—¡No lo permitáis, Pavus! ¿Cuánto más? —dos ojos ambarinos se fijaron en sus pupilas y pudo discernir la angustia en aquel ahora irreconocible rostro humano._

 _—Todo lo que sea posible._

 _—Tomad… Usad esto._

 _—…¿Comandante? Pero no podéis…_

 _—¡Usadlo! Salvadla. Ella… ella es lo más importante._

… … … … … … …

Desde que llegaron a las Tumbas Esmeralda, apenas habían podido descansar. Las pocas horas que llevaban en aquel frondoso y colorido bosque, el grupo ya se había visto superado varias veces por numerosos enemigos de diferente índole: Gigantes, lobos, bandidos y ahora demonios y abominaciones. 'Más diversión' recordaba haber oído decir a Toro de Hierro mientras le daba un amistoso empujón al tenso comandante.

Enallin también recordaba haber visto a Cullen fruncir el ceño. Sin embargo, el brillo en su mirada contaba otra historia; casi parecía más vivo.

Pero aquel ambiente optimista duró poco. La situación se complicó para todos en cuestión de escasos minutos.

Varios demonios y abominaciones habían rodeado al grupo entero atacando primero a los magos, enfocándose especialmente en Dorian que, con su habilidad de nigromante, levantaba los cuerpos mutilados de las bestias deformes que aún no habían estallado y los comandaba a combatir contra las sombras y demás enemigos. Fue entonces cuando los demonios decidieron centrarse fundamentalmente en él.

En una ocasión en la que se veían particularmente superados, Enallin tuvo que recurrir a la poderosa Atracción del Abismo para intentar devolver a la mayor cantidad de demonios posible al Velo. El impulso de aquel hechizo se liberó como un torrente apenas controlado de magia antigua que abrió súbitamente un atronador desgarro en el Velo. Sin embargo, no calculó bien y aquella fisura espectral estuvo a punto de absorber también a Cole que, con un grito agudo y ojos desorbitados por el pánico, logró asirse en último momento a uno de los cuernos de Toro de Hierro para así evitar ser devorado por la pequeña grieta que ella, tan inconscientemente, había abierto sin dar aviso.

Diversas ramas, hojas y algunos pequeños animales que pasaban desafortunadamente por las cercanías, fueron succionados por aquel violento vórtice. Varios demonios gritaron hasta perder la voz… y Cole también. A aquellos gritos, se les unieron los quejidos de Toro de Hierro y sus propios chillidos también, alarmando así al comandante y a Dorian que observaban la escena con expresiones absolutamente contrarias. En otras circunstancias, Varric hubiera hecho algún comentario festivo sobre aquello, pero la situación con el enemigo era acuciante y cualquier distracción podía resultar fatídica.

Sólo después de oír las maldiciones en qunlat del kossith por el repentino desequilibrio que aquello le ocasionó, y de observar al joven pícaro caer de bruces al terreno al cerrarse de golpe la pequeña brecha, Enallin se atrevió a respirar de nuevo. Fueron tan sólo unos pocos segundos, pero pareció durar toda la eternidad. Inhaló y exhaló con ansias al comprobar finalmente que no tendría que aventurarse de nuevo a aquella realidad ominosa para recuperar el aterrorizado cuerpo de Cole.

No obstante, las disculpas no bastaron para calmar al asustado pícaro que, con el rostro aún compungido por el horror de verse de nuevo atrapado en el Velo, la miraba ahora con expresión de confusión y resentimiento.

Algunas sombras menores aprovecharon el ínterin para atacar a Cole, pero el joven espíritu encarnado se deshizo de ellas sin tan siquiera volver su rostro. Parecía más interesado en dejar patente su malestar y decepción para con Enallin que en conservar intacta su vida.

Aquello fue realmente embarazoso y aunque, en parte, consiguió el efecto deseado sobre los enemigos, había consumido gran parte de su maná dejándola ya de por sí débil. Sin embargo, revivir a Dorian fue lo que terminó por desgastar su magia innata, perjudicando así también el poder del áncora.

No pudo preverlo ¿cómo podía? Parecía que la lucha había terminado cuando… se hizo la oscuridad.

Decían que, al morir, el individuo veía parte de su vida pasar y no se equivocaban. Casi como una bofetada del destino, las imágenes de su clan, sus decisiones, Solas… todo volvió de golpe y entonces supuso que aquello sería la última penitencia antes de presentarse ante sus Dioses.

Sin embargo, los gritos de sus compañeros y el tormento de las heridas de su cuerpo, la mantenían en un agónico lugar intermedio. Su consciencia iba y venía con el vaivén de las hojas de la copa de los árboles y el aleteo casual de alguna mariposa que veía pasar por encima de las cabezas de sus amigos que eran totalmente ajenos a aquel hermoso y eventual despliegue de color.

Su mirada, embriagada por la somnolencia de la agonía y el hermoso verdor que la rodeaba, se posó sobre la estilizada silueta que les observaba oculta allende de las ramas más altas del más alto árbol. Aunque su nublada visión no le permitió dilucidar las peculiaridades de aquella figura, el alargado rostro pálido y la capucha que ensombrecía sus ojos, revelaron inesperadamente un lacerante recuerdo.

— _Solas, vhenan…_ —un último susurro antes de perder la consciencia de nuevo y fundirse en aquella bienvenida y profunda oscuridad.

… … … … … … …

—¡Por Andraste, mago! ¿Qué ocurre? —la paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte y, en este particular caso, la incertidumbre le era especialmente insoportable.

—Calma, comandante. Se pondrá bien. De peores ha salido la jefa. —la pesada mano de Toro apretó su hombro en señal de consuelo pero aquello tuvo justo el efecto contrario.

—¡Se acabó! Voy a entrar. —guiado por un inusual e irracional impulso, entró en la improvisada tienda sin previo aviso, encontrándose de frente con el cuerpo desnudo y ensangrentado de la Inquisidora y el rostro indignado del mago.

—¡Comandante! —replicó Dorian mientras cubría rápidamente el torso de la elfa con una manta y ofrecía su cuerpo de temporal escudo para aquella inocente desnudez.

Cullen tuvo que tragar saliva y parpadear varias veces para evitar evidenciar en su rostro la incomodidad del momento. No sabía qué clase de demonio le había poseído en aquel momento para actuar de esa forma tan poco considerada y reflexiva, pero sentía que todo había sido por su culpa y le costaba soportarlo. Después de todo, su deber era protegerla y le había fallado.

—Mi-mis disculpas... —ofreció, dándose inmediatamente la vuelta para evitar observar el inmóvil y malherido cuerpo de la Heraldo.

—Menos disculpas y más paciencia. Marchaos, por favor. Necesito concentración y tranquilidad, comandante. Me estáis importunando. —la respuesta del mago fue tajante. Él estaba entorpeciendo sus labores y eso sólo podía ir en detrimento de la recuperación de la Inquisidora.

Abandonó la tienda sin mediar otra palabra y se frotó la nuca al recordar la escena. Ver el delicado cuerpo de la elfa debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, le llevaba al punto exacto en el que todo se había torcido sin remedio en la vida de la joven.

El comienzo de todo, el maldito punto de partida de su desgracia: Solas.

Maldijo entre dientes al elfo, recordando oír su nombre en el último susurro de Enallin antes de perder el conocimiento. Intentaba evitarlo, pero sus entrañas se revolvían con una inesperada rabia que no llegaba a comprender del todo cada vez que pensaba en aquel apóstata arrogante.

Por más que pasaran los meses, la melancolía parecía parasitar el corazón y mente de la joven a partes iguales, y él se encontraba en la tesitura de no saber cómo reaccionar para calmar su ostensible sufrimiento. Enallin se había convertido en un fantasma de lo que había sido; su sonrisa, una sombra gris de la anterior que, en ocasiones, ella solía obsequiarle al entrar en la sala del consejo o cuando, por algún casual, visitaba fugazmente su estudio, nunca quedándose más de lo que era prudente aunque él añorase, en secreto, más tiempo en común. Esa tempestad de dulzura y esa inagotable afabilidad de la que fue testigo cuando la vio por primera vez, apenas eran ya un vago recuerdo de un tiempo en el que, contra todo pronóstico, parecía ser mejor que el presente.

Además de aquella drástica metamorfosis que había convertido a esa hermosa joven en un lánguido cascarón, Cullen no recordaba con anterioridad haber presenciado a la Heraldo actuar de una forma tan inconsciente e imprudente con su magia. Como Primera de su clan, había sido entrenada especialmente para ser más cautelosa y juiciosa en sus acciones. Sin embargo, la contienda de hoy había dejado manifiesto su absoluto abandono al azaroso destino de aquél que nada tiene que perder, y eso no lo podía permitir.

—Toro, avisadme con cualquier cambio. —se alejó sin mirar atrás, percibiendo de soslayo el asentimiento del kossith.

Pese a que ya la amenaza inminente de los enemigos parecía haber concluido, el viaje no lo había hecho. Su meta final era llegar al asentamiento de Fairbanks y, aunque habían planificado llegar al anochecer, debían posponer los planes hasta que la Inquisidora se recuperase lo suficiente como para poder continuar con el trayecto. Tendrían que hacer noche en este inapropiado lugar si querían evitar otra emboscada demoníaca o algo peor. Tampoco podía enviar un pequeño contingente al asentamiento del noble y dejar desprotegida a la Heraldo y compañía, con lo que su única opción era confiar en las habilidades del tevinterano y en los designios del Hacedor.

Como distracción para su mente y con la excusa de evitar vulnerabilidades innecesarias, Cullen ordenó a su pequeño grupo de soldados vigilar y despejar las cercanías. Con ayuda de Krem, el segundo de Toro, montaron el resto de las tiendas además de una humilde hoguera en el que el joven Aclassi, prepararía una improvisada cena para toda la cuadrilla.

Cole, como solía ser ya su costumbre, había desaparecido voluntariamente sin dejar rastro y Toro de Hierro no se separaba del lugar en el que se encontraban ambos magos.

Tuvo que buscar más distracciones para evitar irrumpir de nuevo en aquella tienda. La demora en las noticias del bienestar de la Heraldo le contraía el pecho, y su mente no dejaba de torturarle con imágenes del momento del ataque que casi acaba con la vida de la Inquisidora. La mirada de terror de la joven, sus hermosos ojos dorados abiertos de par en par mirando horrorizada a la bestia que se alzaba poderosa sobre ella, mientras le abría el pecho en canal y le desgarraba su delicada túnica élfica, era lo más parecido a revivir sus últimos días en la Torre del Círculo.

Se estremeció bruscamente ante aquel recuerdo. Levantó ambas manos y se frotó enérgicamente las mejillas, buscando así calmar su ansiedad. El cansancio e intranquilidad mermaban su voluntad y entereza a paso veloz, haciendo de él más una marioneta de sus impulsos que lo que, teóricamente, su título le obligaba. Las llamas de la hoguera herían sus ojos con la iridiscencia de las ardientes lenguas que bailaban en armonía con el crepitar de aquel jugoso asado, justo cuando el fuego lamía la magra carne.

Su estómago rugió con el delicioso olor a caza salvaje, pero decidió no probar bocado hasta que todos hubieran saciado su hambre. Un buen comandante cuida antes de sus hombres que de él mismo, se dijo para sí, como si intentase convencer a ese pequeño demonio de sus entrañas.

—¿Qué es eso que huelo? ¿Ciervo? —la melódica y acentuada voz de Dorian le sobresaltó, levantándose al instante del tronco en el que se hallaba sentado.

—Pavus, ¿La Inquisidora…?

—La Inquisidora se encuentra estable, comandante, no os atormentéis. —interrumpió pacientemente el mago, mientras arrancaba un trozo de carne del muslo de la presa. —Aunque no sea exclusivamente un sanador, mis habilidades van más allá de lo elemental y la nigromancia. Ser hijo de un maese tiene sus ventajas, excepto por el pequeño inconveniente de la obligada y pactada descendencia. —sus delicados y pequeños bocados contrastaron con el disimulado gesto de relamer sus dedos, más propio de alguien de baja cuna que de un altus de renombre.

—Dejad vuestro ego de lado, mago, y decidme ¿Cuál es el estado de la Heraldo? —verle probar aquel trozo con tal placer, estaba abriendo aún más su apetito; situación que también ocurría especialmente cuando la ansiedad hacía presa de él, tal como sucedía en ese mismo instante. Si el mago decidía tardar más en contestarle, estaba seguro de terminar devorando la pieza entera mientras invadía de nuevo la tienda de la Inquisidora sin previo aviso.

—Podéis comprobarlo vos mismo, comandante. Pero antes, tomad —dijo, extendiendo hacía él un cuenco con un trozo de asado —Decidle que coma algo. Esa muchacha está esquelética. No me extraña que las zarpas tocasen el hueso de sus costillas en el ataque. Es lo que más me ha costado regenerar, pero lo peor ya ha pasado. Ya podéis respirar de nuevo, ser. —la media sonrisa del mago le dejó entrever la indirecta que cargaba aquella sugerencia.

Cullen agradeció en silencio al Hacedor por aquella buena noticia pero, a pesar de ello, seguía intranquilo. No es que no se fiase del tevinterano, pero él, aunque era un hombre de fe, le gustaba contrastar la información con sus propios ojos.

Agradeció a regañadientes al hechicero y aceptó el alimento que éste le ofrecía.

—La próxima vez, Pavus, podríais considerar hacer uso del mismo hechizo que realizó la Inquisidora para resucitaros. De esa manera, nos hubiéramos ahorrado la incertidumbre y el tiempo perdido. —respondió, algo molesto por la altivez y evidente parsimonia del mago.

La mirada del tevinterano se clavó en su rostro y un brillo peligroso surcó sus pupilas al contestar.

—Aunque os cueste creerlo, no suelo ser tan imprudente ni atrevido, comandante. Aquel hechizo pudo costarle la vida a Enallin y, sin embargo, ella consideró que yo merecía la pena. No todos deseamos morir y, desde luego, no todos poseemos las mismas habilidades y conocimientos. Vos, mejor que nadie, deberíais saberlo… —el filo de resentimiento en su voz, provocó un escalofrío de vergüenza en Cullen que, en respuesta, frunció el entrecejo y asintió respetuosamente.

—Estáis en lo cierto, Dorian —suspiró avergonzado mientras se frotaba la nuca con la mano libre —Me temo que el cansancio y la tensión han hecho mella en mi buen juicio. Os pido disculpas por ello y os agradezco el esfuerzo que habéis realizado por sanar a la Inquisidora. Ahora, si me excusáis… —evitando continuar con la conversación, Cullen dio media vuelta y abandonó la hoguera, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a dónde se encontraba Lavellan descansando.

Durante el corto trayecto, los nervios no lo abandonaron. Inquieto como pocas veces, tamborileaba los dedos en el pequeño cuenco de madera y sentía su pulso acelerarse con la creciente cercanía. Además de la preocupación que aún experimentaba, se le sumaban el hambre y la abstinencia de lirio que, aunque ya no hiciera uso de él como antes, debía continuar consumiendo pequeñas dosis diarias, reduciendo su ingesta paulatinamente en el tiempo hasta eliminarlo completamente de su organismo; era la única opción para evitar morir en el intento. La última poción de la que disponía, tuvo que cedérsela al mago para poder salvar a la Inquisidora y ya comenzaba a notar los efectos adversos del cambio en su tratamiento. No sabía si aquello iba a terminar pasándole factura, pero la prioridad, sin duda, era ella.

Al llegar a la tienda, se anunció de inmediato antes de entrar. La débil voz de la elfa se intuyó al otro lado y comprendió que era seguro adentrarse.

—Milady, os he traído… —sus palabras fueron recibidas con la más bella estampa que había presenciado en tiempo.

—Ser Cullen, pasad. Perdonadme la indisposición… —la joven se arreglaba los oscuros cabellos, tímidamente, mientras intentaba incorporarse lo más rápido posible, notando él una sutil mueca de dolor al hacerlo.

—Por favor, no os levantéis…—se apresuró a decir mientras se acercaba a ella y la ayudaba a sentarse, sujetándola suavemente por el codo.

La joven levantó su hermosa vista dorada y sonrió débilmente, carraspeando para contestarle.

—Gracias, comandante. No debéis preocuparos. Me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias a Dorian.

—Eso me han informado, milady. Pero…

—Sí, ya sé. —interrumpió avergonzada la joven —Os… os debo una disculpa, comandante. —le elfa esquivó su mirada y agachó el rostro, mientras sus manos se alojaban inquietas sobre el regazo.

Cullen notó el sutil temblor en los pálidos labios de la joven, mientras ésta buscaba disimular la expresión de tristeza que amenazaba con asaltar su hermosa faz.

En un repentino impulso, extendió la mano hasta su mentón, rozando suavemente con su pulgar el pequeño hoyuelo que nacía en aquella delicada barbilla, y levantó su rostro para observarla directamente a los ojos, esos que tantas veces habían invadido sus sueños y vigilia. Al hacerlo, la expresión de sorpresa en la mirada de la joven despertó una pequeña tormenta en su interior, abandonando en el acto aquel atrevido gesto.

—Inquisidora…

—Enallin… por favor. —corrigió la joven mientras se apartaba, nerviosa, un mechón de cabello de su rostro y le miraba de reojo.

—Enallin… —contestó él mientras le dedicaba una débil sonrisa y se obligaba a tranquilizar su agitada respiración —No creo que haga falta deciros cuán imprudente habéis sido.

La joven alzó la mirada de nuevo y apretó los labios en una fina línea en señal de arrepentimiento.

—Pero me temo que lo apremiante ahora es vuestra recuperación, no una reprimenda. —continuó, buscando ser comprensivo.

Se hallaba visiblemente turbado por su cercanía y el roce de aquella piel, pero luchaba por mantener una postura apacible y formal. Después de todo, él había aprendido a enmascarar sus sentimientos desde que, por primera vez, sintiera más que un prohibido afecto por una maga del círculo.

Aún recordaba a Solona y, con ella, los demonios que, tan crueles como sádicos, habían utilizado su imagen para atormentarle de varias insufribles maneras. Cuando volvió a verla, ya convertida en guarda gris y tan cercana al que sería el futuro rey de Ferelden, algo en su pecho se quebró. No podía permitirse ser nuevamente igual de vulnerable.

Con aquella indulgente aclaración, las enormes pupilas de la joven se dilataron apreciablemente y un ademán de sonrisa surcó su rostro un breve instante.

—Ahora, tomad. —prosiguió, acercándole el cuenco con el trozo de ciervo asado —Debéis comer y reponer fuerzas. No debemos demorarnos en este emplazamiento. Aquí no estamos seguros.

La Inquisidora observó el alimento y sujetó el plato con dedos temblorosos, sin querer, rozando sutilmente sus descubiertos dedos. Con aquel casual roce, pudo sentir la violencia de la poderosa y extraña magia que circulaba por el organismo de la joven, así como el dulce canto del lirio que discurría, intenso y palpitante, por sus regeneradas venas.

Cullen cerró los ojos, navegando por aquella conocida sensación, sus sentidos nublándose con el paso de los segundos, dejándose llevar por los ecos de esa exquisita canción.

—Os lo agradezco, comandante. —respondió Enallin dulcemente sacándole al instante de su ensoñación —Pero os noto distraído… ¿os… os encontráis bien? —la elfa le observó con preocupación al verle sumirse, brevemente, en ese inesperado delirio.

La potente magia que les rodeaba era intensa desde la fuente, vibraba a su alrededor como un aura blanca pero densa y sus instintos templarios reaccionaban a ello como antaño solían hacer, sólo que, esta vez, no sentía deseos de recurrir a sus habilidades para calmar aquella deliciosa música.

—S-sí… sí, bien, es sólo… —tartamudeó. No sabía qué explicación ofrecer pues temía que ella se alarmase con la realidad.

—Se os ve cansado, comandante. —murmuró, tímidamente —Quizá debáis comer un poco también vos. —la joven sonrió vagamente y, con decisión, recogió con sus dedos el caliente trozo de ciervo de su cuenco, soplando un poco antes de continuar.

—Tomad. Comed de lo mío. De todas formas, no tengo mucho apetito. —la elfa acercó el pedazo de carne a sus labios y él retrocedió inmediatamente como acto reflejo.

Aquel gesto, le había pillado completamente por sorpresa y ella notó su incomodidad, volviendo después a plegarse a su previo estado de tristeza y vergüenza.

Al ver que volvía a asilarse en sí misma y que apartaba su ofrecimiento de él, Cullen reaccionó rápidamente sujetando su mano, impidiendo así que la retirase del todo, y aceptó el asado dando un pequeño mordisco para sorpresa de la joven.

Sin quererlo, sus labios rozaron la punta de sus delicados dedos dejando una pequeña huella húmeda como consecuencia. Al darse cuenta de aquello, su rostro se encendió con un inesperado ardor y se mantuvo inmóvil, observando la mística profundidad de aquellos élficos orbes dorados.

Los ojos de la joven se fijaron en los suyos como respuesta, y un ligero rubor en su rostro pareció responder a su propia incomodidad. Los pronunciados pómulos de Enallin brillaban ahora con escasa luz carmesí y sus dedos, aquellos que rozaban ahora sus labios, oscilaron levemente.

Lo que duró aquel mordisco, y un poco más, fue el tiempo que ambos mantuvieron fijas sus miradas. Sin embargo, para él, aquel instante fue eterno.

Liberando lentamente la mano de la joven, terminó de arrancar con delicadeza el trocito de carne de su mano y carraspeó mientras se tapaba la boca con timidez y apresuraba su ingesta para responder a aquel inesperado pero bienvenido gesto.

—Os lo agradezco, milady. Pero… sois vos quién debe comer algo. —ofreció, intentando recuperar parte de la compostura perdida en esa osada reacción. —Después, descansad. Os estaremos esperando afuera cuando os encontréis con fuerzas suficientes para continuar la travesía.

Observó unos breves instantes más el delicado rostro de alabastro de la joven, sutilmente decorado en tonos escarlata, y le obsequió una sonrisa para acentuar sus palabras. Después, retrocedió, alejándose de ella y se levantó, arreglando mientras parte de su armadura, buscando distraer su mirada en aquella tarea.

A pesar de su simulado sosiego, por dentro, su voluntad luchaba por calmar la erupción de sensaciones que aquel evento había traído consigo, doblegando peligrosamente su templanza. Y es que, aunque a veces no lo pareciese, él era un hombre con sus deseos y sueños, como otro cualquiera, sólo que su armadura iba más allá del acero y el cuero. No obstante, jamás esperó que aquellas fantasías tuvieran por origen un nombre y rostro élficos.

La joven alzó el rostro y le devolvió la sonrisa —Gracias, comandante... —su voz tan suave, que podía confundirse fácilmente con una caricia.

Él asintió con la misma sonrisa y, antes de abandonar la tienda, concluyó —Cullen, podéis llamarme Cullen. —y se alejó de la tienda buscando dejar de lado la vergonzosa incomodidad del momento.

Su corazón, lejos de apaciguarse con la confirmación de la salud de la Inquisidora, adolecía ahora del frenético ritmo procedente de aquel inesperado episodio. La sed y el hambre, de más de una clase, dominaban ahora su cuerpo y necesitaba pronta satisfacción si no quería desfallecer o sucumbir a sus más primitivos impulsos.

El deber que derivaba de su título y su propia imposición, reclamaba su atención constante y, en un entorno tan hostil, requería prestar el mayor cuidado posible a todo cuanto sucedía. No podía permitir que Enallin sufriera de nuevo mal alguno, por mucho esfuerzo que tuviera que aplicar ahora que tan vulnerable se sentía ante ella y el mundo.

Ese era su principal deber y antes sería él el caído, que presenciar su padecimiento ante otro doloroso envite del destino.

… … … … … … …

—Quiero ayudar, pero no puedo. Te llora y te reclama, en vigilia y en sueños. Yo no puedo ayudarla. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. —Cole no entendía. Él podía ayudarla, ¿por qué no lo hacía?

—Cole, hay cosas que no entiendes. Cosas que ella tampoco entendería.

—Sí que lo entendería… lo comprendería si se lo contaras. Ella no necesita más Tristeza, ni Pesar, no necesita un guardián ni espía. Te necesita a ti. —insistió. Podía intentar obligarle si quería, pero el Rebelde era más ahora que antes; ya no podía leer en él, no de la misma manera.

Solas suspiró —Debes irte, Cole, y sobrevivir. Tiempos oscuros se acercan y él os ayudará a protegerla, al menos, hasta que ya no exista razón…

—Pero él no eres tú.

—Lo sé, pero yo recorro el _Din'anshiral_ , Cole. No quiero que ella vea en lo que me tengo que convertir para salvar a mi Pueblo. —su claridad, más oscura esta vez. Más sombras en él que antes. —Ahora ve… ve y… _olvida_.

¿Dónde? La oscuridad del verdor le susurraba. Luces, fuego, voces. Un canto: Enallin… debía ir, debía volver de donde se hallaba. No recordaba, pero ahí estaba, en presencia de nadie, otra vez…

Tenía que ayudar, alguien siempre reclamaba, pero sentía que algo más estaba por suceder.

* * *

 **Din'anshiral:** una travesía/viaje de muerte.

 **Fasta Vass:** una maldición o insulto en teveno/tevíntero (idioma autóctono de Tevinter).

 **Solas:** significa Orgullo. Cole, se refiere a él como Rebelde, Orgullo.

 **Abelas:** significa pena, pesar, tristeza. Cole se refiere a él como Pesar, Tristeza, Guardián incluso.


	4. 4 - ¿Petición o Invitación?

**¡Holita a todos!**

 **A continuación, la dulce Enallin estará un poco perdida. Una pizquita de Cullen por ahí, un chorrito de Fairbanks por allá… y algo más de propina. (Sí, este capítulo es el más largo… A veces me es imposible no extenderme u_u)**

 **Además de ello, se verá un poco la sutil (?) predilección que la joven elfa siente por su buen amigo Dorian (Ays, culpable… mi mente es un poco calenturienta.)**

 **Ah y… ¡Jim! Aparece Jim, jejeje (Para quienes estéis acostumbrados a ver fanarts y memes de DAI, sabréis quién es el "oportuno 'scout' Jim" XD)**

 **Gracias por continuar leyéndome.**

 **¡Espero no estar aburriéndoos!**

 **Un abrazo.**

 ** _Anotación: He escrito este capítulo escuchando, entre otras cosas, varias canciones del videojuego "Beyond: Two Souls". Las más especiales: "Dawkin's Suite" y Jodie's Suite", por si os apetece echarle una oidita. Sía y Zayn me acompañaron en la última parte con "Dusk 'till Dawn"._**

 _Nota: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia puede contener spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- ¿Petición o Invitación? -**

* * *

El trayecto estaba resultando más accidentado y extenuante de lo esperado.

A la mañana siguiente del incidente en el que casi pierde la vida, Enallin apenas se sentía con suficientes fuerzas para continuar el recorrido. A pesar de las quejas de Dorian, ella se empeñó en conjurar hechizos básicos cuando la situación lo ameritaba, sobre todo para cubrir la retaguardia cuando alguna amenaza se cernía sobre el grupo. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de resultar de utilidad y no una carga más para sus acompañantes que ya comenzaban a acusar el desgaste de la jornada. En consecuencia, cada vez que usaba su magia, esta desgastaba rápidamente su maná y vigor, con lo que el comandante se veía forzado a detener o ralentizar el avance cada poco tiempo, retrasando así la llegada al campamento de Fairbanks.

—¿Os… encontráis bien, Inquisidora? —la suave voz de Cullen se advirtió a sus espaldas y Enallin se detuvo un breve instante antes de continuar limpiándose las mejillas con la fría agua del riachuelo.

—Sólo necesitaba refrescarme un poco. No os preocupéis, comandante. —ofreció en tono cansado mientras continuaba frotándose el rostro.

Se detuvo a limpiar concienzudamente la pequeña herida de su frente, donde una esquirla de lirio rojo la había lesionado realizándole un corte profundo en la comisura del cabello. El pequeño fragmento residual había salido despedido del mandoble de la espada del comandante cuando éste arrancó de cuajo la cabeza de un gran templario rojo. El corte ardía y picaba como el demonio, pero sabía que no era prudente gastar su escaso maná en aquella nimiedad que su propio cuerpo pronto sanaría.

El escozor y el frescor del agua la ayudó a despejarse, pero su cuerpo aún dolía y aunque había sido capaz de usar parte de su magia para recuperarse, el hacerlo siempre implicaba un desgaste adicional de sus poderes. En cualquier otra ocasión, hubiera recurrido a sus pociones de lirio para evitar la extenuación derivada de ello, pero Dorian había hecho uso de todas ellas para salvarla. Incluso había utilizado el único vial que poseía el comandante para su proceso de desintoxicación, y eso la hizo sentirse aún más culpable. El haber mostrado tal imprudencia en la refriega no sólo le estaba pasando factura a ella, y el peso de aquella responsabilidad se hacía más notable a medida que era testigo del progresivo cansancio en el rostro de Ser Cullen.

Según su amigo tevinterano, Cullen había mostrado mucha inquietud por su estado de salud y se encontraba aún intranquilo; no había más que observarle cada vez que ella mostraba algo de dolor o cansancio. Era un inesperado comportamiento que jamás hubiera pensado ver en el imperturbable y formal comandante. Parecía genuinamente preocupado por ella y aquello la hacía sentir incómoda, incluso nerviosa, y no sabía explicar el porqué.

Aunque Dorian siempre adornase los relatos con su típica exageración de las cualidades del comandante, Enallin podía observar la evidente angustia en el rostro de aquel humano. Era una novedad inquietante pero, al mismo tiempo, agradable.

Ser consciente de aquello, le hizo sentir una extraña calidez allí donde la pena y la oscuridad habían irrumpido para construir su sombrío hogar. Como acto reflejo ante aquella nueva sensación, se apartó un mechón de su cabello alojándolo detrás de su puntiaguda oreja, evitando entretanto la intensa mirada que sabía que el humano le estaría dedicando.

No era la primera vez que ella evitaba su mirada. Él tenía ese extraño poder de incomodarla incluso cuando sólo se cruzaba por su mente en forma de pensamiento o recuerdo de un momento compartido. No le preocupaba de sobremanera, pero era una sensación que se había acentuado con el abandono de Solas y la misma soledad, y no sabía exactamente qué podía significar. Ella siempre lo achacaba al hecho de que el hombre había sido un caballero templario, situación que, sin duda, repercutía en su inquietud pero… ¿por qué se acrecentaba cuando se encontraban a solas? ¿Habría algo más aparte de aquel temor a su antiguo oficio?

—Comprendo. Si necesitáis ayuda… —contestó el humano, dejando margen para algo más en aquella frase que nunca pareció atreverse a elaborar.

Breves segundos de silencio después, el comandante pareció comprender su deseo de estar sola con sus pensamientos y puso rumbo hacia su posición a la cabeza de la marcha, pero Enallin le interrumpió, girándose para observarle al rostro.

—Os… os lo agradezco, comandante… todo. Os agradezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. —se acercó a él y depositó, vacilante, un delicado y tímido beso sobre su mejilla.

Era la primera vez que le dedicaba tal muestra de cariño; gesto cotidiano con Josie y Leliana, e incluso con Cole, Dorian y Toro, pero completamente nuevo con el comandante. Aunque aquella actitud voluntaria avivó su nerviosismo, sentía que era lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle después de todo lo que había hecho por Thedas… y por ella, a título personal.

Había caído en la cuenta que, en todo este tiempo, jamás se había permitido agradecerle personalmente el desinteresado esfuerzo que dedicaba cada día en mantener a las tropas y en cuidar de las gentes de la región sin más retribución que verles sanos y salvos. De todos sus consejeros, quizás, al que más había infravalorado era a Cullen. Puede que ello se debiera al hecho de que su comportamiento ante ella era siempre en extremo formal y bastante hermético, o puede que fuera por la intranquilidad que Enallin sentía cuando se encontraba frente a él, pero fuera como fuere, era terriblemente injusto y desconsiderado por su parte.

El rostro del hombre se tensó en sorpresa y su mano acudió de nuevo a su nuca, sus ojos, mientras, entreteniéndose con los alrededores, evitando mirarla a toda costa. Un ligero rubor decoró sutilmente sus mejillas y Enallin comprendió que, aquel cercano agradecimiento, había sido inesperado pero evidentemente bienvenido.

Sonrió al verle en esa tesitura, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno salvo una serie de balbuceos ininteligibles.

Meses atrás, el único pilar que parecía necesitar en su vida era Solas. Había descubierto que, si él estaba a su lado, todo parecía posible, real. No obstante, ahora ese soporte ya no sostenía los cimientos de sus sueños y, así como la madera se resquebraja con el tiempo, ella sentía su alma fragmentarse por momentos, como la inexorable caída de los pétalos de una flor caduca.

Pero ahí estaba aún ella, de pie, respirando y sonriendo delante del estoico y famoso comandante de la Inquisición que la observaba ahora con desconcierto y lo que ella intuía era un atisbo de vergüenza.

—Yo… e-es mi trabajo, milady. —ofreció el joven, aclarándose la voz entretanto colocaba torpemente su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada envainada.

—¿También es vuestro trabajo arriesgar vuestra vida para salvar la mía? —posó su mano sobre el fuerte antebrazo del hombre, notando el sutil temblor de su extremidad.

El comandante no respondió y sus pupilas se cruzaron con las de ella, evidenciando la creciente incomodidad que el humano parecía sentir. En consideración, apartó su mano de él y se aclaró la voz para continuar.

—Hacéis más que eso, comandante. No sé qué sería de la Inquisición sin vos… no sé qué sería de mí sin vos, y creo que no soy la única que os debe algo. —amplió su sonrisa y se alejó lentamente de él, sin apartar su vista de los hermosos y expresivos ojos del comandante.

Con aquella intensa mirada, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron de improviso y su incomodidad se acrecentó inexplicablemente.

—E-en fin, ¿continuamos, comandante? —ofreció con disimulo mientras sujetaba su vara y la usaba de apoyo para continuar su camino.

El débil y sorprendido asentimiento del comandante fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Reanudaron la marcha ante la atenta y burlona mirada del tevinterano que había sido testigo inesperado de aquel singular encuentro.

Enallin estaba segura que, más pronto que tarde, su querido amigo _shemlen_ sacaría el tema. Tan sólo esperaba poder encontrarse con la suficiente energía como para poder sobrellevar, con entereza y humor, los innumerables comentarios socarrones de los que ella sería el evidente blanco.

… … … … … … … … … …

—Os lo agradezco, milord. Ha sido una larga travesía y un pequeño descanso antes de continuar ayudará a recuperar las energías perdidas.

—Por favor, milady, podéis llamarme Fairbanks. Nunca me he identificado con ningún título aunque ahora posea uno. —sujetó delicadamente su mano y besó suavemente el revés, dejando apenas un sutil rastro caliente allí donde sus labios se habían posado.

Enallin se estremeció ante aquel gesto. Al fin y al cabo, era una costumbre _shemlen_ y, aunque llevase ya un tiempo entre ellos, le costaba adaptarse a este tipo de ceremonias sociales que ella consideraba tan íntimas. Y es que besar, fuera donde fuera, no se hacía a la ligera en su clan ni en su cultura. Era algo especial destinado sólo a compartirse con amigos cercanos, familiares o compañeros de vida — _O consejeros a los que se desea agradecer_ —reflexionó, sintiéndose ligeramente azorada por la reciente experiencia.

Sin previo aviso, su cruel y traicionera mente dibujó cada ángulo del hermoso rostro de Solas sobre el del joven noble y ese escalofrío se acentuó, dejándola en evidencia ante el asombrado _shemlen_.

—E-está bien… Fairbanks. Sois muy amable. Ahora, si me disculpáis… —ofreció, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa melancólica.

Además de aquel doloroso e incómodo recuerdo, todavía le costaba respirar con normalidad y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dar muestras del pinchazo de dolor en su costado.

—Es… un placer, Inquisidora. —la joven voz del humano sonando más suave que de costumbre —Descansad unos instantes. No obstante, me gustaría que me acompañarais en la cena. Quisiera… hablaros en privado de un asunto que quizá os pueda interesar. —Por un instante Enallin tuvo la impresión de observar un particular brillo en aquella limpia mirada, pero no se le daba muy bien descifrar las expresiones humanas y menos cuando se hallaba a un parpadeo de volver a ver el espejismo de las facciones de Solas sobre aquel joven rostro.

Finalmente concluyó que, aquella notable cordialidad e interés, debían ser tradición entre los de su clase y estatus social cuando la situación requería una atención especial, como tal parecía ser el caso pues, después de todo, ella era la Inquisidora y él un recién reconocido noble que necesitaba fuertes aliados.

—Por supuesto. —dijo, sonriendo débilmente —Hasta la cena, entonces. —deslizó su mano de la de él y el noble le dedicó una media sonrisa acompañada de una leve reverencia antes de alejarse lentamente, perdiéndose al cabo de unos segundos entre los numerosos refugiados que pululaban por el lugar, ajetreados con sus quehaceres.

Apenas conocía a aquel humano pero, cada vez que se reunía con él, una extraña tensión se alojaba entre ellos. Estaba casi segura de poder distinguirlo incluso en la forma en la que el hombre tenía de mirarla; algo poco habitual. Sólo había observado esa intensidad en otra mirada y era aquella que tanto dolía, odiaba y amaba a la vez. Comprendió entonces por qué aquél _shemlen_ le daba escalofríos y rápidamente tuvo que apartar ideas de su mente que sólo aumentaban su notable intranquilidad.

Normalmente Enallin no sabía cómo actuar delante de personas prácticamente desconocidas así que supuso que, la manera en la que ella se mostraba ante él, incitaba al humano a comportase de aquella peculiar forma, provocando en sí misma esa ligera incomodidad que, en cierto modo, se asemejaba a lo que sentía cuando se hallaba a solas con Cullen. Sin embargo, con éste último, todo era diferente; la relativa confianza que sentía por él era algo que acentuaba de sobremanera cualquier sensación agradable.

Ya se percibía todo un gran reto mostrarse tal y como era delante de sus compañeros y amigos, como para hacerlo con auténticos desconocidos que, además, resultaban ser _shemlen_.

No obstante Fairbanks era, sin duda, un gran hombre, hermoso y noble en la forma en la que sólo puede serlo un humano, y no había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta; bastaba con conocer un poco su trayectoria y observarle interactuar con los necesitados para confirmar que, aquel extraño _shem_ , estaba por encima de las normas y arquetipos representativos de su raza.

Resultó ser toda una inesperada novedad sorprenderse a sí misma sonriendo mientras le veía marchar, pero sentía que Thedas agradecería albergar más personas como aquel honorable ser. Si ese hubiera sido el caso, posiblemente nada de esto hubiera ocurrido en primer lugar.

—Cuidado, Inquisidora, o nuestro inquieto comandante pensará que os gusta más el joven Lemarque. —el sutil golpeteo de un par de dedos en el hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos y un conocido calor invadió sus orejas ante aquel comentario.

—Oh, Dorian… estaba… Pensaba que estabas atendiendo a los refugiados. —carraspeó al contestar y se alisó la túnica, no contando con que el hechicero se daría cuenta de que ésta no presentaba arruga alguna.

La pícara sonrisa del mago retorció ligeramente el cuidado bigote, acentuando así su notable mueca burlona. Era curioso cómo aquella porción de oscuro vello podía intensificar la intencionalidad de las palabras del tevinterano; parecía representar más de él, que su propio sello familiar.

—Atendidos están, no os preocupéis. No obstante, os he visto en la distancia y me preguntaba ¿a qué se debe la sonrisa que nuestra Inquisidora dedica al apuesto caballero? ¿Hm? ¿Acaso Ser Cullen no es el único joven gallardo que le resulta interesante? —el guiño del nigromante electrificó involuntariamente su cuerpo y el poder del áncora se agitó con aquel acostumbrado nerviosismo que, últimamente, parecía sentir por casi todo.

—No sé de qué me hablas… Yo… sólo le agradecía que nos dejara descansar antes de continuar, nada más —ofreció, entreteniendo su mirada en los alrededores mientras convertía su mano en un puño para ocultar la perturbación sobre aquella antigua magia.

—Oh, querida, ¿ahora nos reservamos secretos? —la sonrisa del mago se acentuó y ella no pudo evitar devolverle una parecida; él tenía la mala costumbre de romper sus inhibiciones con una simple mirada cómplice.

—¡Ajá! Os gusta ¿no es así? —señaló, divertido —¡Oh, qué dulce indecisión! ¿Ser Cullen o el joven Lemarque? Ambos atractivos, jóvenes y muy disponibles. En momentos como este, no os envidio. Debe ser complicado ser la epítome de la pureza y la divinidad, cuando lo más probable es que vuestra mente esté deleitándose en secreto con más de cien lascivas formas de recorrer cada ángulo de aquellos intrépidos y dispuestos caballeros. Os compadezco… yo no sería capaz de resistirme a ninguno de ellos.

Ante aquel monólogo de incesantes y gratuitas especulaciones, Enallin soltó una estruendosa carcajada que la hizo arrepentirse en el momento en el que notó crujir sus costillas con aquel repentino esfuerzo. Maldijo a Dorian por ello, pero se apresuró a replicar.

—No… no es eso, _lethallin_. —explicó divertida y ligeramente dolorida mientras sujetaba a su amigo por el brazo. —Simplemente creo que es un buen hombre, como lo es el comandante, eso es todo... Además, lo que menos necesito ahora es complicarme la vida con un romance interracial ¿no crees?

—¿Sabes, querida? en ocasiones eres agotadoramente aburrida. Recuerda no decir eso muy en alto pues le romperás el corazón al desvalido y vulnerable Ser Cullen, y no queremos eso ¿verdad? Creo que la Inquisición no podría aguantar ese rostro de cachorrito abandonado por más tiempo. Sufriríamos bajas, desertores, incluso resfriados voluntarios… sería una catástrofe igual de grande que los músculos del apuesto comandante. —la carcajada de Dorian resonó por entre los muros de roca natural del lugar. Varios refugiados se voltearon para observarle y él los despachó con una enorme y pícara sonrisa, tal como solía hacer con aquellos que siempre dudaban de sus intenciones como buen tevinterano descarado que se sentía orgulloso al hacerse notar en tierras que no eran las suyas.

—¡Dorian! —Golpeó suavemente la mano del nigromante y éste río quedamente en respuesta —No seas así. Cullen no lo tiene fácil. Llevar el peso de un ejército de estas dimensiones requiere muchos sacrificios, horas sin dormir, y mucho aguante…

—¿Ahora es 'Cullen' y no 'El Comandante'? Vaya, me parece que me he perdido la parte más interesante. ¿Quizá tiene que ver con ese 'aguante' del que habláis? ¿O con ese beso de antes? Por favor, detalles. —si algo sabía hacer bien Dorian era comentar con maña e ironía, cuestiones que podían hacer sonrojar incluso al severo e imperturbable Loghain, ese que, por Thedas, tuvo que quedarse en el Velo redimiéndose así de cualesquiera que hubieran sido sus transgresiones del pasado por las que tan famoso era.

—Aj, eres incorregible. —sonrió Enallin mientras le obsequiaba con un suave pellizco en su fibroso y moreno antebrazo. El nigromante se hizo el ofendido pero la acompañó con una sutil risotada que terminó contagiándola, tal como era su buena costumbre.

Compartir con aquel humano era, sin duda, uno de los mejores presentes que la vida le había otorgado. A pesar de las bromas y provocaciones mutuas, ambos vibraban en armonía, como si sus almas fueran complementarias, en cierta forma gemelas, aunque indiscutiblemente diferentes.

Es posible que, en otra vida y en otras circunstancias totalmente distintas, no hubiera dudado en experimentar con aquel singular humano algo más que una profunda amistad. Sin embargo, en la realidad por la que ahora deambulaba, casi perdida, huérfana de toda pasión, ella era presa del amor que sentía por otro, y él sencillamente no compartía el interés romántico por las doncellas, teniendo, además, especial preferencia por algo más exótico y menos delicado, bastante lejano a lo cotidiano.

—¡ _Kaffas_! Casi lo olvido. —Intervino repentinamente el tevinterano —Un gigante de enormes brazos, entre otras extremidades, me espera inquieto. No quisiera que se hiciera daño jugando él solo. La paciencia no es precisamente su fuerte, ¿sabes?… —Enallin advirtió el escurridizo doble sentido de aquella explicación y rio despreocupadamente, al tiempo que se sujetaba las costillas para evitar que éstas pudieran salir grotescamente despedidas de su tórax, posiblemente ocasionando alguna ceguera permanente entre los refugiados.

—¡Ah! Y tapaos los oídos, Inquisidora. De todos los presentes, vos sois a quien menos quisiera escandalizar. Después de todo, no debemos contaminar esa 'pureza' que tanto os empeñáis en custodiar. —concluyó el mago acentuando su disertación con un travieso guiño.

Enallin asintió enseguida y se ruborizó con lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir entre ellos. Aunque estaba habituada a la picardía del tevinterano, no estaba acostumbrada a que dejara clara evidencia de lo que estaba por suceder. Su imaginación iba por delante de los hechos y ello no ayudaba a su tranquilidad. Después de todo, ella era una mujer y su cuerpo reaccionaba en consecuencia. Aquella íntima situación era algo que jamás había experimentado pero cuya teoría sabía a la perfección; o eso pensaba. Claro está, sólo podría saberlo si alguna vez llegaba a compartirlo con alguien, cuestión que ya creía firmemente imposible, dadas las circunstancias actuales.

La insistente agonía del recuerdo la sobrevino violentamente, y ahogó un quejido para evitar mostrar el dolor de lo que tanto quiso, pero que jamás tuvo realmente.

Dorian, emocionado como se hallaba, pareció no darse cuenta de aquel cambio en su semblante, así que agradeció a los Dioses por no ser también un impedimento en la felicidad de los demás. El joven desapareció al instante después, dejando como rastro su habitual esencia floral de elixir de violetas y almendras que solía usar para hidratar su suave y tostada piel. Enallin imaginaba el intenso contraste de la tersa, firme y morena figura del mago, en contraposición con el grisáceo, musculado y áspero cuerpo de su compañero kossith.

Su mente navegó algunas leguas en aquella escena y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio mientras, para hacer desaparecer de su mente las imágenes que había creado para su propio y culpable deleite. No era momento ni lugar para recrearse con fantasías que sabía que jamás se atrevería a cumplir, a pesar de las proposiciones que recibía de ellos cuando el brandy sustituía, con excesiva alegría, el inocuo y beneficioso té de hierbas.

Encontrándose finalmente sola y algo más tranquila, fue entonces consciente del persistente agotamiento que padecía. Desvió su mirada hacia los innumerables refugiados hacinados a sus alrededores y, a lo lejos, una silueta conocida llamó su atención; la figura de Cullen destacaba de entre los soldados que le acompañaban, mientras éste daba órdenes a algunos de sus exploradores que se ponían, de inmediato, con lo encomendado. Se le notaba cansado y, por su expresión ojerosa, supuso que se encontraba igual de extenuado que ella.

Se mantuvo largos minutos rondando el cuidado campamento, escuchando las quejas de muchos de los refugiados y las peticiones de hombres atormentados por el sufrimiento de la pérdida; algo que ella conocía muy bien. Hacía lo que podía por otorgarles algo de paz y comprensión, pero la desesperación había arraigado en sus corazones, haciéndolo todo mucho más complejo.

Cuando se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, el brillo lejano de una mirada despertó su interés. Volvió su rostro hacia el comandante y fue cuando le sorprendió contemplándola con especial atención.

Una pequeña corriente sacudió su cuerpo y se estremeció. Aquellos intensos ojos ámbar penetraban dentro de ella ahora más que nunca antes, como si, de alguna extraña manera, fuera la primera vez que estos la veían realmente.

Se le ocurrió sonreír y asentir mientras disimulaba no haberle sorprendido viéndola. El joven pareció sobresaltarse ligeramente con aquello pero, lejos de volver a sus obligaciones, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase a él.

Tuvo que controlarse para no acudir a trote como uno de sus soldados. En el breve tiempo que duró el trayecto hasta su posición, no supo descifrar por qué, tan repentinamente, sentía la necesidad de hallarse junto a él.

Por primera vez, aquella idea no le resultaba tan incómoda.

—Deberíais descansar, comandante. Fairbanks ha dispuesto todo para cubrir nuestra necesidad de reposo antes de la cena. —comentó apenas se encontró lo suficientemente cerca para que él la oyera.

—Me temo que aún hay cuestiones urgentes que atender. Tenemos numerosos refugiados durmiendo a la intemperie, varios niños están enfermos y aunque el mago ha hecho todo lo posible, necesitan asistencia. También hay una mujer a punto de dar a luz y su marido se encuentra desaparecido. Esta cueva, por muy grande y acogedora que sea, apenas cubre las necesidades de resguardo requeridas y me sería imposible pensar en descansar ahora mismo mientras hay personas que aún no se han llevado tan siquiera un mendrugo de pan a la boca. Todavía hay tanto por hacer… —el suspiro que liberó al terminar su explicación, hizo que Enallin comprendiese más elocuentemente la presión a la que se hallaba sometido.

Se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, su típico nerviosismo e intranquilidad volviendo de súbito a sus extremidades aunque, esta vez, le acompañaba un cálido hormigueo.

—Entiendo, comandante, pero de nada les servís si desfallecéis. Sabéis que no suelo hacerlo pero, si es necesario, tendré que ordenároslo y no quisiera recurrir a ello. Eso es más propio de Cassandra que de mí, así que no me hagáis planteármelo. —ofreció comprensiva aunque contundente.

Era ya demasiado lo compartido con el comandante como para saber que, con suaves y elocuentes explicaciones, él no cejaría en su empeño; su testarudez era incluso más acentuada que la de Cass. La única forma de hacerlo reaccionar era actuando con dureza; una a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada pero, dadas las circunstancias, no tendría otra opción que aplicar.

La mirada del comandante se tornó más oscura y su mano recurrió a una misiva que se hallaba debajo de algunos mapas y documentos topográficos de la región.

—No es todo, Heraldo. Nos ha llegado un mensaje de Cassan- es decir, de la Divina Victoria. Ofrece apoyo a la resolución de la crisis de los refugiados. —la inquietud se hacía patente en su tono y Enallin no supo interpretar el porqué de inmediato.

—¡Son buenas noticias, entonces! —concedió animada mientras le arrebataba al comandante la vitela con el mensaje —Podríamos distribuir los refugiados entre varios enclaves, no sólo en Feudo Celestial. Así podríamos darles una mejor vida a estas personas…

—Me temo que no es tan sencillo, Inquisidora. La Divina solicita, como compensación por ello, vuestra presencia en Halamshiral.

Enallin abrió los ojos en sorpresa —¿A mí? ¿Para qué me querría allí? No soy buena en eso que llamáis el Juego y no dispongo de tiempo para ello. Soy más necesaria aquí, con los refugiados y cerrando grietas. —replicó, molesta.

Las cuestiones diplomáticas con los humanos resultaban más extenuantes que encontrarse al borde de la muerte y pensar tan sólo en acudir nuevamente al Palacio de Invierno para enzarzarse en innumerables eventos e intrigas, mientras los nobles orlesianos la juzgan con cada gesto espontáneo producto de su 'educación salvaje', era peor que imaginarse de nuevo físicamente en el Velo.

—Al parecer, existen dudas sobre la capacidad de la Inquisición para controlar a los magos rebeldes. Además de ello, la Divina Victoria pretende reformar los círculos y solicita vuestro asesoramiento.

—¿Para qué busca mi consejo si duda de nuestra capacidad para controlar a los magos? ¡Es absurdo! —aunque Enallin apreciaba profundamente a Cassandra, saberla rodeada de las estiradas víboras palaciegas le hacía dudar, en última instancia, de sus verdaderas intenciones. Al fin y al cabo, a los ojos de muchos orlesianos, ella era una maga además de una 'salvaje de orejas puntiagudas'.

—Me temo que eso tendréis que preguntárselo vos, Inquisidora. —la voz de Cullen confirmó de inmediato su necesidad de descanso, así que decidió no insistir en ello y plegarse a la voluntad de su amiga.

—Está bien. —suspiró resignada —Informadle que acudiremos apenas volvamos de las Tumbas Esmeralda. Insistid en la imperiosa necesidad de desplegar cuanto antes por la zona refuerzos contra templarios rojos y demonios. No quisiera que al partir con los refugiados, estos se encontrasen con más desgracias que superar. Ya han sufrido bastante...

—Así se hará, Inquisidora. —Cullen asintió, obediente, y se dispuso a redactar la misiva pero Enallin le detuvo.

—Ahora no, comandante. Mañana. —intervino, apartándole la pluma de la mano. —Id a descansar. Ser Fairbanks nos avisará con cualquier novedad.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Ya habéis organizado todo, ¿o me equivoco? —Cullen suspiró cansado y quiso volver a intervenir, sin éxito.

—Comandante, por favor, habéis hecho suficiente por hoy... —Enallin posó su mano sobre la de él, y este se relajó con su tacto, asintiendo resignado después.

—De acuerdo, milady. Pero, con una condición. —la mirada del comandante se cruzó con la de ella, y Enallin le observó desconcertada por el repentino cambio de actitud.

—¿Cuál condición, comandante? –preguntó, curiosa.

—Si vos descansáis también. Aún no estáis del todo repuesta y os necesitamos completamente recuperada. Mañana nos espera una larga jornada. —la voz de Cullen era apenas un murmullo.

Inesperadamente, el pulgar del comandante acudió para acariciar sutilmente los dedos que ella posaba sobre su mano, avivando así el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Aún podía sentir el temblor en los labios del humano cuando, sin quererlo, estos rozaron los dedos que sujetaban el trozo de carne para él. Había sido una extraña sensación comprobar la humedad y calidez de aquel marcado labio superior, cuando el joven se apartó repentinamente, algo turbado por lo íntimo del momento.

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Se hallaba oculto detrás de numerosos y sutiles detalles; miradas intensas camufladas de formalidad o malestar, gestos delicados que duraban apenas unos segundos, consideraciones espontáneas pero que mostraban gran interés… y así una larga lista de gestos y significados que pasaban completamente desapercibidos para ella.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de todo y, cuando quiso percatarse de lo que ocurría en ese mismo instante, tenía ya su mano entrelazada con la de él.

Ambos se sorprendieron a sí mismos deshaciendo aquel inesperado agarre e intervinieron al mismo tiempo, sin saber qué decir.

—Yo, ehm…

—S-sí, yo también… —dijo Enallin, alojando sus inquietas manos detrás de su espalda; su áncora brillando más intensamente que antes.

Su ojos buscaban desesperadamente un cómodo lugar donde dirigir su atención pero, por fortuna, la interrupción de un explorador les salvó de aquel repentino aprieto.

—Comandante, ya están todos en sus puestos y las guardias en rotación. Vuestra tienda también está desplegada.

—Ehm, bien, Jim. Gracias. —Cullen la observaba de soslayo y su reacción fue ofrecerle una tímida sonrisa que él correspondió con cierta inquietud.

—Oh, una cosa más. —continuó el joven antes de marcharse —En vista del escaso espacio, sólo hemos podido levantar una tienda, comandante. Pero me he tomado la libertad de incluir dos jergones, uno para vos y otro para la Inquisidora. Si necesitáis algo más, estaré en el puente superior haciendo la ronda. —y sin más, el hombre se marchó, dejándolos desconcertados.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó estupefacta. No era la primera vez que compartía la tienda con alguien, pero sí con él y, aunque no le suponía un problema, sabía que eso daría más de qué hablar a su amigo tevinterano.

El comandante se hallaba en el mismo estado que ella, pero ofreció con diligencia una solución.

—No os preocupéis, Inquisidora, podéis ir a descansar vos primero. Yo… yo aún tengo cosas que hacer. —de nuevo ese gesto con su mano en su nuca, mientras evitaba mirarla.

—Oh, no. De eso nada, comandante. —Enallin dio un paso hacia él y apartó de su mano los documentos que había comenzado a releer. —Nos iremos los dos y, para cuando sea la hora de cenar, ya habremos descansado lo suficiente como para revisar que todo vaya bien. Habéis guiado la marcha de hoy y todo el despliegue al llegar. Si os incomoda compartir tienda, puedo dormir a la intemperie con Cole. Soy una elfa dalishana, ¿recordáis? —estiró su brazo para sujetarle y le sonrió, buscando reconfortarle.

La timidez del humano era notable aunque tal comportamiento sólo se daba cuando Enallin se mostraba cercana y amable con él. Ahora era capaz de identificarlo, y comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente atraída por todo aquello, por todo lo que parecía significar.

Si bien es cierto que podría haber dado la opción de que fuera él el primero en descansar, Enallin tampoco se encontraba bien y necesitaba cerrar los ojos unos minutos o, en su defecto, meditar. El evidente escaso espacio del campamento había dado margen para desplegar tan sólo dos tiendas más además de la de Fairbanks. En una, Toro y Dorian disfrutaban de lo que sea que estuvieran compartiendo, mientras la otra tendría que compartirse con los que quedaran del grupo principal. A quiénes albergaría, era evidente pues, cuando viajaban, Cole solía subir a la copa de los árboles y descansar, aunque ella nunca le había visto dormir.

El resto de los soldados y los numerosos refugiados se resguardaban en la enorme cueva común que fungía como perfecto emplazamiento de socorro, completamente cobijado y oculto por el característico manto verde de la región.

Las Tumbas Esmeralda eran un entorno colmado de vegetación fresca, abundante y colorida. Enallin podía sentir la magia flotando aún aletargada en cada suspiro de la tierra, en cada arroyo o cueva. Su poder innato vibraba con especial armonía en aquella atmósfera, y el mismísimo áncora se agitaba rítmicamente como si intentase comunicarse con lo que la rodeaba. Incluso las voces del _Vir'abelasan_ revoloteaban como la inquieta alondra que busca su alimento entre los matorrales del valle donde su clan se alzaba al norte de las Marcas Libres.

Todo aquel despliegue de sensaciones se mezclaron con las más mundanas, cuando los ojos del comandante se fijaron en los de ella, dudando de si aceptar el compartir o no el descanso.

Enallin apretó su brazo y amplió su sonrisa, buscando convencerle de que nada malo ocurría por compartir una fina tela por tejado.

—Decidid pues, pero no os quedaréis aquí. —insistió mientras tiraba de él para que la acompañase.

El comandante sonrió y agitó la cabeza en señal de resignación.

—Está bien. Como vos deseéis. —dijo, dejándose llevar finalmente.

Al notar que ya no había resistencia por parte del humano, Enallin liberó su brazo y ambos avanzaron hasta la tienda que compartirían. Cullen se detuvo antes de entrar y apartó la cortina para permitir que ella entrase primero.

Al internarse, las pupilas de Enallin se ajustaron a la escasa luz del lugar y tomó asiento en uno de los jergones, mientras veía al comandante inquietarse por lo estrecho del lugar.

—No os preocupéis, comandante. He compartido tienda con el Qunari y os puedo asegurar que sobra espacio. —sonrió al tiempo que optó por sacudirse los pies antes de disponerlos sobre el pequeño lecho.

El hombre pareció relajarse aunque todavía se percibía algo perdido.

—¿Os quedaréis de pie ahí toda la noche? No es que sea precisamente muy cómodo. —bromeó Enallin mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara.

El hombre parecía algo turbado por aquel comentario y sus manos buscaban, desesperadamente, algo en su armadura.

—Es... no puedo…

Balbuceó mientras sus dedos trabajaban sobre su coraza.

Fue entonces cuando Enallin comprendió. La tenue luz del lugar, era prácticamente oscuridad para un humano y el joven estaba teniendo ciertas dificultades para quitarse su pesada armadura.

Claro está, él sabría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados pero, dado su nerviosismo y el ajustado espacio, era evidente que se le estaba resistiendo más de la cuenta.

Aquello le resultó divertido y soltó una pequeña carcajada que controló poniéndose la mano sobre la boca.

El hombre parecía tan contrariado por su incapacidad de desatarse la coraza que Enallin tuvo que intervenir para ayudarle.

—Así, aquí. Ya está… —dijo, mientras desataba de un hábil movimiento una parte de su armadura.

—Gracias.

Al apartar de su torso la enorme placa metálica, el intenso calor del cuerpo del _shemlen_ golpeó de lleno su rostro, un tenue olor a hierro y cuero se hizo evidente en el ambiente y un recuerdo de infancia acudió a ella súbitamente.

—Os… habéis quedado callada. —intervino Cullen mientras la veía trabajar en el resto de su armadura.

—Oh, no es nada. Sólo recordaba mi infancia… –ofreció cabizbaja, la melancolía volviendo a ella como de costumbre.

—¿Buenos recuerdos?

—Sí… en parte.

A pesar de los años que habían pasado, el recuerdo aún dolía.

Aquel instante con Ser Cullen, se asemejaba al ritual cotidiano que solía compartir con su padre cuando ella era apenas una niña. Éste regresaba al campamento después de una larga jornada de exploración o de comercio con alguna ciudad _shemlen y_ ella aprovechaba para hacerle preguntas mientras le desataba, pieza por pieza, la hermosa armadura ligera que él, tan orgulloso, llevaba a diario. Había sido la armadura de su abuelo y su padre sentía especial predilección por aquel engorroso artilugio.

Claro está, el comandante no podía saberlo pero su padre había sido asesinado a sangre fría a manos de unos templarios mientras la protegía de ellos y, desde entonces, la larga sombra de la pérdida había estado acompañándola, dejándole poco margen para el solaz.

El comandante la observó con detenimiento y la expresión en su rostro, dio paso a una incomodidad diferente.

—Lo lamento… No era mi intención despertar recuerdos dolorosos, Inquisidora.

—Enallin… por favor, llamadme Enallin, comandante. —insistió débilmente, mientras desataba otro complicado nudo de la armadura.

—Cullen… por favor, llamadme Cullen, Enallin… —su voz, prácticamente una caricia.

Para su sorpresa, pudo oír el aumento de los latidos del corazón del comandante cuando ella se detuvo a observarle, casi a un palmo de su rostro, mientras sus dedos trabajaban, ahora torpemente, sobre un nudo rebelde.

Le había sorprendido aquella forma de dirigirse a ella, la suave pausa antes de decir su nombre, la delicada exhalación al terminar de hablar… y tuvo que aclararse la garganta y hacer acopio de voluntad para responder de forma casual y no mostrar las numerosas sensaciones que cruzaban por su vientre en ese instante.

—Veo que los dos tenemos un problema con los nombres… —rio quedamente, mientras se sacudía las manos y se apartaba un poco de su torso. Cullen la acompañó en la incómoda risa y carraspeó ligeramente, desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar.

—Ya está. Lo demás, es vuestro. —ofreció Enallin, dando un paso atrás, ordenando entretanto a sus rodillas controlar el absurdo temblor por la deliciosa cercanía del _shemlen_.

No sólo sus rodillas se mostraron en rebeldía, la marca en su mano se agitó y una descontrolada chispa iluminó la tienda, sobresaltando sutilmente al comandante.

—E-en fin, si ya no me necesitáis… cr-creo que me recostaré un rato.

—S-sí, gracias, Inqu-Enallin —corrigió el joven.

Enallin sonrió y asintió antes de alejarse completamente. La media sonrisa que el comandante le dedicó y la forma que aquella cicatriz tenía de curvarse al sonreír, fueron suficientes para distraerla y trastabillar antes de lograr encontrar el equilibrio final.

Si Cullen se dio cuenta de eso, no dio muestra de ello, pero Enallin se reprendió por actuar de forma tan inexplicablemente torpe.

La figura del humano era, sin duda, magistral. Se sintió culpable por escudriñar de soslayo el cuerpo del hombre, pero no se arrepintió en absoluto cuando pudo observar su silueta sin la enorme e incómoda armadura de por medio.

Enallin no sabía por qué ahora le miraba así. No era la primera vez que veía el torso desnudo del comandante pues él solía entrenar con sus hombres a la intemperie para disfrute de muchos en Feudo Celestial. No obstante, ella nunca se había detenido a observarle realmente hasta en ese instante.

No sabía cuán ciega se hallaba por Solas, hasta ahora. Había cerrado sus ojos y oídos al resto del mundo, y una sensación de rabia descontrolada hizo presa de ella, su áncora volviendo a agitarse con el sentimiento.

Sin embargo, pudo evitar el despliegue de magia a su alrededor y se agitó en su jergón, disimulando estar somnolienta.

Un delicado suspiro del _shem_ , fue lo último que oyó antes de que el mundo onírico la reclamase finalmente, devolviéndola a las habituales pesadillas en donde aquel lobo blanco, con certeza, la estaría esperando.

… … … … … … … … … …

—Ser Fairbanks, ¿queríais verme?

Enallin se anunció al llegar a la tienda del noble y éste la recibió con una amplia y encantadora sonrisa.

—Pasad, Inquisidora. Os estaba esperando. —el joven se acercó a ella y le ofreció una copa de vino que sirvió sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

—Gracias. —agradeció Enallin, dando un pequeño sorbito mientras miraba a sus alrededores con cierta incomodidad.

Al despertar de la tan necesitada siesta, Enallin se encontró con que el comandante ya no se hallaba en la tienda. No sin sentir cierto pesar por su ausencia, se refrescó el rostro con un pequeño balde de agua fría que, según parecía, había dejado Cullen ahí para ella, y se arregló un poco antes de encontrarse con Fairbanks.

Cierto nerviosismo se hizo patente al observarle tan atento y sonriente, pero el hambre que sentía apenas dejaba margen para otra sensación.

Su estómago rugía y, el pequeño sobro de vino, sólo acrecentó su ya notable apetito.

—Según nuestra última conversación, queríais hablarme de algo importante, ¿no es así? —recordó, dando mientras otro sorbo, esta vez algo más abundante.

El noble la observó con curiosidad y sonrió de nuevo, su mirada más intensa que segundos antes.

—Sí, milady. No sé si es importante pero creo que puede ser interesante para… ambas partes. —dijo cuidadosamente el joven mientras bebía de su copa, sin apartar su rapaz mirada de ella.

Enallin frunció el ceño, su característico recelo por los _shemlen_ , volviendo como un recuerdo biológico más que voluntario.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que me queréis decir? —apartó la copa de sus labios y esperó a que el humano explicase su intencionalidad.

—Veréis… —Fairbanks volvió a servir nuevamente vino en su copa y vertió en la de ella también, aclarándose mientras la voz para continuar —Quería haceros una pregunta personal, milady, si me lo permitís.

Aquella petición la pilló por sorpresa. —Depende de la pregunta, pero adelante. —ofreció, más curiosa que desconfiada.

—Me preguntaba si… si actualmente estáis con alguien.

Enallin le miró con asombro y abandonó la copa sobre una mesa cercana, antes de preguntar —¿Para qué queréis saberlo, milord? —preguntó, desconfiada y algo molesta por el atrevimiento.

El humano volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez una ligera timidez dibujó su expresión, y la observó con señalada intención mientras abandonaba la humilde copa en un rincón de la mesa para dar después un enérgico paso hacia ella.

Aunque su instinto fue apartarse al instante, apenas logró parpadear cuando el _shemlen_ sujetó delicadamente sus manos y se acercó un poco más a ella, su mirada navegando por su rostro, analizándolo, mientras ella podía sentir aquel sutil temblor en los dedos del joven.

—Casaos conmigo, Lady Lavellan. Sed mi mujer...

El grave tono de aquella petición detuvo su aliento súbitamente. A la agitación de aquellos dedos, se unieron su estupefacción y su propio nerviosismo.

Si había algún evento en el que ella pudiera perder el apetito de golpe, jamás hubiera pensado que sería este, pero ahí estaba ella, delante de un humano que, ansioso, pedía su mano sin apenas conocerla.

Mientras que Solas…

…Solas ya era historia.

… … … … … … … … … …

A pesar de la claridad del atardecer, confiaba en su capacidad de pasar absolutamente desapercibido por entre el follaje cercano. No sólo su magia le ayudaba, sino la capacidad de sigilo que, milenios de práctica, había madurado en su hábito de efugio.

Los exploradores del grupo recién llegado, recorrían el lugar con claros signos de extenuación y sabía que, aunque dejase clara evidencia de su presencia, pocos serían los que lograsen deducir su ubicación.

Aquella cueva era prácticamente yerma en magia; un reducto improvisado de la influencia que los _shemlen_ tenían sobre el entorno.

La magia evadía la naturaleza humana y, sin embargo, algunos de aquellos seres mostraban las habilidades de su Pueblo.

Desde lo alto de aquella copa, observó a uno de ellos conversar con la delgada silueta de quien sería ella.

Cerró los ojos y expandió lentamente su aura, fragmentándola en delicados tentáculos invisibles que fluían libres hacia el entorno que le rodeaba, absorbiendo la esencia de quienes se hallaban cerca, hasta finalmente rozar la envoltura mágica de su objetivo final.

Sintió vívidamente el antiguo poder de su presencia y confirmó su identidad. Ella era la clave de todo, y las voces que invadían su mente, guardaban el potencial del caos al que tan ajena se hallaba su portadora.

No era la primera vez que la veía, pero sí la primera vez que estaba siendo testigo de su desinteresada aunque reconocida bondad. Su amo parecía tenerla en alta estima y él sentía especial curiosidad por aquello. No es común que un Dios aprecie a un simple mortal y menos si su reflejo es todo aquello que fue mal.

La ahora débil magia de la joven y lo delicado de su salud, no parecían detener su avance sobre los llantos y peticiones de aquellos _shemlen_ y elfos del bosque que, tan encarecidamente, suplicaban su ayuda.

Durante un tiempo, no pudo apartar su mirada de ella. Detrás de la evidente tristeza que portaba, fiel representación de la suya propia, parecía haber una poderosa determinación, algo que trascendía al mismo poder del orbe en su delicada mano, o a su propia magia innata; algo de lo que, en milenios, no había sido testigo.

No era la primera vez que la veía, no… pero sí la primera en contemplarla.

* * *

 **Kaffas:** mierda en teveno/tevíntero (idioma autóctono de Tevinter).

 **Lethallin:** término élfico de cariño hacia un hombre.

 **Shemlen:** rápido/niños rápidos. Nombre despectivo hacia los humanos, o típica alusión a ellos.


	5. 5 - Más Cerca

**¡Hola, people!**

 **Como últimamente no me encuentro muy allá… este capítulo lo siento atropellado. Espero que a vuestros ojos no lo esté tanto. Tampoco ocurren muchas cosas porque estaba pensado para ser más largo, pero he decidido dejar el resto para el siguiente capítulo y no hacer tan largo éste.**

 **Gracias mil por continuar conmigo.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 ** _Anotación: He escrito este capítulo escuchando repetidas veces las canciones "Suburban War" de Arcade Fire y "Down" de Jason Walker. Había más, pero esas son las que más han recorrido mi mente mientras intentaba escribir algo que fuera medianamente legible._**

 _Nota: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia puede contener spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Más cerca -**

* * *

Ni en cien edades se hubiera esperado tal proposición.

El joven noble le explicó que aquella idea había nacido cuando meditó sobre el futuro de los refugiados y sobre el templado compromiso de la corte orlesiana y fereldena en el asunto. Descubrió que no existía ningún sólido representante de los damnificados salvo, quizá, la Inquisidora misma. Aquello pareció despejar sus dudas y decidió que, una unión por conveniencia en beneficio de los más necesitados, daría el empujón final a la solución de los afectados por la guerra y demás desgracias colaterales. El apoyo nobiliario que él aportaría, recursos y contactos, y la infraestructura de la Inquisición además de la relevante figura de la Heraldo, se convertiría en la perfecta combinación para acelerar y potenciar la recuperación de los pueblos.

Fairbanks parecía sumamente convencido de aquello; se le notaba por la exaltación que mostraba ante su razonamiento. No obstante, ella no supo qué responder. En su mirada, Enallin observaba la sinceridad reflejada a través sus cristalinas pupilas, pero intuía que había algo más. No pudo evitar azorarse con lo cercana de aquella inesperada propuesta y, por verse incapaz de discutir más la cuestión, tuvo que dar por finalizada la reunión, prometiendo, más adelante, una contestación que, de antemano, no sabía cómo afrontar.

Salió de aquella tienda bastante alterada, los latidos de su corazón asemejaban el ritmo de un tambor de guerra cuyo tenso cuero estuviera próximo a resquebrajarse, y su antes abundante apetito había remitido hasta el punto de no creerse capaz de volver a ingerir algo en varios días. Decir que todo le daba vueltas, era un simple eufemismo porque, ahora, nada a su alrededor parecía gozar de la suficiente solidez como para soportar su movimiento al andar.

Más allá del impacto de tan inesperada petición, Enallin veía el potencial de aquel plan. La recuperación de las naciones estaba siendo extenuantemente lenta. Orlais parecía más preocupada por recobrar la compostura con fiestas y bailes después de su vergonzosa guerra civil, que por reconstruir su tierra para hacerla florecer. Ferelden, incapaz de ver más allá de la tragedia de Risco Rojo, se mantenía firme ante su decisión de recuperar los círculos antes que de restaurar lo perdido.

Sin lugar a dudas, hacía falta una figura consolidada y robusta que defendiera a los más necesitados, a aquellos que no poseían voz alguna entre los que ostentan el poder. Hasta ahora, la Inquisición se había encargado de reconstruir lo posible de las aldeas y pueblos asolados por la guerra y Corifeus, pero la situación abarcaba una amplitud del daño que, en ocasiones, era insostenible de llevar a cabo con los recursos que poseían. Una alianza, una sólida y formal unión con un noble de buena fama y abundantes recursos, podría resultar en una gran ventaja dentro de la problemática global, algo que ayudaría, sin duda alguna, a las buenas gentes de Thedas.

Enallin era capaz de percibir la ambición de tal estrategia, así como su más que evidente utilidad, pero le desagradaba de sobremanera acceder a dicha petición sin tan siquiera llegar a profundizar en las implicaciones personales de aquella situación.

Antes de abandonar la tienda del noble, Enallin prometió reflexionar sobre su proposición con la atención que ameritaba y éste le agradeció la consideración depositando nuevamente un cálido beso sobre su mano. No obstante, la contestación que ella diera, no sería una decisiva, mas sí una condicional. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar tal compromiso sin antes ahondar más en las verdaderas intenciones del joven mientras averiguaba por qué tal ocurrencia no le resultaba del todo desagradable.

 _Solas… ¿Qué hubiera pensado él de todo esto?_

Ella aún adolecía de los males del abandono del elfo y encontrarse en esta situación tan particular, que se presentaba además tan íntima y determinante para su vida, acentuaba la impotencia de no poder superar de una vez por todas las heridas de un corazón roto.

Se mantuvo un instante de pie, en mitad del campamento, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse, su mirada perdida en un punto de la nada, mientras su mente daba vueltas en torno a la complejidad de aquella idea.

Finalmente decidió distraerse, dedicando parte de la noche en usar su magia para curar algunos enfermos, especialmente niños y ancianos; aquello siempre le proporcionaba paz y claridad de pensamiento.

Mientras las personas, la mayoría _shemlen_ , agradecían su dedicación, ella no dejaba de pensar en el camino que tendría que recorrer siendo la señora de Lemarque; ella… una elfa dalishana que, además, era una apóstata. Sería todo un reto a conquistar, pensó, mientras consideraba las enormes implicaciones de tal controvertida unión.

Incluso se atrevió a imaginar su posible descendencia. ¿Tendrían sus hijos el tono ambarino de sus ojos, o el turquesa de los del padre? ¿Vivirían en algún palacio, refugio o château? Y lo que era más importante, ¿serían felices?

Aquella idea le revolvió las entrañas. Él era un _shemlen_ que, además de ser orlesiano, ostentaba un título nobiliario; sus iguales en la corte no mirarían con buenos ojos tal enlace por muy líder de la Inquisición que ella fuera, estaba segura. Entonces, ¿cómo podría aquello significar una ventaja? Tendría que meditarlo con más detenimiento…

Se estremeció con brusquedad y tuvo que sentarse en el primer lugar disponible antes de desfallecer. La travesía hasta este enclave, sus heridas y el uso que daba a su magia, la habían debilitado hasta rozar la absoluta extenuación. Todo ello, sumado a unos turbulentos y conflictivos pensamientos, minaba aún más su capacidad de recuperación y su magia se volvía más inestable y débil.

Se permitió un instante antes de continuar su camino. Respiró profundamente y volvió a ponerse en pie, no sin tambalearse antes de lograr el equilibrio idóneo para avanzar sin desplomarse. Sus rodillas apenas soportaban su peso y su costado aún dolía en exceso. Pese a su testarudez inicial, comprendió que los refugiados tendrían que esperar hasta mañana pues era imperativo ahora el descanso.

Se acercó a la tienda dando pequeños pasitos sin desviar su atención del camino. Al percibir el silencio en su interior, se adentró sin mirar a sus alrededores; quería pasar desapercibida para que nadie la importunase con alguna exigencia, nueva súplica o comentario inoportuno, tal era su cansancio.

—¡Por Elgar'nan! creo que nunca he estado más cansada. —con cuidado, se deshizo de sus ropajes y se recostó sobre su lecho cubriéndose sólo con un camisón y la fina tela de las sábanas. Aunque la noche era fresca, aquella cobertura fue suficiente para sentirse lo más cálida posible y así poder rendirse a la atracción del Más Allá. El áncora emitía una tenue luz esmeralda y, curiosamente, aquello le proporcionó cierta paz antes de perder la consciencia.

El Velo se rasgó de forma sumamente inusual; prácticamente la succionaba hacia un vórtice oscuro y denso de donde brotaban los sueños y los espíritus aletargados. Acudió a aquella realidad, como tantas otras veces, sólo que esta vez lo hizo en otra figura corpórea.

Confusa por aquella novedad, intentó rozarse la cara con sus dedos pero fueron pezuñas lo que alzó en vez. Quiso gritar, y su voz se tornó en un agudo y quejumbroso balido apenas reconocible. Asustada, miró a sus alrededores en busca de una salida, pero la densa espesura, repleta de follaje sinuoso y vivo, la rodeaba como una hermosa maraña de brillante verdor. Sus orejas, ahora largas y peludas, se movían con la voz del viento y los innumerables sonidos que ahora podía percibir. Escuchó el tenue fluir del agua y su olfato se agudizó hasta captar la esencia de la humedad en el ambiente.

Inquieta por ello, se apresuró hasta su destino, no sabiendo muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía, más guiada por el instinto que por la razón. El miedo quería hacer presa de ella, pero eso no la detuvo. Galopó veloz hasta que el repiquetear del agua se volvió violento y, entonces, se detuvo.

Delante de ella, un riachuelo oscuro y lúgubre transcurría por entre los árboles, esquivándolos intencionadamente como si anduviese buscando a una presa esquiva. Con el terror aún persistente en su pecho, decidió acercarse y observar su reflejo en la rivera de aquel onírico río. Entonces la vio; la figura que se reflejaba era esbelta, pálida, digna. Su rostro alargado observaba el cristalino líquido con mirada perdida; una mirada lechosa y cargada de temor e incertidumbre.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, y aquella forma animal la imitó. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta pero era su reflejo lo que la observaba de vuelta en aquella oscuridad líquida.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Jamás, en todos sus años siendo la Primera del clan con su correspondiente instrucción, había oído hablar de semejante ilusión. El Más Allá, era una realidad que distorsionaba los deseos, necesidades y anhelos, así como aquello que rodeaba al soñador, pero nunca había oído hablar de tal retorcido artificio ni siquiera cuando Solas se dedicó a mostrarle, empíricamente, cuán maravillosos e intensos aquellos sueños podían llegar a ser.

Temerosa por lo que tal veleidosa representación pudiera significar, intentó alejarse de aquella imagen al instante, pero sus delicadas patas tropezaron con algo que no fue capaz de reconocer hasta que dos enormes y negras extremidades engulleron su cuello en un furioso e inesperado abrazo.

Ahí, aún delante de aquel traicionero riachuelo, ella es capaz de verlo en el reflejo; una oscura sombra aspira a apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras, lentamente, busca cubrirla con su densa niebla hasta que no quede nada del ser que ahora es.

Vuelve a gritar, pero el bramido que libera es inaudible. Desesperada, intenta ahora escapar haciendo uso de su magia pero ahí nada es como en la vigilia y el ente parece interesada en hacerla suya a la fuerza. Ella se resiste y sus pezuñas rasgan el suelo mientras aquel lúgubre riachuelo sigue reflejando su imagen y la de ese inclemente demonio hasta que, súbitamente, su entorno muta con violencia ante sus ojos.

Aturdida por la repentina brusquedad de aquel inesperado cambio, busca asirse a lo primero que encuentra, mas lo que halla próximo no son ya aquellos oscuros apéndices ni aquel desolador río, sino su propio rostro reflejado, ahora nuevamente marcado, mientras dos tristes ojos azules la observan atentos con latente hambre.

Enallin alza sus manos y se cubre la boca ante el asombro de aquella imagen y se estremece al sentir su presencia tan cerca, tan poderosa. El familiar reflejo que contempla en el enorme Eluvian dorado, le devuelve una grotesca sonrisa que acentúa su evidente intención.

—Esto es lo que deseas, ¿verdad, _vhenan_? —la voz, una burda imitación de la que ella guarda con cariño en su recuerdo, la impela a contestar y asiente mas no emite respuesta por miedo a pactar algo que sabe traicionero. No obstante, aquella no es la primera vez que hacen uso de su recuerdo y deseo con tal propósito, y ella es consciente de ello ¡Vaya si lo es!

—Puedes tenerme si lo deseas. Puedes tener todo de mí, incluso aquello que me negué a ofrecerte, sólo debes decir las palabras. —sus largos y pálidos dedos acarician ahora su mentón sin apartar la mirada de ella a través del espejo.

Enallin se agita desde los cimientos de su ser por aquel suave y conocido roce, y cierra sus ojos antes de no poder evitar la tentación.

—¡Contesta! ¿No es acaso esto lo que tu herido corazón más desea? ¿No estarías dispuesta a ver arder todo lo que te rodea con tal de tenerme, _vhenan_? ¡Responde!

Las frías manos de esa hermosa y peligrosa criatura acuden a su cintura y se clavan en su piel, sujetándola fuertemente para evitar su huida. Ella lucha contra lo que siente en sus entrañas pero su voz, su tacto, su aroma y su reflejo rasgan parte de la voluntad que le queda resquebrajando, entremedias, su cansado corazón.

—Yo… no…

—¿Sí? Dime, _vhenan_ … ¿me deseas? —sus húmedos labios rozan ahora sus orejas y ella gime en respuesta. ¡Creadores, cuánto lo desea!

El aliento de una delicada aunque cruel carcajada, estremece su escasa entereza. Debilitada por aquella despiadada reacción, Enallin finalmente deja reposar sus manos sobre su cuerpo y ofrece una última resistencia en forma de negativa, una inútil defensa que se ve fragmentada en miles de diminutas porciones cuando la cálida lengua del elfo acaricia lentamente su cuello con extrema y ardiente pretensión. Sólo entonces su prerrogativa se le antoja necesaria y se entrega por completo a la sensación de calidez que comienza a crecer, con violencia, en su vientre.

— _Vhenan_ … responde ¿me deseas?

—Yo…

—¿Sí?

—Esto es…

—Dime… ¿deseas más?

Su cuerpo vibraba con la entonación y cadencia de aquella deliciosa propuesta. Los labios del elfo saboreaban cada resquicio de su cuello y hombros, tal como lo recordaba, mientras sus dedos recorrían su cuerpo con delicadas e íntimas caricias que electrificaban cada poro de su piel hasta estremecerse desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Quería resistirse, quería negarse a ello, decirle lo mucho que la había herido, lo mucho que lo detestaba por destrozarle la vida… pero lo cierto era que, él, elfo, demonio o recuerdo, lo era todo para ella; su vida, su perdición, su voluntad… y su fuerza.

Fue el beso seguido de un suave mordisco lo que la hizo abandonarse a aquella traicionera pero deliciosa sensación. Sus labios se separaron para simular dejar libre la respuesta que la ataría al placer de tenerle eternamente junto a ella, como siempre deseó que estuviera y como sabe que jamás estará, salvo que, en aquel instante, Enallin cediera su dolorida y maltratada alma a cambio.

… … … … … … … … … …

—Que los soldados hagan guardias más cortas. No podemos arriesgarnos a realizar la vigilancia luchando contra la somnolencia. Repartid té entre los turnos y no olvidéis llevar a cabo la ronda por las cercanías. No debemos bajar la guardia. Esta gente depende de nosotros. Estad muy atentos ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor. —contestaron todos al unísono.

—Bien, podéis retiraros.

Los soldados se marcharon en silencio y él se mantuvo unos minutos revisando que todo estuviera organizado para cubrir las rondas y vigilia de la madrugada. El descanso previo le había sentado bien, aunque apenas logró conciliar el sueño debido a su inexplicable estado de nerviosismo.

Se maldijo varias veces por actuar de una forma tan inestable delante de la Inquisidora, pero era algo que no podía evitar. La reducción de su dosis de control de lirio, entre otras cuestiones, había afectado su estoicismo haciendo complicado mantener su habitual entereza.

—Ser, ¿me permitís unas palabras?

La voz del noble le sobresaltó e, instintivamente, se llevó una mano al cuello en acto reflejo a la incomodidad de verse expuesto.

—Sí, milord. ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo? —concedió.

El joven sonrió y se aclaró la garganta para responder.

—Es posible, comandante. —le miró detenidamente y continuó sin apartar de él su mirada —No soy muy bueno dejando entrever ciertas cuestiones, ser, así que iré al grano para evitar malentendidos.

Aquella intervención le extrañó de sobremanera, más viniendo de un noble orlesiano que apenas conocía y con el que aún no había cruzado palabras en privado. Alzó una ceja en respuesta y esperó paciente a su explicación, aunque algo le decía que la conversación tornaría en una situación incómoda.

—He de seros sincero, ser. He visto cómo miráis a la Inquisidora y… os comprendo, creedme. Pero me temo que he de pediros que, a ser posible, renunciéis a vuestras intenciones con la Heraldo.

Tuvo que hacer un gran acopio de voluntad para no dejar caer su mandíbula ante aquel comentario, aunque estaba casi seguro de que su asombro era evidente al ver la sutil mueca de entretenimiento del noble.

—No sé de qué estáis… —se esforzó por explicar, entre balbuceos.

—Por favor, no hace falta que lo neguéis. —intervino el noble levantando la mano —Vuestro interés ha resultado evidente, comandante, aunque he de confesar que me ha sorprendido pues pensaba que vos seríais más proclive a alejaros de tal tentación. No obstante, imagino que, en ocasiones, se hace complicado alejarse de aquello que se admira y desea, ¿no es cierto? —la amable y comprensiva sonrisa del joven crispó especialmente sus nervios ¿Tan evidente era en sus intenciones?

—Milord, no sé qué estáis queriendo darme a entender con todo esto pero estimo inapropiado tratar tales cuestiones aquí y ahora. Tampoco considero que sea de vuestra incumbencia cómo he de mirar a la Inquisidora. —se irguió, bastante molesto por aquella osada afrenta, y clavó sus pupilas en el rostro del joven noble que le miraba ahora con cierta condescendencia en su expresión.

—Quizá no sea apropiado tratar esta cuestión aquí y ahora, comandante, pero me temo que es necesario y resulta que es de mi absoluta incumbencia pues… —carraspeó e inhaló aire para continuar con decisión —… he pedido formalmente la mano de lady Lavellan en matrimonio.

No supo identificar si aquello que experimentó súbitamente fue un relámpago atravesando su estupefacta carne, o una repentina caída de agua helada, lo único que llegó a entender es que, sus expectativas, habían sido destruidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin tan siquiera ser capaz de vaticinarlo.

—¿D-disculpad, milord? —fue lo único que llegó a elaborar antes de sentir náuseas.

El hombre sonrió y dejó caer suavemente una mano sobre su hombro, gesto que semejaba una especie de compensación por haber resultado perdedor de una competición que no sabía que estaba disputando.

—No os preocupéis, ser. En caso de que todo salga bien, prometo ser el caballero que la Heraldo se merece. Lamento… lamento que alberguéis sentimientos por lady Lavellan pero, según parece, la joven no os corresponde, ¿o me equivoco?

Aunque aquel despliegue de intencionalidad parecía sincero, Cullen sintió sus entrañas revolverse con el gesto despreocupado de aquel noble rebelde. El fuego de la ira, estalló dentro de su pecho y apretó la mandíbula para evitar enviar un puño directo a la del confiado joven.

—Me parece, milord, que estáis demasiado seguro de lo que expresáis sin conocer en detalle a la Inquisidora ni, evidentemente, mis intenciones para con ella, pero no seré yo quien os evite caer en el error —dijo, apretando los dientes con rabia —Si me disculpáis, ¿me necesitáis para algo más?

El noble se llevó una mano al cabello y suspiró, algo contrariado por su respuesta.

—Ser Cullen, no quisiera que os tomarais mis palabras como una afrenta personal; no tengo nada contra vos, os lo prometo. Suelo ser muy directo con aquello que considero importante y, esta posible unión, lo es. No por mí, ni siquiera por la Inquisidora, sino por Thedas. Necesitamos una alianza sólida que guíe la recuperación de todo lo que se ha perdido por culpa de esta despiadada guerra. —se acercó a él y volvió a depositar una comprensiva palma sobre su hombro —Con el corazón en la mano os digo que tal es mi intención, no el arrebataros lo que consideráis vuestro derecho o deseo. Espero sepáis verlo.

Con aquello, el recién nombrado noble le dio un par de delicados golpes en el hombro y se retiró meditabundo. Cullen observó el gesto de Fairbanks mientras caminaba distraído por entre los refugiados; no parecía especialmente contento por aquello, más sí preocupado por quién sabe cuántas cosas más.

Las personas que se acercaban a él, siempre le mostraban cierta devoción y admiración que le hizo cuestionarse si, aquella idea, no sería del todo un disparate. Su parte estratégica, era capaz de ver el valor de aquello, pero en lo personal, detestaba aquella ocurrencia.

—Por Andraste… —suspiró, dejando caer su puño sobre la abarrotada mesa.

Aquella extraña e inesperada noticia había despertado una ira dormida en él, algo que no sentía desde que fue testigo, por primera vez, del especial trato de la guarda hacia el rey de Ferelden. La imagen le hizo recordar la sensación y su mandíbula volvió a tensarse. ¿Serían celos aquello? No lo sabía con seguridad, pero necesitaba ponerle un fin a esta incertidumbre. Deseaba -no, necesitaba- encontrar la manera de averiguar qué pensaba la Heraldo de dicha propuesta.

Observó a sus alrededores por si advertía la presencia de la Inquisidora pero, al no ver señales de ella y darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, decidió acudir a su tienda para descansar unas cuantas horas, dejando, previamente, encomendadas unas cuantas tareas al grupo de guardia. Quizás, al amanecer, podría tratar personalmente esa y otras cuestiones con ella.

Al acercarse a la tienda, su mente aún divagando en la conversación previa, unos suaves gemidos llamaron especialmente su atención.

—¿Inquisidora? ¿Os… os encontráis bien? —acercó su rostro a la cortina de la entrada de la tienda para oír mejor, pero la joven no dio muestras de percatarse de su presencia.

—¿E-enallin? —insistió, mientras deslizaba lentamente la cortina, intentando no interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo en el interior; no quería llevarse sorpresas indeseadas y, a estas alturas de la vida, cualquier cosa la consideraba posible.

A simple vista, no hubo respuesta salvo por el insistente fulgor de la marca de la Inquisidora que se agitaba bruscamente sobre el lecho.

Al detallar la escena, la visión de la Heraldo le alarmó de sobremanera y acudió a su lado para identificar lo que estuviera sucediendo con ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando observó la mirada perdida y blanquecina de la elfa mientras su cuerpo temblaba violentamente sobre las sábanas. Su figura se retorcía dolorosamente mientras sus manos rozaban sus piernas y vientre como su anduviera buscando deshacerse de algún parásito que quisiera abrirse paso bajo su piel.

Jamás había visto una pesadilla tal, pero la sensación que albergaba aquella estancia no era la de un mal sueño, sino la de algo peor.

Asustado, decidió sacudir enérgicamente a la Inquisidora, pero ésta no hizo ademán de sentirle.

—¡Enallin! ¡Enallin! ¡Despierta!

Enallin era una maga experta, apóstata, sí, pero que había vivido siempre bajo su propio autocontrol y con una férrea enseñanza en los espíritus y el Velo. Le extrañaba que algo así estuviera sucediendo con alguien tan capaz de soportar el peso de su innata magia y aquella ancestral que habitaba ahora su palma y parte de su ser.

Al no observar reacción alguna por parte de la Heraldo y advertir un incremento de aquellas sacudidas, confirmó, con su corazón en un puño, uno de sus grandes temores. Recordó la torre del círculo en Ferelden y, además de rememorar el dolor y la agonía, su cuerpo se estremeció con la terrible similitud con lo que allí había presenciado.

En ese mismo instante fue plenamente consciente de lo que debía llevar a cabo y no podía sentirse más aterrado por ello, pero debía actuar con premura si no quería que aquel horror se repitiese; no podía permitirlo, menos aún presenciar tal trágica transformación en la Inquisidora.

Levantó una de las manos sobre su cabeza, cerró los ojos y acumuló todo el maná que corría por su sangre haciéndolo bullir dentro de él para potenciar la rapidez del efecto sobre la joven. Sintió el torrente de energía fluir velozmente a través de sus extremidades hasta la punta de sus dedos, y rezó en silencio al Hacedor para que aquello funcionase.

Enallin se hallaba convulsionando bruscamente sobre el lecho, mientras que del áncora emanaban pequeñas chispas incandescentes que iluminaban toda la estancia de increíbles tonos verde esmeralda, otorgando al evento, un incremento en la sensación de urgencia.

Observó el bello rostro de la joven una vez más, pensando en si sería la última ocasión que tendría de contemplarlo sin mácula alguna, y aunó toda su energía en un simple punto antes de descender su mano.

—Por la voluntad del Hacedor, ¡Abraza su luz! —cerró su puño y envió una onda de luz sobre el cuerpo de la Inquisidora haciéndolo levitar brevemente sobre el lecho, antes de caer bruscamente sobre él entre quejidos de sorpresa y dolor.

—¡Dioses! —la joven se incorporó asustada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en clara señal de intenso dolor.

—¡Enallin! ¡Gracias al Hacedor! ¿Estás bien? —Cullen se acercó más a ella, terriblemente nervioso, y le colocó una mano sobre su pierna mientras inspeccionaba su expresión y su cuerpo, buscando señales de una posible posesión o rasgos de abominación.

Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho con sólo pensar en la posibilidad de perderla a manos de un demonio, pero aquella extraña sensación fue arrebatada súbitamente de él cuando la joven envió un fuerte manotazo a su brazo en evidente señal de enfado.

—¡Comandante! ¿Pero qué demonios me habéis hecho? ¡Dioses! No puedo… esto es… ¿Habéis usado alguno de vuestros… vuestras habilidades de templario conmigo? —la estupefacción se percibía en su tono y expresión como un gélido recuerdo de que, lo que acababa de suceder, podía haber sido mucho más grave.

—Yo… sólo quería… —titubeó un momento antes de apartar su mano de ella.

—¡Por Elgar'nan! ¡Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar! —la joven se frotó las sienes y le miró con incredulidad mientras rozaba sus dedos en la herida de la frente que aún no se hallaba del todo curada y que ahora sangraba ligeramente por su culpa.

No supo qué decir, la situación había cambiado súbitamente y, de verse trágicamente asestando una estocada final a una abominación, se encontraba ahora discutiendo a voces con una apóstata sumamente contrariada y alterada.

Por la expresión de sorpresa y enfado de la elfa, Cullen estaba seguro de haber estropeado algo que no era capaz de comprender, pero que debía tener su lógica justificación; una explicación que esperaba poder obtener de la joven.

—Os llamé, pe-pero no reaccionasteis… entonces… entonces pensé…

—¡Oh, Creadores! ¿Pensasteis que me estaba convirtiendo en una abominación? ¡Cullen! —puso los ojos en blanco y resopló disgustada. Sus manos se alternaban entre su cabeza y su costado, mientras apretaba la mandíbula en señal de dolor y le miraba de vuelta con explícito resentimiento.

Cullen tragó saliva, buscando así aclarar y suavizar su voz para evitar despertar, aún más, el disgusto de la Inquisidora.

—Yo, bueno… tus ojos, convulsionabais y no respondíais a mis intentos por despertaros… pensé que estabais en peligro… —parpadeó varias veces y sintió un nudo en su garganta que aumentaba con la punzante mirada de la Heraldo.

De repente, el rostro de la joven mutó radicalmente y una sonora carcajada retumbó por la estancia. La elfa se sacudía, divertida, sobre su lecho mientras mantenía su sujeción en su costado y frente, evidentemente entretenida con lo que sea que le hiciera gracia de todo aquello.

Cullen, desde luego, no entendía lo gracioso del asunto y frunció el ceño en desaprobación.

—Oh, Cullen… se me olvidaba que nunca habíais compartido tienda conmigo. Perdonadme por haberos asustado. —dijo entre pequeñas carcajadas que no cesaban.

—No comprendo, Inquisidora, pero no creo que esta situación sea motivo de recreo. He estado a punto de dar la alarma en el campamento ante la amenaza que se evidenciaba delante de mis ojos.

Ante aquella explicación, la joven volvió a reír, esta vez, cubriéndose la boca seguramente para evitar parte de la vergüenza de su desconsiderada reacción.

Aquel gesto era todo lo que le hacía falta a Cullen para agotar su ya de por sí escasa paciencia.

—Os dejaré a solas para que podáis divertiros con lo que sea que os entretenga de todo esto. —al levantarse de donde se hallaba sentado, Enallin le siguió al instante, tropezando ligeramente antes de interrumpirle su marcha.

—Comandante, no os vayáis. —dijo, alargando su mano —Lo lamento, creedme… _Ir abelas_. No quería asustaros y, con todo lo que hemos pasado por el trayecto hasta aquí, se me olvidó comentaros ciertas cuestiones. —posó sus dedos sobre su antebrazo, evitado así que él continuase su marcha.

Su cálido roce junto con el intenso palpitar de su magia a través aquellos delicados dedos, encendió una tímida chispa dentro de él, que detuvo su avance en el acto y se dio la vuelta para observar, con detenimiento, aquel hermoso rostro.

Al verle retroceder, la joven se aclaró la voz y continuó, algo indecisa al comienzo.

—Veréis, comandante, lo que habéis presenciado forma parte de mi habitual adiestramiento en el Velo. —confesó suavemente mientras daba un paso hacia él —Digamos que pongo a prueba mi resistencia y fortaleza a la posesión y a los demonios, retándolos y llevándolos casi a las últimas consecuencias, haciéndoles creer que han conquistado mi determinación. Es justo en el último momento cuando rompo las cadenas de su influencia, siendo plenamente consciente de aquello que es real de lo que es un producto del Más Allá. —suspiró, mirándole de reojo con cierta incomodidad —Entiendo que pueda sonar peligroso, y lo es, también comprendo que… vos lo veáis como algo temerario, pero comprended que llevo haciéndolo desde niña y es la forma en la que he podido soportar toda clase de tentaciones. Forma parte de mi instrucción y nunca he dejado de practicar. Lamento si ello ha podido ocasionaros cierta… inquietud, comandante, y más contemplando vuestro… pasado como Templario.

Cullen abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante aquella revelación. Lo que ella le contaba, era similar a experimentar el rito de la Angustia cada vez, siendo esto un proceso altamente desgastante y violento, según solían afirmar los más experimentados magos del círculo. Incluso él fue testigo de cómo el cuerpo de una bella joven, se tornaba en piel y huesos delante suyo en cuestión de segundos, al ser consumida por un demonio en el Velo.

—¿Inquietud? Inquisidora, ¡eso ha sido, en exceso, arriesgado! —dio un paso hacia ella y levantó su mano para sujetarla fuertemente por el brazo —Lo verdaderamente preocupante de todo esto no es que sólo no era consciente de ello, sino que todo este tiempo habéis estado sufriendo esta carga sin supervisión, sin que alguien salvaguardase vuestra integridad. ¡Es una locura! —clavó su mirada en la de ella y la joven abrió los ojos, asombrada, antes de agachar su rostro.

—No… no ha sido del todo así, comandante. Sí he tenido supervisión y guía… hasta hace unos meses. —su voz, apenas un murmullo con el que intentaba dejar ocultas sus verdaderas emociones.

Pero él sabía a quién se refería y le maldijo por ser capaz, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, de seguir hiriendo tan noble corazón.

Verla sufrir de esa manera, en tantos aspectos que él ni siquiera llegaba a entender, avivó la impotencia que experimentaba desde hacía ya tiempo por no ser capaz de amainar aquella agonía, tal como ella se merecía.

Hace unos escasos minutos pensó que la perdería para siempre y verla ahora así, tan vulnerable y dolida, a pesar de su previo comportamiento desconsiderado, le ayudó a comprender que, no importaba lo que ella hiciese, no importaba con quién estuviera, ni qué hiciera con su vida, él siempre cuidaría de ella.

Su deseo de protección y la necesidad de demostrarle lo importante que era para él, superó a su prudencia y se acercó a ella hasta observarla levantar su rostro en respuesta a su notable cercanía. Él mismo se sorprendió por lo deliciosamente cerca que se hallaba de aquel rostro de evidente belleza y se aclaró la garganta ante aquella hermosa visión.

La joven le miró confusa, con esa mirada de intensidad dorada, y él elevó su mano hasta la herida de su frente para rozarla suavemente, mientras el silencio se instalaba alrededor de ellos como un peligroso manto de intenciones.

—¿Os duele? Lamento haberos hecho esto, Inquisidora. No era mi intención heriros… eso sería lo último que quisiera hacer… —sus dedos rozaron la comisura de aquella herida a medio cerrar, mientras la joven alzaba su rostro para encontrarse con su atenta mirada.

A través de aquel sutil roce, pudo experimentar en ella el flujo del maná recorrer cada vena y arteria a una velocidad abismal, como impulsada por las mismas ansias que él sentía de acariciar más de aquella tersa y desconocida piel. Su profunda y refulgente mirada ambarina, doblegaba su control convirtiéndole en un títere de sus más viscerales impulsos. El resuello que de ella brotó, catalizó aún más sus ya evidentes ganas de besarla.

El joven rostro de la Heraldo se mantuvo inmóvil, expectante ante sus atenciones, algo demasiado bienvenido para ser real. Parecía que estuviera esperando una justificación empírica de aquel atrevido gesto, pero él no se hallaba en el mejor de los estados para explicar, con palabras al menos, lo que sentía en ese momento.

Sin apartar su mirada de ella, sujetó su mentón con delicadeza y se acercó a sus labios para obsequiarle con aquello que tanto ansiaba ofrecerle desde hacía ya tanto tiempo; su alma gritando por dentro con la expectativa de saborear el elixir que su boca tuviera que ofrecer.

Enallin entornó los ojos y su áncora pareció cobrar vida repentinamente, la magia ancestral tintineando en sus oídos como respuesta defensiva a lo que se percibía en el ambiente. No obstante, tal inesperada reacción no fue óbice suficiente para evitar su inexorable avance hacia aquellos delicados y codiciables labios.

—¡No!... —nerviosa, la joven se alejó inesperadamente de él y apartó su mirada, ocultando, lo que sería con total certeza, la vergüenza de verse involucrada en aquel embarazoso momento.

Cullen se detuvo al instante, no sabiendo si huir de la tienda sin mediar palabra alguna más, cual joven inexperto y avergonzado, o golpearse en la cara por haber sido tan soberanamente estúpido como para haber pensado que ella deseaba aquello tanto como él.

—Esto es… no puedo, lo siento…

No pudo siquiera pedir disculpas por su atrevimiento pues la joven abandonó la estancia sin darle la oportunidad de resarcirse por ello de alguna incómoda manera.

Su corazón se agitó en su pecho dolorosamente y sus entrañas se revolvieron con la hiel del rechazo, ese que tantas otras veces había experimentado pero que ahora hería como una fina daga envenenada.

Sus deseos de descanso se vieron interrumpidos por la necesidad de enviar un apremiante cuervo a aquellas que habían confabulado, con maña y vacuas esperanzas, para que él se lanzase a una batalla ya perdida.

 _"Al Ruiseñor._

 _La Divina Victoria ofrece su ayuda a cambio de la asistencia de la Inquisidora en Halamshiral. La Heraldo ha aceptado el ofrecimiento y partirá apenas se solucione la crisis en Tumbas Esmeralda._

 _C._

 _Nota al margen: Antes de que os enteréis por vuestros agentes; el rechazo era más que evidente. No fueron sensatos vuestros consejos, maestro espía. El noble apodado Fairbanks ha alzado la apuesta. Me temo que no puedo competir contra ello. Me retiro antes de perder la dignidad. Os dejo el Juego a vosotras."_

* * *

 **Ir Abelas:** lo siento, lo lamento.

 **Vhenan:** corazón, expresión de extremo cariño.


	6. 6 - Elecciones

**¡Hola, holita!**

 **Perdonad la tardanza. Últimamente la temática de Dragon Age me está costando más de la cuenta. Muchas dudas… pero ahí voy. Prometo terminar los fics que he empezado, eso seguro. Ahora bien, no sé cuándo, jejeje.**

 **Por si os preguntáis por qué Dorian pasa de hablar desde el informal 'Tú', al formal 'Usted' en una misma conversación: Enallin es su amiga pero, sobre todo, la Inquisidora y él, dada su educación y su 'maravillosidad', suele disfrutar con ciertos formalismos, aunque los usa, en ocasiones, de forma sarcástica o burlona. Haciendo pruebas, he visto que la conversación se veía muy forzada tanto si siempre se dirigiese a ella formalmente como informalmente. Sólo en momentos puntuales le tutea. Ella, en cambio, siempre le suele tratar con esa cercanía, no sólo por ser su amigo, sino ella por venir de donde viene.**

 **Además de esto, prometí que sería un fic 'no muy largo' y me empeño en alargarlo con demasiados detalles. Espero agilizarlo más adelante… ¡Ay, jo! :(**

 **Igualmente -y especialmente- ¡Millones de Gracias por continuar leyéndome!**

 **Un abrazo.**

 _ **Anotación:** obsesión últimamente con "On my Own" de TroyBoi Feat Nefera y SYML "Where's my love", entre muchos otros._

 _Nota: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia puede contener spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Elecciones -**

* * *

Las carcajadas del mago retumbaron por la abarrotada y húmeda cueva.

—No tiene gracia, Dorian, aún siento los aguijonazos en mi cráneo. —murmuró. Se estremeció al recordar el extraño poder de aquella habilidad sobre su magia y cuerpo, una feroz oleada de puro e intenso poder que azotó bruscamente su propia presencia en el Más Allá.

—Oh, querida, nada de eso habría pasado si le hubierais esperado despierta. Estoy seguro que el comandante habría… usado otro tipo de talentos sobre vos.

Otra sonora carcajada del tevinterano atrajo más miradas curiosas a la escena.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente ante aquel comentario y, nerviosa, desvió su atención al suelo para evitar la insistente y pícara mirada del nigromante. Vano intento pues no logró alejar de ella su atención, acentuando, para colmo, el punzante interés de aquel indiscreto humano.

—Oh, no. No os atreváis. Me temo que no os dejaré en paz hasta que me confeséis aquello que, tal como percibo de vos, intentáis ocultarme con alevosía. Si no, me veré tristemente obligado a pedirle a Cole que indague en esa mentecilla revoltosa en busca del motivo de ese rubor tan atípico que os delata. No me gusta que me priven de la diversión, querida, deberíais saberlo. —ofreció sardónico, mientras señalaba con uno de sus anillados dedos hacia la frente de Enallin sin apartar esa traviesa sonrisa.

La complicidad que habían labrado juntos hasta entonces, llegaba a tal extremo; bastaba una simple inflexión inusual en su tono, un sutil gesto, una mirada de soslayo para que él fuera capaz, sin apenas esfuerzo, de descubrir sus más ocultos sentimientos o maquinaciones.

—¡ _Fenedhis lasa, shem_! No sé para qué quieres saber más. Sólo buscas saciar tu perversa curiosidad de humano entrometido.

—No me vengas con tus maldiciones élficas, jovencita, pierdes demasiada clase y no le sienta bien a ese rostro de fulgor virginal. Además, muchos ojos nos observan, querida, debéis guardar vuestra famosa compostura si no queréis someteros a más innecesarios juicios. —sus dedos rozaron delicadamente el hombro de Enallin para eliminar el rastro de una pequeña mota de polen que descansaba sobre su túnica —Ahora, Inquisidora, contadme y no obviéis los detalles, os lo imploro. Que vuestras palabras armonicen con la turbación en vuestro semblante, ¿queréis?

La retorcida y ambigua sonrisa del mago doblegó su prudente determinación, impidiendo mantenerse firme en su propósito de guardar para sí cualquier detalle de la noche pasada. En el fondo, Enallin deseaba liberar todo aquello que la ahogaba, y quién mejor que su querido amigo Dorian. No obstante, jamás le concedería al hechicero la satisfacción de saberlo; por ahora, le permitiría creer que fue su persuasión y encanto lo que hizo que ella cediera y no la absoluta confianza que, de antemano, en él depositaba.

A pesar de su nerviosismo inicial, se mantuvo templada ofreciendo los detalles de aquel extraño, y absolutamente inesperado, acercamiento; no tanto en forma, pero sí en contexto, pues pensaba que el comandante sería más comprensivo con su situación y menos impulsivo. No obstante, se sentía incapaz de catalogar aquella experiencia como desagradable, si acaso, todo lo contrario y era eso precisamente lo que le hacía sentirse, en extremo, confusa e incómoda.

Dorian parecía excesivamente emocionado y aquel entusiasmo le ofreció cierta tranquilidad respecto al asunto.

—Oh, querida, ¡pero eso es fantástico! —manifestó ilusionado el humano mientras le daba un suave toque en el revés de la mano marcada —Bueno, no todo, claro está. El que hayáis salido huyendo despavorida de la tienda, y pasado la noche sobre las ramas de un sauce, mientras las hormigas y demás insectos del bosque hacían de vuestro cuerpo un temporal lecho, no dice mucho de vuestro arrojo… ni de vuestras preferencias de descanso, evidentemente. Pero, si mi sagaz intuición no me falla, me atrevo a afirmar que huíais de algo más, ¿no es cierto?

La traviesa mirada de soslayo que le devolvió el nigromante, agitó un pequeño, aunque violento, temporal dentro de su cuerpo y Enallin se retorció sutilmente con aquella inesperada sensación.

—La realidad es que, por un instante, yo… también quise besarle, _ma falon,_ y ¡eso me está matando! —aquello abandonó sus labios como un prohibido encantamiento, una apresurada y muy necesitada exhalación; su arrepentimiento fue inmediato al observar la estupefacción en el rostro de su amigo. _¿Qué habría desatado con aquella confesión? Temía saberlo._

El fuego de sus mejillas se avivó y los vellos de su cuerpo se electrificaron con la imagen de aquel recuerdo, haciendo imposible apartar la sensación de calidez en su vientre al haber sentido al comandante tan deliciosa y condenadamente cerca.

Después de la inicial impresión que ocasionó en el joven tevinterano, los ojos de éste se entornaron maliciosamente y, con patente insolencia y escarnio, amplió su lasciva sonrisa dejando en evidencia la notable —e indecente— satisfacción que experimentaba.

—¡Vaya, Inquisidora Lavellan! Os daba por una doncella más comprometida con vuestra famosa castidad. Aunque no os culpo por querer rozar la mismísima tentación disfrazada de león fereldeno. Yo, en tal tesitura, al único lugar al que hubiese corrido, hubiera sido al musculado torso del comandante, entre otras zonas. Mas imagino que, viniendo de vos, sería como rozar la mortal concupiscencia, algo que, con total seguridad, vuestros púdicos dioses desaprobarían vehementemente. —sin apartar de sí esa taimada sonrisa, el nigromante depositó una tierna caricia sobre la sonrojada mejilla de Enallin, sus delicados dedos rozando con suavidad su piel, para luego alejarse un paso antes de concluir, visiblemente satisfecho por la novedad.

—Bromas aparte, querida, me alegro por vos. El comandante es un gran y bondadoso hombre. Si por alguien habéis de sentir algo, es por él y no por un enteco traidor de reluciente calvicie. Ese elfo no os merecía, os lo aseguro.

 _Harellan…_

Aquel comentario avivó las ascuas del recuerdo. Aún su abandono dolía, pero quizá su amigo tuviera razón y Solas no mereciese su amor, aún menos su sufrimiento. Quizá debía contemplar una vida después de él, de su memoria, de su calidez, de sus besos…

—No sé, _lethallin_ , es un _shemlen_ y no tengo tanta confianza con él como contigo y con Leliana o Josie. No digo que no me parezca un buen hombre y... no puedo negarlo, me atrae, pero siento que todavía no estoy preparada. Con todo lo que ha pasado estos meses, con Solas y Corifeus… me siento extenuada, desilusionada, harta… —levantó su mano para rozar la ya parcialmente sanada herida de su frente recordando, al instante, el roce de los dedos del templario sobre ella —Además, él ha sido un caballero Templario y yo soy una elfa maga, _ma falon_ , es prácticamente imposible. Creo que no podríamos llegar a comprendernos.

Dorian enarcó una ceja ante aquella justificación y resopló.

—¿De verdad eso os preocupa? Anoche nuestro comandante dejó cristalino que su interés por vos va más allá de vuestra protección. No desea haceros daño, Inquisidora, aunque vuestra migraña os manifieste lo contrario y no queráis ver que él está dispuesto a dejar atrás su pasado como Templario con tal de teneros cerca. ¿Acaso no lo veis?

Enallin analizó aquella respuesta y, aunque la facundia del mago al exponer aquel razonable alegato fue más que persuasiva, no alcanzaba a visualizar cómo sería llegar a esos términos con el joven soldado. Era prácticamente un desconocido y, aunque habían compartido varios instantes juntos, no sentía la confianza y la paz que siempre sintió junto a Solas.

—Quizá tengas razón, _lethallin._ —suspiró. —Sin embargo, toda esta situación se presenta demasiado intempestiva. Esto no resulta prioritario. Además —dijo, recordando la inesperada proposición del noble —me temo que se vislumbra otra posibilidad que he de contemplar. Una que involucra el futuro de la Inquisición misma.

Aquella inesperada afirmación, aumentó considerablemente la curiosidad del hechicero que se apresuró a insistir, pero Enallin le interrumpió, continuando con su explicación antes de que el _shem_ comenzase a ofrecer sus habituales conjeturas subidas de tono.

—Es Fairbanks. El noble me ha… me ha pedido que sea su mujer. —se aclaró la voz al notarse más incómoda de lo esperado ante la mirada de su amigo.

La expresión en el rostro del tevinterano era de auténtico estupor, aunque aquel asombro dio paso enseguida a un extraño y ambiguo rictus que compaginaba la diversión y la picardía a partes iguales.

—¡Esto sí que es una novedad! —expresó divertido, mientras sujetaba sus manos—¿Y qué haréis, querida? ¿Habéis probado ya el elixir que él ha de ofreceros? ¿O la petición fue formal, tal como corresponde a una dama de vuestra categoría? —bromeó, jocoso.

Enallin liberó una pequeña carcajada. No esperaba menos ímpetu de su extravagante amigo —Con respecto a eso, sabes sobradamente la respuesta. Pero, sinceramente… me siento perdida, _ma falon_. Su justificación resulta extremadamente interesante, mas no lo encuentro del mismo modo a nivel personal. Además, si con Ser Cullen me sobran las dudas, con este s _hem_ apenas veo claridad en el asunto. No sé qué hacer…

Se alejó del agarre del mago y suspiró, visiblemente cansada, antes de elaborar.

—Una unión formal, así de sólida y decisiva, podría significar un antes y un después para todos aquellos que sufren, aún hoy, las desgracias de esta horrible guerra. Podríamos convertirnos en un ente aún más fuerte y omnipresente, con sus recursos e influencia y con mi relevancia y nombre. Es… un buen plan… o eso creo. ¿No crees? —en realidad, no sabía muy bien si lo era, pero algo en la mirada del noble le hacía querer confiar, ceder ante su más que sensata petición. _Seguramente Josephine tendría algo que decir al respecto_ , pensó, mientras terminaba de ofrecer su explicación al humano. No obstante, Enallin quería mantener apartada a la consejera, por el momento; no quería más voces que la guiarán y presionaran, sólo la suya propia cuando llegase la hora de tomar una decisión.

—Desde luego que lo sería, querida. Sin duda es una muy buena alternativa, dadas las circunstancias actuales, pero… ¿a qué coste? —se aproximó a ella y depositó delicadamente una mano sobre su hombro, en gesto de reafirmación —¿Habéis considerado cómo sería vuestro futuro en un matrimonio sin amor? ¿Entre los brazos de un absoluto desconocido? Por muy atento, caballeroso y bondadoso que sea con vos, podríais ser terriblemente infeliz, Inquisidora, meditadlo bien antes de decidiros.

Las palabras reabrieron la supurante herida incrementando así su profundo desconsuelo. Enallin le devolvió una intensa mirada, su expresión teñida con la melancolía de su patética realidad —Me temo que no sería peor que el sendero en el que me hallo, _ma falon_. No quiero estar sola, no así, nunca así… eso es lo único que sé con absoluta y dolorosa certeza…—su garganta se quebró al oírse decir aquellas palabras. Sabía que pronto el mago también partiría de su lado y esa era una razón más para buscar, desesperadamente, algo a lo que aferrarse, aunque fuera una promesa de amor vacía de boca de un honorable desconocido.

La mirada compasiva del _shemlen_ acentuó sus ganas de romper en llanto, pero la delicada caricia que su amigo obsequió sobre su mejilla, aderezada con esa hermosa y dulce sonrisa suya, distrajo de inmediato sus penas.

—No estarás solas, _lethallan_. —Suspiró —Sabes que siempre me tendrás contigo... —los dedos del _shemlen_ reposaron sobre su espalda y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla intensamente antes de separarse de ella.

—Además, no pretendáis deshaceros de mí tan rápido, querida, ¿quién, si no, se encargará de la preparación de la celebración de vuestra ostentosa y concurrida boda? ¿Hm? Los escándalos no se planifican solos.

La carcajada del mago despertó la suya propia y ambos rieron al unísono, en clara contraposición con algunos de los presentes que se hallaban sollozando y quejumbrosos por la tragedia que llevaban tiempo padeciendo.

Al ser consciente de la inapropiada escena que ofrecían, Enallin se detuvo de inmediato y, carraspeando disimuladamente, le hizo un gesto a Dorian para que la siguiera en su considerada iniciativa.

—No tienes remedio, _ma falon_. —dijo, sonriente.

—Oh, ¡por favor, querida! Sé de buena fuente que eso, precisamente, os encanta. Es más, estoy convencido de que, si dejarais de lado vuestras virginales reticencias, ya hubierais compartido lecho y entretenimiento con el grandullón y conmigo ¿o me equivoco? —el humano le dedicó un intencionado guiño, sin apartar esa penetrante mirada de ella, y sujetó suavemente su mano para depositar allí el fantasma de un beso, un gesto muy habitual desde que le hubo dicho que su bigote le hacía cosquillas.

¿Cómo podía saber el mago tales íntimas fantasías? Puede que nunca lo supiera.

Después de aquello, sin aportar nada más que una sonrisa cómplice, se alejó de Enallin como si nada hubiera sucedido, manteniendo, entretanto, su digna pose de orgulloso mago tevinterano acompañada de sus provocadores y presuntuosos andares.

 _Ah, cuánto extrañaría a ese humano_ , pensó, mientras le observaba partir hacia un grupo de soldados malheridos particularmente atractivos, para ponerse manos a la obra con sus peculiares dotes de sanación.

Pese a su innata naturaleza, la magia siempre le había resultado, en extremo, curiosa. ¿Cómo era posible que las mismas manos que podían levantar cadáveres y controlar temporalmente espíritus, fueran capaces de curar las heridas más letales que un mortal pudiera conocer? Viniendo de Dorian, aquello se realizaba con más garbo, maná y aspavientos de lo necesario, pero era siempre un espectáculo digno de presenciar.

Sonrió para sí y se dispuso a marchar, cuando un gran sombrero y unos taciturnos ojos azules resurgieron de la espontánea y usual nube de humo.

—Hola.

A pesar de su sorpresa inicial, Enallin sonrió al muchacho que parecía especialmente contento de verla.

— _Aneth ara, lethallin_. ¿Ya has desayunado?

El muchacho se acercó a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal tal como solía hacer cuando algo requería especial atención por su parte, entretanto la silueta de una enorme y genuina sonrisa se dibujaba, lentamente, en su joven rostro.

—Brillas más. Ahora veo menos y eso es bueno. Hay menos voces. Menos Orgullo, menos de él.

De nuevo con sus acertijos. Aunque en aquella ocasión, Enallin tuvo que darle la razón.

—Sí, Cole. Creo que hoy me siento mejor que ayer. _Ma serannas_ por notarlo, _da'len_. —se aproximó a él y depositó un ligero beso sobre su fría mejilla —Ahora, vayamos a desayunar, ¿quieres? —le sujetó del brazo y lo acompañó hasta la mesa más cercana a por un trozo de pan, queso y alguna infusión de hierbas con miel que tanto disfrutaba su amigo.

Aquella conversación con el nigromante, y el espontáneo comentario de Cole, habían logrado insuflarle más ánimos de lo esperado. ¿Sería esto, acaso, el inicio del fin del recuerdo de Solas? Eso esperaba.

Pese a su escaso descanso y al insípido y frugal alimento, la mañana transcurrió sin mucha más novedad, salvo por las resentidas miradas que el comandante dirigía, en ocasiones y sin motivo aparente, en su dirección.

Sabía que no podía hallarse satisfecho por lo sucedido con ella anoche, pero Enallin esperaba poder solucionar las cosas con él pronto, a ser posible, previa ingesta de dulce y aromático vino dalishano que tanta falta le hacía últimamente.

… … … … … … … … … …

—Krem, que Toro y los vuestros se preparen. Despejaréis las cercanías en un radio de cien yardas. No quiero ver ni un ciervo rebelde por las inmediaciones. —señaló un punto en el mapa con un dedo y observó al muchacho.

El joven se mostró confuso y se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad.

—¿Todo claro? —preguntó Cullen, esperando su afirmación.

—Comandante, me temo que la Inquisidora tiene otras órdenes para nosotros. De hecho, estábamos ya próximos a partir, señor. —el chico le observó desconcertado, mas no elaboró su explicación.

Cullen le observó con cierta incredulidad y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cuándo ha ocurrido tal cosa y qué tarea os ha confiado?

—Hace unos minutos. El jefe ha venido a decírnoslo. Debemos peinar la zona en busca de alimento, hierbas y metales. Según parece, es alta prioridad, comandante.

Exhaló aire con abandono y se frotó la frente.

—Pues si así lo ha ordenado vuestra Ilustrísima, proceded, entonces, con lo encomendado. Espero el informe a vuestro regreso. —dijo, mientras se frotaba la nuca —Podéis retiraros.

Krem asintió obediente y se marchó al trote hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros habituales ya disponiéndose a partir.

Cullen cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró, sintiéndose vencido por las circunstancias. —Por Andraste… ¿ahora de dónde saco yo los hombres? —dejó caer la palma de su mano sobre los mapas y resopló molesto.

Después de la pésima noche de descanso, Cullen se hallaba de muy mal humor. La madrugada había sido larga y preocupante debido a la repentina huida de la Inquisidora. Conforme pasaban las horas sin obtener noticias de ella, temió que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido. Gracias a que Cole apareció súbitamente para informarle del buen estado de la Heraldo, no tuvieron finalmente que organizar una partida de búsqueda, pero hubo un instante de la noche, que estuvo a punto de ir él mismo a por ella y disculparse por su impetuosa osadía. Al fin y al cabo, no se había comportado como un verdadero caballero y quería resarcir el entuerto, mas no tuvo la oportunidad.

Cuando esta mañana temprano la sorprendió escabulléndose hacia la tienda a hurtadillas, mientras él revisaba la planificación del día, estuvo tentado a acercarse y ofrecer sus más sinceras disculpas, pero cuando reunió el valor para hacerlo, ella ya había abandonado la intimidad de la tienda y se hallaba charlando animadamente con su amigo, el nigromante.

Más tarde, en el desayuno, no quiso interrumpir su animada conversación con el pícaro ni con algunos de los Batalladores. No obstante, era evidente que la elfa buscaba evadir su mirada, aunque por la que ella le dedicaba, supuso que se hallaba aún contrariada por lo ocurrido.

Pese a no hallar el momento oportuno con anterioridad, Cullen sabía sobradamente que, aquella conversación, era inevitable. Así pues, en vez de retrasar más el instante, decidió actuar cuanto antes.

Se alejó de su improvisado escritorio, mirando a sus alrededores para intentar localizar a la Heraldo, cuando un tenue brillo azul llamó poderosamente su atención. Su sangre se detuvo en sus venas y el canto familiar de la magia, despertó tímidamente el exiguo lirio en su sangre.

Tragó fuertemente para pasar el nudo de su garganta conforme se acercaba a la fuente de aquella sensación, hasta que detrás de un biombo, la silueta de la Inquisidora y la figura masculina de Fairbanks se revelaron súbitamente en una familiar escena.

El hombre se hallaba sentado cerca de una anciana de rostro taciturno y expresión doliente, mientras la Heraldo imponía sus manos sobre el abultado vientre de la mujer.

—Con esto creo que será suficiente por hoy, _serah_. Tomaos estas hierbas cada mañana antes de desayunar. Volveré al crepúsculo. Ahora, descansad. —pasó sus finos dedos delicadamente sobre la mejilla de la anciana y se incorporó, el joven noble imitándola en el acto como gesto de galantería.

Cullen detuvo de inmediato sus pasos y, sin reflexionar sobre lo pueril de su reacción, se ocultó disimuladamente detrás de la desvencijada mampara que otorgaba algo de privacidad al escenario.

—Os lo agradezco, milady. Esta buena mujer ha padecido grandes males, del corazón y del cuerpo, como bien habréis notado. ¿Creéis que se repondrá? —musitó delicadamente el noble, acercándose un poco más hacia la joven.

—Creo que si guarda reposo y sigue mis indicaciones, podría recuperarse de sus dolencias físicas, mas no será inmediato. Lamento no ser de más ayuda, milord, pero mi especialidad no es la sanación, como habréis podido observar. —desvió su mirada en un gesto que él interpretó como vergüenza, y se apartó un oscuro mechón de su mejilla para dejarlo reposar detrás de su delicada y afilada oreja.

—Para no ser la curación vuestra disciplina más notable, realizáis una magnífica labor, milady. Me maravillan vuestras virtudes, Lady Lavellan, si me permitís esta pequeña observación, y no sólo aquellas de constitución mágica. Vuestra ayuda es… inestimable para mí. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón, milady. —el noble levantó una de las manos de la Inquisidora y la acercó a sus labios para dejar un ligero beso con excesiva dilación.

Quizá fue la falta de descanso, el exceso de labores que aún debía organizar, o la escasez de lirio en sangre, pero Cullen interrumpió de súbito aquel instante con una repentina y estrepitosa aparición. Golpeó ruidosamente el biombo al pasar y éste casi cae al suelo de no ser por la rapidez con la que lo capturó en el aire, entretanto carraspeaba exageradamente para disimular su torpeza e incipiente vergüenza.

—Inquisidora, estáis aquí… os… es… Necesito hablar con vos. —articuló torpemente. Observó con recelo al joven Lemarque y después a la Heraldo, e hizo un gesto para que ella le siguiera, sin molestarse a esperar respuesta por su parte.

La joven pareció dudar unos instantes pero se excusó ante Fairbanks y abandonó el lugar, mientras le seguía con ligera vacilación.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de oídos y ojos curiosos, Cullen dio media vuelta y la observó con el ceño fruncido, mientras buscaba controlar los insistentes latidos de su inestable corazón.

—Inquisidora, quería… yo… —las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta, como quien no puede pasar un trozo de pan seco que le impide respirar.

—¿Sí…? —ella le observó fijamente, sus ojos ambarinos obsequiándole con destellos dorados cuando se mecían expectantes sobre su hermoso rostro.

Cullen tuvo que tragar nuevamente saliva para disolver la sensación de incomodidad en recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando se encontró tan cerca de saborear esos húmedos y cálidos labios que ahora se separaban para dejar a la vista, tímidamente, las pequeñas gemas perladas que vestía por dientes.

—Yo quería deciros que… bueno, no es… —su boca, su mirada, la melodía del poder del áncora, el aroma del lirio en su piel… todo en ella le gritaba y apenas podía contenerse.

—¿Sí, comandante? ¿Os… os encontráis bien?

Él avanzó un paso hacia ella, vacilante, mas por mucho que lo intentara, no podía apartar su mirada de aquel bello rostro de perfectos y exóticos rasgos. Tampoco podía controlar su desbocado corazón que se empeñaba en recordarle lo vulnerable que era ante la naturaleza de aquella inquietante joven maga.

Ante esta nueva cercanía, un sutil e inesperado destello del áncora alteró sus ya excitados sentidos y sus labios elaboraron el resto de su perorata sin darle tiempo a él de pensar siquiera en las implicaciones de lo que manifestaba.

—¿Por qué no me informasteis primero de las órdenes a los Batalladores, Inquisidora? Ahora carezco de suficientes hombres para despejar las cercanías al campamento. Decidme, ¿para qué queréis tanto alimento y materiales, si es posible conocer los detalles, claro está? Mi deber es controlar todo lo que suceda con mis hombres y demás efectivos, y debéis informarme de cualquier novedad. Por supuesto, sólo si vuestra ajetreada agenda con el noble Lemarque lo permite pues no quisiera distraeros en exceso de vuestros intereses compartidos... —por la expresión de la joven, notó con abrumadora claridad y vergüenza que su tono, formas y palabras no habían sido las esperadas y, mucho menos, bienvenidas. El ceño fruncido de la elfa le dejó claro el cariz que tomaría la conversación y se maldijo por aquella nueva e irreflexiva osadía. Si esta conversación hubiera sido parte del Juego en la corte, posiblemente su cuello se hallaría ahora en peligro inminente.

—Mis disculpas, comandante. No era mi intención menoscabar vuestra autoridad. No obstante, la necesidad de alimento y hierbas curativas impera sobre la de protección. Estamos a unos minutos de perder vidas por simples infecciones que, con un par de hierbas comunes, podríamos subsanar. Así pues, haced uso de alguno de vuestros exploradores o id vos mismo si así lo deseáis, pero los Batalladores ya disponen de las órdenes. Espero sepáis entenderlo. Ahora, si me disculpáis… —amenazó con marcharse y abandonarle ahí, mas él no le cedió tal oportunidad tan fácilmente.

—Inquisidora, esperad. —alargó la mano y la sujetó por el antebrazo, ella resistiéndose a darse la vuelta hasta que su reiterada súplica finalmente la convenció.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, comandante. ¿Me necesitáis para algo más? —su lacerante mirada atravesó de lleno su seguridad, pero era imperativo manifestar algo más, lo que fuera con tal de evitar esas miradas esquivas.

—Es… perdonadme, Heraldo. No he debido hablaros así. El cansancio me ha sobrepasado por un instante y lo he pagado injustamente con vos… —la observó suplicante pero la joven mantenía sus cejas fruncidas ante su explicación.

Suspiró derrotado al no presenciar un cambio positivo en su semblante —Lo… lo lamento. Espero sepáis disculparme Inquisidora, no volverá a ocurrir. —liberó poco a poco su agarre sobre ella, hasta que la joven asintió en silencio y se marchó, sin dirigirle palabra alguna adicional.

Lo había vuelto a estropear y no sabía cómo ni por qué. Reaccionó impulsivamente de nuevo y la sensación residual de vergüenza y desilusión había incrementado notablemente. Se dispuso a disculparse, mas había empeorado la situación considerablemente y ya no sabía qué hacer para solucionarlo lo antes posible. Tendría que aguardar a una nueva ocasión.

Se frotó la nuca de nuevo y resopló cansado. Aún le quedaba mucho por hacer y, pese a que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hallarse a bien con la Inquisidora, ello tendría que esperar. Muchas personas dependían de que él fuera fuerte y perseverante y ni una discusión así, ni siquiera la presencia del oportunista de Fairbanks, podría distraerle de su principal labor.

Se marchó a su escritorio y comenzó a reorganizar el día. Sabía que la tarde sería larga, mas esperaba tener la oportunidad de charlar con la Heraldo al crepúsculo, si todo marchaba como ansiaba.

… … … … … … … … … …

—¡No le hagáis caso, Ilustrísima! Exagera. No fue así. —Krem reía avergonzado junto a ella, mientras Toro contaba cómo el muchacho estuvo a punto de morirse por una indigestión de seta arbórea de Costa de la Tormenta, una especie, al parecer, inocua para los kossith, elfos y enanos, pero ligeramente venenosa para los humanos.

—¡Por el gran Koslun que es cierto, jefa! 'Krem de la crème', ahí donde lo veis, casi no presencia un nuevo amanecer. Lo tendríais que haber observado detrás de un arbusto, maldiciendo en teveno, mientras agitaba las hojas del pobre seto con cada sacudida de su gordo y flatulento culo.

Otro estallido de carcajadas y una nueva ronda de fuerte hidromiel para todos.

Pese al ajetreo del día, la discusión con Cullen y la incomodidad del después, Enallin estaba pasando un estupendo rato cenando y bebiendo junto a los Batalladores, Dorian y Cole. Algunos soldados y exploradores se habían unido a la hoguera y reían con las anécdotas que contaba el Tal-Vashoth, mientras Krem se quejaba de las numerosas licencias que el kossith se tomaba en detrimento de su orgullo y honorabilidad.

No pudo evitar contagiarse del ambiente festivo y, por un breve instante, su mundo pareció brillar con especial fulgor, un halo de esperanza detrás de la penumbra que invadía su alma y mente desde aquel trágico día.

Dorian le dedicaba alguna que otra mirada cómplice de soslayo, en ocasiones, levantando la jarra hacia ella en señal de brindis para después dar un largo trago de la fresca bebida. Ella le seguía el ritmo con alegría y, en un momento dado, no supo si lo que ingería era el dulce hidromiel o un fuerte e insípido brebaje enano de Roqui, pues su paladar apenas identificaba ya aquello que se llevaba a la boca tan despreocupadamente.

Pasaron los minutos y, poco a poco, los compañeros comenzaron a marcar la prudente retirada. Los que se hallaban sobrios, que no eran muchos, mas sí los indicados, acudían prestos a sus puestos de guardia, mientras que los otros, incluidos Dorian y Toro, se marcharon a descansar ya —o lo que sea que hicieran— para lo que quedaba de la noche. Cole hacía tiempo que se había esfumado dejando atrás un caminito de pan para los escarabajos nocturnos que acudían, hipnotizados, hacia la gran hoguera. Era su forma de entretener a los bichos para que olvidasen el destello mortal que les impelía a acudir por instinto hacia su precipitado final. Cerca de la hoguera, un anestesiado Siniestro se hallaba en completo estado de embriaguez, abrazado a un enorme y vacío pichel de estaño desgastado. Una somnolienta Desolladora le acompañaba balbuceando alguna que otra palabra ininteligible mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre las piernas de su ebrio compañero.

—Bueno, Inquisidora, os noto hoy especialmente festiva. ¿Os tomáis una ronda más conmigo? —el joven Aclassi se aproximó a ella y le ofreció una jarra colmada de un líquido verdoso y espumoso. Ella lo aceptó y lo observó vacilante antes de olfatearlo y dar un largo sorbo.

Se arrepintió en el acto y estuvo a punto de atragantarse, hasta que los pequeños golpecitos del joven sobre su espalda, la ayudaron a recuperar el resuello perdido.

—¡Por el Lobo Terrible! Sabe a demonios. —eso no pareció detenerla pues, pese a su más que evidente mal sabor, continuó dando pequeños sorbos hasta vaciar prácticamente la mitad de la jarra.

—Despacio, Ilustrísima, no quisiera tener que llevaros en volandas a vuestra tienda. —dijo el joven, mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa —Aunque ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, sería una magnífica manera de concluir la noche, ¿no creéis? —sus dedos rozaron un mechón de su cabello y parte de su oreja, y Enallin se estremeció con aquella ligera caricia.

Liberó una pequeña risita y se secó la boca con la estrecha manga de su túnica, para luego ofrecerle la jarra al muchacho, que él rechazó amablemente, para luego observarla con especial interés.

—Llámame Enallin, Krem. Eso de 'Ilustrísima' e 'Inquisidora' o 'Heraldo', para serte sincera, me enerva. Soy sólo Enallin, Enallin Lavellan… o al menos, lo era… —el recuerdo de su clan le golpeó de lleno y el dolor invadió su pecho igual de veloz que el calor del fuerte brebaje que ingería.

—Si me permitís, ahora sois más que lo que fuisteis. Nunca olvidéis vuestro pasado, pero jamás perdáis de vista quién sois... Enallin. —la mano de Krem alcanzó su mentón y alzó su rostro, para dirigirle una última mirada cargada de comprensión y el fuego de algo que no se atrevía a mencionar.

Enallin no supo qué decir o hacer, salvo disimular su incomodidad con un despreocupado gesto de su mano marcada, que acompañó de un titubeante resoplido.

—Me temo que, lo que ves, es lo poco que hay, _serah_. Pero esta elfa sin clan, ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy —se levantó tambaleante de donde se hallaba sentada y le cedió la jarra, a medio beber, al joven que la observaba ahora confuso — _Ma serannas_ , Krem. Eres un encanto, pero si bebo más, mañana tendréis que ir a por más hierbas para curar la monumental resaca que padeceré. Y no queremos que 'Don ricitos relamidos' nos regañe, ¿verdad? —se tapó la boca con vergüenza cuando un repentino hipo interrumpió su inapropiada carcajada.

Krem sonrió ante aquello y asintió resignado, sin apartar su intensa mirada de ella.

—Como deseéis. Pasad buenas noches, entonces. Hasta mañana… Enallin.

—Buenas noches, Krem. —se despidió lanzándole un beso con la mano y riéndose entre cada incontrolable hipo que la asaltaba mientras caminaba.

— _Fenedhis_ … —murmuró entre dientes, mientras hacía acopio de sus fuerzas para no tropezar y caer. Se detuvo un instante para aguantar la respiración y así eliminar los incómodos estertores, hasta conseguirlo finalmente, no sin antes recibir alguna que otra mirada curiosa.

Desde luego, ver a la Inquisidora en tal estado de embriaguez, no era lo adecuado en estas circunstancias, pero había tenido un mal día y nadie debería culparla por querer pasar un buen rato a la luz de una tranquila hoguera y en buena compañía.

Pese a que se hallaba algo desorientada, sus pasos la dirigían, instintivamente, hacia la tienda donde un mullido aunque modesto lecho la esperaba, razón de más para acelerar los erráticos andares. Esperaba no tropezarse por el camino con el magnánimo noble o con el disciplinado comandante; no albergaba paciencia suficiente para soportar a ninguno de los dos _shemlens_.

Un par de veces estuvo a punto de tropezar y caer, pero concentró su maná en la parte alta de su frente y logró mantener, artificialmente, el equilibrio así como un atisbo de sobriedad, mas no se hallaba en una buena posición para usar hábilmente su magia.

Era habitual que los magos hicieran uso sus poderes para cualquier actividad cotidiana, aunque no estaba del todo bien visto, al menos no en su clan. Pese a ello, Enallin aprovechaba sus rutinas manuales y artesanales para practicar sus habilidades mágicas. Prefería ser reprendida por excederse en el uso de sus talentos mágicos, que pecar de cauta y obediente y no obtener la suficiente destreza en ellos, cuestión que iría en perjuicio de su dominio sobre sus capacidades.

A pesar de sus intentos por recuperar parte del equilibrio, se adentró bruscamente en la tienda y cayó de bruces sobre el primer lecho que encontró. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, el áncora se agitaba por el poco control que poseía ahora sobre él, y su débil cuerpo apenas podía articular gesto alguno, salvo algún movimiento puntual para acomodarse sobre las sábanas.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero un ruido en la entrada la despertó súbitamente.

—¿Quién… qué? —se incorporó inmediatamente y se frotó los ojos buscando aclarar su visión que se hallaba considerablemente turbia y desenfocada.

—Inquisidora… yo… lamento haberos despertado.

La suave y armónica voz de Cullen agitó sus entrañas y se estremeció con la imagen que la acompañaba.

—Oh, no os preocupéis… iba a… —parpadeó varias veces en dirección al comandante y abrió los ojos en sorpresa al presenciar el suave revestimiento de piel de aquel enorme y fuerte torso, cubierto de finas gotas de agua que brillaban con la escasa claridad del lugar. Aquellas atrevidas lágrimas, se deslizaban por cada curva de su musculatura, indicándole, en un baile lascivo, el tentador camino que sus dedos deberían recorrer.

—Dioses, ¿pero qué demonios me pasa…? —sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, buscando hallar una serenidad que no acudió jamás.

—¿Disculpad, Inquisidora? —el hombre la observó confuso, mientras se secaba la nuca con el pequeño trozo de tela, en una pose absolutamente apetecible.

Por su escasa vestimenta y por la humedad de su cuerpo, Enallin supuso que habría estado disfrutando de un fresco baño en el riachuelo cercano al campamento.

—¡Por Fen'harel! ¿Lo… lo he dicho en alto? Oh… no… no es nada, comandante… yo sólo… —maldijo su escaso control sobre sí misma y se cubrió la cara con la pequeña almohada que encontró en su jergón.

Al sentir el roce de aquella tela sobre su rostro y olfatear el delicado aroma, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que se hallaba en la cama del comandante.

Sobresaltada, se levantó del lecho y le observó avergonzada, mientras elaboraba una humilde disculpa que justificase su intromisión sobre sus pertenencias.

— _Ir abelas_ , comandante… no era mi intención invadir vuestros dominios. Es que… no me encuentro muy bien y no me di cuenta, al entrar, de en dónde me recostaba. —dijo, mirándole de reojo y sintiendo un inesperado calor en sus mejillas al observar la intensa mirada que el _shemlen_ le devolvía.

—No os preocupéis, Inquisidora. Nada de ello es de mi propiedad y, aunque lo fuera, sería vuestro si así lo desearais.

La profunda mirada y la sonrisa a medio elaborar del comandante, atravesó sus ya débiles defensas y le respondió con una risita infantil que se vio interrumpida por el repentino acercamiento del joven soldado.

—Ahora que os encontráis aquí, quería… quería aprovechar para disculparme. No actué como se espera de alguien en mi posición y lamento haberos reprendido por algo que, en realidad, no me corresponde a mí valorar. Sois la líder de la Inquisición y vuestra es la última palabra, no mía. Espero podáis perdonarme… —alargó las manos y atrajo las de ella hasta acercarlas a sus labios para depositar un delicado beso sobre sus nudillos.

Hacía tiempo que no se estremecía de esa inquietante manera y, en vez de retirar, vergonzosa, sus manos de él, dio un paso al frente, sin apartar su mirada del comandante.

—Yo… ehm… deseaba también disculparme por lo de… por… por lo de anoche. Fue extremadamente desconsiderado por mi parte osar acercarme así a vos. Lamento haberos incomodado, Inquisidora. Os prometo que no volverá a suceder, si… si así lo deseáis. —la nuez del soldado oscilaba en su garganta y Enallin se hallaba absolutamente conmovida por aquel semblante de vulnerabilidad y delicadeza que el comandante parecía portar, con vergüenza y nerviosismo, ante ella.

—Comandante, yo… —logró musitar antes de que su boca se secase y ella se olvidase hasta de su nombre. El áncora parecía descansar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, bajo el resguardado de aquellas enormes manos _shemlen,_ mientras ella se veía incapaz de discernir si, aquel momento que compartían, era apropiado o no, o si, por el contrario, rozaba la indecencia religiosa; tal era lo que sentía en aquel instante. Se hallaba terriblemente abrumada —y atraída— por lo que sus ojos percibían de la escena, de su mirada y voz, de su calor y presencia; todo en él gritaba rendición y deliciosas promesas.

—Porque es lo que deseáis, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono esperanzado el joven general.

Enallin abrió los ojos ante aquella inesperada pregunta.

 _¿Le estaba pidiendo permiso? Dioses… no_

La ligera presión de los dedos del _shemlen_ sobre sus manos, la sacó súbitamente del profundo estupor y se apartó de él con temor de verse incapaz de conservar el escaso dominio sobre su cuerpo; hacía minutos que había perdido la batalla contra sus pensamientos y sensaciones, hallándose ahora al límite de la condenación.

 _Este shemlen no_ , pensó, mientras desviaba su mirada, agitada y conmocionada.

—Yo no… comandante… no sé… —le costaba elaborar las palabras y su inquietud la hizo perderse un instante en el verdoso fulgor de la marca que, segundos antes, se hallaba en calma entre aquellos ásperos pero fuertes dedos humanos.

 _Si por alguien habéis de sentir algo, es por él…_

La voz del nigromante acudió a su mente y volteó el rostro hacia el comandante que la observaba ahora con patente decepción.

Los hermosos ojos del joven ofrecían destellos ambarinos que se fundían armoniosamente con el intenso esmeralda del áncora, éste alterándose inconstante con el fluir de cada segundo en el que sus miradas se cruzaban inciertas. Las cejas, ligeramente juntas, mostraban el desasosiego que sus palabras ocasionaban en el humano que, a su vez, le devolvía una genuina expresión de gran aflicción, hiriente incluso, tormentosa.

—Es… yo…

El suspiro resignado de Cullen la distrajo de su inerme justificación y algo en su pecho se quebró cuando una media sonrisa vencida adornó la curvatura de aquella profunda y tentadora cicatriz.

—No os preocupéis. Os… comprendo, Inquisidora… —murmuró el joven mientras desviaba, resignado, su mirada hacia el suelo.

Comprender la soledad y el rechazo que aquel hombre sentía en ese instante, no facilitó su dominio sobre sí misma y resopló, frustrada y confusa, por ser la causante de aquella cruel e injusta sensación.

—¡Demonios, Cullen!... No es lo que piensas… es… es…

La mirada comprensiva y dolida del humano, rasgó el último velo de su cordura, y el desbocado palpitar de su corazón la impulsó a un abismo sin retorno.

—¡ _Fenedhis, shem_!

El espacio que les separaba dejó de existir cuando Enallin acudió impulsivamente a su encuentro, el choque irremediable de su enjuto pecho con el de él, mientras sus labios se estrellaban, hambrientos y sedientos, contra los del joven templario que la correspondía con ansia desmedida, sin cautela ni más ataduras.

El despertar de nuevas sensaciones invadió su cuerpo y un tímido gemido, de procedencia incierta, marcaría entonces el punto de partida de un nuevo comienzo.

Voluntad nacida como por sortilegio de un libidinoso Dios, Enallin se abandonó al delirio y a la seguridad con la que aquellos fuertes y compasivos brazos la obsequiaban.

Cullen era demasiado y muy poco a la vez. Sabía a perdición e infierno, a placer y felicidad, y fue inevitable encontrarse disuelta en caricias sobre su cuerpo, reclamando más de aquello que él deseaba tanto ofrecer.

El dique de su control perdió la resistencia y se halló, súbitamente, entre su pasado y su futuro; un único destino de innumerables elecciones que, a partir de entonces, debería meditar con cautela pues un corazón roto es débil ante las promesas.

 _Dioses, perdonadme…_

* * *

 **Serah:** forma de dirigirse a una persona de igual o inferior condición en las Marcas Libres.

 **Lethallin:** término élfico de cariño hacia un hombre. (o escritura de sangre, según el contexto)

 **Lethallan:** término élfico de cariño hacia una mujer.

 **Ma Falon:** Amigo mío

 **Ir Abelas:** lo siento, lo lamento.

 **Ma Serannas** : Gracias.

 **Shemlen:** rápido/niños rápidos. Nombre despectivo hacia los humanos, o típica alusión a ellos.

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño, término de cariño hacia alguien más joven, inexperto o vulnerable.

 **Aneth ara:** saludo élfico de bienvenida.


	7. 7 - Huidas y Encuentros

**¡Hey, happy people!**

 **Ays, capítulo duro de escribir. Puede que tengáis sentimientos encontrados pero… así es la vida, ¡je!**

 **En esta ocasión, he querido indagar más en el lenguaje élfico a medio descubrir de la saga. Aunque hay muchos vacíos, existen ciertas palabras y frases que ayudan a empaparse un poco de la esencia élfica que quiero comenzar exponer en la historia.**

 **Espero no aburriros.**

 **Millones de gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo en comentar y en leer mi historia. ¡Sois magníficos!**

 **Un abrazo.**

 ** _Anotación:_** _La melodía de "Painful Memories" de Normand Corbeil, acompañó parte de este texto, así como el maullido de algún gato._

 _Nota: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia puede contener spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Huidas y Encuentros -**

* * *

Su cuerpo ardía como el magma candente de las profundidades de un thaig abandonado. Los murmullos que aquella dulce y desconocida boca liberaba, la impelían a rendirse ante cada caricia y apasionado beso.

La fuerza de aquella sensación, cobraba más protagonismo con cada inclemente segundo. Su indescriptible ardor, anquilosaba su prudencia, sometiendo su voluntad a la del humano que tan vehementemente rozaba su sensible y hambrienta piel.

Experimentar otro cuerpo, otros dedos, otros labios, la colmaba de temor y ansiedad, mas la sumía en un éxtasis tan misterioso como peligroso; reclamo inexorable de su propio y más primitivo deseo.

Sus fuertes manos humanas desvestían lentamente su túnica, torpemente incluso, mas aquellos hábiles labios hacían verdadera magia elemental con los suyos; su húmeda lengua rozaba la suya con delicadeza y pasión, una subversiva combinación que desataba sus más puros y salvajes instintos, desgranando cada partícula de su frágil resistencia y autocontrol.

Su nombre, en un tembloroso aunque lascivo susurro ahogado. Un torrente de electricidad invade su vientre y la fuerza de dos poderosas manos sujetan sus caderas con codicia, mientras aquellos temerosos labios descienden por su cuello, suplicantes, vacilantes, demandantes.

—Solas, _ma_ _vhenan_ …

Y entonces, tal como se derrumban los castillos en la arena, así, aquel instante, languideció.

… … … … … … … … … …

La perdición sabía a magia. Siempre fue consciente de ello.

El sabor de sus sonrosados labios semejaba al dulce frescor de las bayas de Honnleath en primavera, provocador rival del inconmensurable ardor de aquel frágil aunque hermoso cuerpo. El poder de su naturaleza golpeó la suya con violencia al unir sus cuerpos por primera vez con aquel delirante beso, sus finos dedos rozando su cuerpo con intención, viendo a través de ellos, sintiéndolo como él siempre ansió ser sentido.

El lirio cantaba, alto y persistente, dentro de sus venas y por todo su organismo, con la sinfonía delirante de su adictiva energía. La cercanía, el fuego, el sabor de su prohibida esencia, reclamaban su absoluta devoción y él concedía sus virtudes, las cuales ella recibía con manifiesto anhelo y abandono, incapaz, al parecer, de controlar su propia hambre.

Su corazón sacudía los cimientos de su débil dominio sobre sí mismo, y le impulsaba a saborear cada vez más de esa aterciopelada y deliciosa piel.

Rozar aquel cuerpo, pese al incordio de la fina tela que les separaba, le invitaba a probar la condenación eterna. Su sedienta boca acude una y otra vez a la de él, tan solícita e insistente, doblegando su comedida prudencia y desatando su desmedida necesidad de poseerla.

Nudo a nudo, aquella tela fue dejando al descubierto el alabastro más puro y límpido de la creación. Terciopelo sobre porcelana, fuego sobre yesca, explosión de ansia y delirio con cada tímido gemido que aquella delicada garganta profería en justo clamor a sus cuidados.

—Enallin… —susurró dulcemente, mientras saboreaba con su lengua la tierna carne de su cuello y un poco más allá.

Sus delicados pechos, dulces frutos de intenso placer, se deshacían entre sus dedos y boca, y ella renunciaba lentamente a sus temores para permitirle finalmente adentrarse en su trémulo cuerpo hasta rozar el abismo de la condenación.

Una aguda inhalación seguida de un profundo y corto quejido ahogado, detuvieron su indeciso avance, mas aquellas refulgentes orbes doradas mantuvieron la súplica de dar continuación a sus profundas atenciones.

La estrechez y el fuego de aquel diminuto aunque benévolo vientre, intensificaban la pasión más elemental de su ansioso cuerpo, relegándole a la consideración de un simple esclavo de los deseos de aquella joven deidad.

Heraldo de Andraste, diosa de su corazón, poseedora de su alma… ella era el todo de su ahora, lo que siempre deseó hallar pese a que siempre le fue esquivo. Sus ardientes cuerpos se fundían con el ritmo de aquella agitada y deliciosa danza de sensaciones y emociones; ambos estremeciéndose con la oscilación de sus cuerpos, ávidos de saborear la recompensa de aquel inesperado atrevimiento que marcaba un inicio y un fin.

Así como la rebosante miel se desliza de la atestada colmena, la humedad de aquel indescriptible placer acentuaba la condena que era saber que aquello no sabía a eternidad y que pronto sus cuerpos debían ceder ante el amanecer.

—Te amo. Ha sido, es y será mi realidad por siempre. —susurró, obsequiándole con un nuevo y delicado beso, mientras se adentraba por última vez en ella, ambos, compartiendo la calidez y humedad de aquel arrebato final.

—Te amaré por siempre… Solas.

 _Solas, Solas, Solas…_

 _Dolor._

Una indescriptible agonía aprisionó su pecho y detuvo su corazón en seco.

Se levantó de golpe del jergón y se frotó las sienes con fuerza. El palpitar de su corazón rozaba la violencia de los tambores de guerra, y el sudor perlaba su frente tal como solía provocar la más cruel de las pesadillas.

Ninguna como ésta. Ninguna como oír ese nombre también en sueños.

 _Maldito nombre_.

Aquel despiadado beso había roto el débil gobierno sobre sí mismo, dejando un cruel espacio a la perdición para las ya desbordadas sensaciones que ambos experimentaban.

Mas toda ilusión se rompe, como se quiebra el fino cristal de mesa que, por un impulso, es proyectado al suelo con ira ciega.

El elfo continuaba invadiendo la mente de la Inquisidora y ninguna idolatría que él profesase ahora por ella, haría cambiar aquella tangible y desquiciante realidad.

Ella abandonó la tienda, a medio vestir y totalmente avergonzada por invocarle al ausente en vez de al presente. Su horrorizada mirada rompió el embrujo del delirio que sentía al tenerla tan cerca y casi suya. Su cuerpo aún temblaba por la profunda intensidad del momento, y el lirio en su sangre vibraba agónico por no poder saborear más del ardor que esa joven, tan vehementemente, le había obsequiado en un inexplicable rapto de pasión.

Pese a los besos y caricias compartidas, su cuerpo y alma ansiaban lo que su sueño, cruelmente, logró elaborar hasta las consecuencias finales. Mas su suerte jamás le había proporcionado tal alegría y la costumbre al dolor y a la soledad, le era ya, de sobra, familiar.

Había sido ingenuo al pensar, por un brevísimo instante, que todo cambiaría para ellos con aquella osadía, que finalmente Enallin vería en él algo más que un consejero y líder militar, algo más que una sombra presta a obedecer y esperar. Pero erró, una vez más.

No obstante, la esperanza no le fue del todo arrebatada. Sabía con certeza, por la forma en la que los dulces labios de la elfa habían devorado los suyos con devoción, que no todo estaba tan perdido como había supuesto la noche anterior. Algo había florecido entre ellos esta noche y esperaba que no muriese con el inclemente despuntar del alba.

Puede que hubiera sido pronto, o quizá tarde, pero sea como fuera, él continuaría esperando, atento y paciente, ahora más que nunca, pues saborear el néctar de tan adictiva boca, era, sin duda alguna, una sensación imposible de olvidar, más incluso que el sabor del denso elemento que le convertía en antagonista de la misma magia que ansiaba conquistar.

Aguardaría, sí, pero no aquí ni ahora pues la locura amenazaba con su dominio sobre sí. Esta noche necesitaba subordinar las pasiones a la razón, necesitaba controlar, como fuese, la impotencia y desasosiego que padecía, así como el persistente ardor en su convulso cuerpo.

La mañana, confiaba, traería consigo nuevas esperanzas o, quizá, nuevos retos, mas él no cejaría en su empeño de adueñarse, con cada nuevo día, de un fragmento más de aquel corazón con alma élfica.

… … … … … … … … … …

Huyó horrorizada.

Es lo único que alcanzó a hacer para evitar la vergüenza de ver su dulce rostro _shemlen_ rasgado por la desilusión.

Como si aún fuera aquella Halla asustada en medio de aquel onírico y desconocido bosque, Enallin se aventuró, desesperada y avergonzada, hacia la sombría y peligrosa espesura.

Advirtió varios ojos curiosos por el camino y alguna que otra advertencia de los guardias, mas no se detuvo hasta hallarse completamente a oscuras y en absoluta y turbia soledad.

Abandonó aquella reducida estancia, como si en ella se hallase el demonio con el que hubiera estado midiéndose en sueños la noche anterior, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. El comandante era de todo menos pernicioso, era lo que ella jamás supo ver y que ahora reconocía con tanta claridad; era compasivo, cariñoso, apasionado... alguien que, quizás, ya no se mereciera.

 _Maldita su boca._

Acobardada por haber errado el nombre en tan trascendental acontecimiento, dejaba atrás, con el corazón roto y los labios rojos por el denuedo, a la única persona que ahora deseaba noblemente curar sus heridas, más allá de las físicas, las del alma, las que hieren sin mesura, esas que no cicatrizan con la soledad ni el aislamiento, sino con la caricia comprensiva de un bondadoso ser que lucha por cuidar de ellas con delicadeza y devoción, con verdades en vez de engaños enmascarados de dulces besos en el Velo. Un ser dispuesto a más de lo que ella, seguramente, sería capaz de dilucidar.

Hería. Saberse ella el motivo de la amargura de alguien tan noble, era razón suficiente para no detener su avance por entre la sinuosa arboleda. Su corazón latía dolorosamente contra su pecho y el sabor de su boca aún golpeaba sobre su paladar, recordándole, con cada nuevo paso, el dulzor de las devotas atenciones del comandante.

Una vez se hubo encontrado lo suficientemente lejos del campamento y en soledad, salvo por las intrépidas luciérnagas que revoloteaban por los alrededores, la fría brisa de la madrugada le hizo percatarse de la desnudez de sus pies y muslos, además de la escasa vestimenta que portaba a medio abrochar.

La intensidad de sus caricias y la profundidad de sus besos aún quemaban, y mientras ella se hallaba de rodillas sobre la hierba, profundamente avergonzada, sus manos frotaban su rostro con brusquedad, lamentándose en silencio por permitir que su boca fallase el nombre, hiriendo su ya frágil corazón.

Aunque se tapase los oídos, desesperada, y sacudiese su rostro con vehemencia, Enallin se escuchaba a sí misma mencionando, una y otra vez, al pérfido apóstata. Un segundo bastó para sentir cómo la pasión languidecía hasta morir, dejando como evidencia el latente dolor en la mirada del Templario.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarle? ¿Por qué le buscaba en otros besos, en otro cuerpo y rostro? ¿Acaso jamás lograría apartarle de su corazón para dejar paso a alguien que verdaderamente la amase?

El sollozo la sorprendió súbitamente, como una avalancha de despiadadas emociones que apenas podía y buscaba dominar. Recordó advertir la profunda estupefacción en el rostro de Cullen, el dolor marcado a fuego en su joven faz, y sintió de nuevo su pecho quebrarse al comprender la crueldad de aquel suspiro con nombre de orgullo y traidor.

—¡Maldito seas, Solas! —gritó, desesperada.

Observó con desamparo cómo su áncora centelleaba pequeñas descargas de intenso verdor que era incapaz de gobernar.

La primera vez que supo cómo hacer uso de su marca, fue cuando aquel innombrable elfo le enseñó cómo. Parecía conocer más de aquel estigma mágico de lo que admitía y Enallin nunca cuestionó su oportuno conocimiento al respecto, todo lo contrario, admiraba su sapiencia y experiencia, y aspiraba poder conocer más de él con cada nuevo encuentro. Mas sus intentos fueron en vano pues nunca logró descubrir el gran misterio que suponía la veleidosa forma en la que su mirada se posaba sobre ella, la sutil manera en la que sus dedos rozaban su cuerpo, casi contemplativos, nunca invasivos, como si un temor arcano subyaciera en su intención.

Nada la había preparado para perderle así, tan repentinamente, sin un comprensivo adiós, sin una previa señal, sin una noche con sabor a despedida, ni siquiera cuando le arrebató las marcas de sus dioses para luego alejarse de ella con rigurosa dilación, quizá buscando que ella le convenciera de su error… nada.

Ahora ella se hallaba ahí, lamentándose por no saber cómo cerrar el círculo de dolor pese a sus desesperados intentos, pese a dejarse llevar por instantes de hermosa y necesaria locura. Parecía sumirse, cada vez más, en la oscuridad más profunda del alma, en una soledad que la llevaría al ostracismo más lamentable y trágico pensable.

Volvió a gritar. Esta vez nada en concreto, tan sólo un alarido desmedido que, a su vez, liberó una fuerte oleada mágica de puro poder, alejando temporalmente con ello a cualquier distraído insecto o ser vivo que se hallase a sus alrededores, absorbiendo parte de la poderosa magia que había dispersado, segundos después.

Respiró agitadamente y continuó sollozando hasta que la humedad del ambiente caló sus finos huesos.

Se estremeció, más por ser el motivo de una indeseada injusticia que por el gélido entorno que la rodeaba, y se enjugó la cortina de lágrimas que marcaba sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Por primera vez en tiempo, se había rendido al persistente dolor de su destrozado corazón. Solas es y sería por siempre su primer amor y odiaba que aquella fuera una certeza irremediable. Si tan sólo pudiera cambiar el pasado…

Se hallaba atrapada, acorralada por lo que sentía y, pese a sus relativos avances, nada lograba arrancarla de él, ni siquiera la calidez del amor que el comandante ansiaba ofrecerle.

Se levantó de la hierba con cierta dificultad, y se ajustó lo que pudo de su arrugada vestimenta. La evidencia de lo acontecido volvió a golpear su pecho y apretó su marcada mano contra su garganta, evitando liberar un gemido de vergüenza y pena.

Cuando la tristeza sumía su alma en el letargo de la desesperanza, Enallin solía buscar refugio en la esencia de la creación. Era un consuelo encontrarse entre tanto de aquello.

Sus pies, descalzos, se agitaron débilmente sobre la hierba, sintiendo con ello la tersura de la frondosa vegetación que la rodeaba. Inhaló el frescor de la noche, dejando que el aroma de la tierra húmeda y el de las flores inundase su ser, obligándose así a encontrar paz entre tanta guerra.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el arrullo de las aves nocturnas y de los insectos meciese sus sentidos, buscando la armonía que había perdido con aquella deserción. Sentir la magia de la espesura rodear su cuerpo y mente, reclamar de ella una unión más profunda, doblegaba su prudencia, dejándose llevar por la dominante sensación de pertenecer a algo más que a ella misma, pertenecer al bosque tanto como a su propia carne.

El hipnótico entorno destilaba poder pretérito, magia ancestral que ella podía percibir con claridad a través de cada poro de su piel así como mediante el áncora que, curiosamente, había encontrado el equilibrio entre la naturaleza que la rodeaba.

Percibía el bullir de vida a su alrededor. Distintos colores de auras plagaban las cercanías, otorgando al ambiente más vitalidad, y se obligó a respirar con normalidad, evitando pensar en lo que había ocurrido instantes antes en aquella compartida estancia.

Le era imposible ahora dividir las sensaciones por su intensidad, pues todo parecía brillar con fuerza en derredor, impulsándola a prestar mayor atención a su entorno que a lo que se hallaba dentro de ella.

Sintió la poderosa y antigua magia sobre las copas de los altos árboles, el murmullo del resuello de los animales, el dulce aroma de los pétalos de las flores salvajes, la bioluminiscencia de las infinitas variedades de setas y pequeños insectos que flotaban por el aire, en una rítmica danza que la imbuían en la serenidad que tan desesperadamente deseaba hallar.

Suspiró débilmente, sus dedos peinando su cabello en busca de la fuerza necesaria para volver, mas aún no se sentía preparada para afrontar el resultado de sus actos.

Oyó el rumor de un arroyo cercano y decidió aventurarse pese a la densa oscuridad del entorno. Su constitución élfica le otorgaba cierta ventaja sobre varias de las amenazas que pudiera haber, así que confió en que, su puntual aseo, no ocasionase mayores consecuencias.

Al llegar a la orilla, se desnudó con cuidado e introdujo un pie en el líquido elemento.

—¡ _Fenedhis_! —gruñó entre dientes.

A pesar del frescor del agua, Enallin se introdujo completamente en el río hasta desaparecer de la superficie.

Su áncora centelleaba al sumergirse, contagiando las cercanías con destellos esmeralda que atraían a los curiosos peces del exiguo riachuelo.

Transcurridos unos minutos, Enallin emergió del agua y acudió a la orilla mientras sacudía sus cortos cabellos, salpicando las cercanías con diminutas y frías gotas que impulsaron el vuelo de algunos curiosos insectos nocturnos.

Se agachó a recoger su vestimenta, su mente luchando para apartar sus pensamientos de la impotencia que sentía por el pasado y el presente, hasta que un ruido del crepitar de madera, atrajo su atención.

Alzó el rostro, alarmada, y miró en derredor.

Su corazón se detuvo súbitamente al encontrarse de frente con dos enormes y oscuros ojos que la acechaban con ira detrás del follaje de un frondoso arbusto cercano a su ubicación.

—¡Dioses…! —musitó, mientras instintivamente tanteaba con su mano en su espalda, en busca de un báculo que nunca llevó consigo en tal impulsiva huida.

Se maldijo por su terrible imprudencia y apartó su mano lentamente. El grave e inflexible gruñido de aquella bestia, la hizo estremecerse con violencia y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no echar a correr, pues ello complicaría aún más la situación.

— _Tel'enfenim... Ir abelas_ , no quería invadir tus dominios, _ma_ ' _ni_ —. Dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos delante de su pecho para mostrar vulnerabilidad ante la enorme figura que avanzaba lentamente hacia su posición.

Enallin detalló con cuidado la expresión del gran oso y observó el miedo y la rabia reflejada en su semblante. Por su actitud, supuso que se había adentrado en el territorio de cría y se reprendió por no haberse percatado de ello hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

No deseaba matar al animal y menos usar la atracción del abismo para enviar a la osa al Velo, donde, seguramente, padecería horrores indecibles antes de perecer. Era un destino demasiado cruel para un ser que sólo buscaba proteger su descendencia.

— _Hamina, ma'ni_. _Ar judara mala_ … sólo déjame recoger…

El violento rugido del animal la detuvo sobre sus pasos y se vio obligaba a abandonar, inmediatamente, la intención de recoger sus ropajes si quería conservar su vida intacta. Volvió a alzar las manos con cautela, mostrando lentamente sus palmas, pero el inesperado destello inestable del áncora reclamó notablemente la atención de la bestia que rugió con renovada desconfianza y avanzó inexorable hacia ella, enviando un tentativo zarpazo al aire que hizo trastabillar a Enallin, congelándole la respiración en el acto.

— _Sathan, mor'ni, hamina. Ar'm din telam_. —susurró dulcemente, intentando apaciguar al enfurecido animal que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella. La criatura la observaba con profunda desconfianza pese a sus esfuerzos por mostrar sumisión y vulnerabilidad.

Desesperada por la inminencia de su ataque, cerró los ojos e intentó apaciguar los latidos de su corazón buscando hallar nuevamente la tranquilidad que, instantes antes, la había invadido.

Un recuerdo de niñez acudió a su mente y la idea nació con ello. Antes de que la criatura arremetiera de nuevo, Enallin comenzó a entonar una delicada melodía de su infancia. Apenas recordaba la letra, pero sabía que la armonía de la entonación y la suavidad de su delicada voz, ayudarían a relajar parcialmente al animal que se hallaba ya a unos pocos pasos de ella.

Podía sentir su aliento, la humedad de su respiración, incluso el olor ácido de su denso pelaje, mas ella continuó tarareando aquella nana élfica. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y observó el rostro de la criatura. Sus ojos, entornados ahora, parecían observarla con curiosidad; tan sólo un sutil atisbo de desconfianza yacía en las profundidades de aquellas enormes y atentas pupilas.

Aprovechando la favorable respuesta de la bestia, se concentró en elaborar, muy lentamente, una barrera protectora que la protegiese del posible ataque. Sabía que, cuando de madres oso se trataba, no era prudente subestimar su comportamiento pues podían resultar más salvajes que cualquier macho solitario.

Concentrada en continuar con la melodía, sus manos, alojadas a ambos lados del cuerpo, ascendían lentamente para sellar, poco a poco, su cuerpo entre una ligera cúpula invisible que haría de temporal escudo a cualquier agresión.

Mas apenas logró cubrir la mitad de su figura cuando, súbitamente, el brusco revoloteo cercano de un ave alzando el vuelo, rompió el trance del animal y éste, enfurecido, embistió hacia ella, derribándola violentamente sobre unas afiladas rocas cercanas al riachuelo.

Su barrera a medio proyectar no fue suficiente para detener la acometida y el cráneo de Enallin golpeó bruscamente contra la húmeda piedra. Gimió de dolor con aquella violenta caída, hasta que su mundo comenzó a fundirse en la más absoluta penumbra.

Pensó un instante en la manera tan absurda y patética en la que perecería. Sintió una enorme pena por no haber podido pedirle perdón a Cullen, por haber dejado a Dorian sin contarle la última novedad, y por haber permitido que Solas entrase como un huracán de fuego y destrucción en lo más profundo de su alma.

Un grave y atroz gruñido confirmó su próximo final y se relajó sobre el terreno, aceptando lo que los dioses quisieran para ella, tal como siempre había hecho.

Se negó a cerrar los ojos, más por curiosidad que por obstinación, y cruzó una última mirada con la bestia. Sus fauces, a unos pocos palmos de su rostro, se hallaban recubiertas de espuma, mientras que su enorme garra se alzaba inexorable sobre su débil cuerpo, listo para embestir su pecho y acabar con la amenaza que ella parecía representar.

De repente, una veloz y enjuta sombra emergió de entre la penumbra y junto al animal. Enallin dirigió su mirada a aquella silueta y observó, estupefacta, la pálida mano de esa tenebrosa imagen, acariciar el lomo de la bestia con intención, ésta reaccionando, súbitamente, de forma sumisa con aquel onírico tacto; las hebras de su pelaje electrificándose con el oportuno mimo que apaciguó, al instante, la violencia del animal.

— _Diana, sahlin_. —la orden invocada por aquel espectro, erizó su piel desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo. La entonación de aquellas palabras, la sumieron en el recuerdo de Solas y, por el transcurso de unos instantes, intentó desesperadamente aclarar su visión para observar la identidad del ser, mas lo único que llegó a percibir, con absoluta claridad, fueron aquellos profundos ojos dorados de enormes pupilas y la palidez de un familiar rostro que la contemplaba imperturbable.

Después, la oscuridad se apoderó cruelmente de ella; su último pensamiento conduciéndola de nuevo junto a él; a su orgullo, su traidor.

… … … … … … … … … …

Contempló su dolor, y recordó el suyo propio.

Gritó su nombre, el de su amo, y rompió en inconsolable llanto y poder.

Estuvo tentado a abandonarla a su suerte, mas su vulnerabilidad era evidente y debía cumplir con su ineludible pacto.

La observó alzarse, pese al evidente sufrimiento. Su profunda magia, enardecía la ancestral que portaba en su palma, estimulando su propio poder innato, haciendo que se estremeciera con la intensidad de aquella reacción que, sin saberlo ella, compartían.

La duda asaltó su bello rostro para, luego, mutar en fría determinación.

Tuvo que apartar su mirada, por respeto más que por pudor, al observar el fino alabastro de su piel al descubierto.

El chapoteo del agua le extrajo de su cobertura sobre las ramas y detalló la escena. Por el cauce del río había innumerables peligros y la joven se hallaba, en exceso, distraída para discernirlos.

Osado, apreció su grácil silueta vistiendo húmedas perlas cuando emergió del tímido riachuelo. Esta vez, no quiso apartar la mirada pues el gesto despreocupado de la elfa indicaba que no se había percatado de la inminente amenaza que acechaba entre la enramada.

La criatura se acercaba inexorablemente hacia la joven y, para su sorpresa, ésta decidió respetar su vida a costa de la suya propia.

Por un breve instante, temió que su imprudencia acabase con su misión antes de que tan siquiera comenzase, mas aquel asombro transformó radicalmente la comprensión que poseía de ella.

La melodía, una familiar mas no identificable, cubrió los alrededores con la dulce voz de la joven elfa; ella, manteniéndose prácticamente impasible ante la bestia que comenzaba a sumirse en un provechoso estado de tranquilidad.

La sensación de un hechizo cobró vida, y advirtió en el acto la prudente actuación de la maga que, cautelosa, tuvo a bien alzar una barrera para evitar daño alguno.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo por aquella ocurrencia, mas inmediatamente buscó recuperar la entereza que acostumbraba a perder cuando se atrevía a contemplarla de esa impulsiva manera.

Sin previo aviso, el desconsiderado aleteo de un ave, rompió la magia de aquella canción haciendo que la inclemente bestia embistiera. La joven se desplomó violentamente al intentar evitar sus zarpas, con la desgracia de encontrarse con un cúmulo de afiladas rocas al caer.

Observó la sangre abandonar su cuerpo con lentitud y el animal no cedió territorio a la duda, acercándose a ella para acabar con la vida de la que creía una amenaza.

Pese a que sus órdenes le impedían mostrarse antes de tiempo, tuvo que interferir.

Abandonó la seguridad de la clandestinidad para acudir en su auxilio, mas cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los suyos, una inexplicable y desconocida sensación de intranquilidad invadió súbitamente su pecho.

La criatura abandonó el lugar, obedeciendo a los designios marcados, y ella, a salvo, había vuelto al _i've'an,_ donde aguardaría hasta que se hallase completamente reconstituida.

Contempló su hermoso cuerpo yacer prácticamente inanimado sobre el húmedo terreno y, al revivir lo sucedido, comprendió finalmente por qué su amo le había encomendado tal misión. Ella trascendía la insustancial comprensión. Su fuerza no se hallaba en su magia ni en su cuerpo, mas su alma vibraba con la intensidad de milenios de sabiduría ocultos bajo la herencia de unas facciones que invitaban a la contemplación.

Apartó de sí su capa, obligándose a alejarse de pensamientos que no le correspondía elaborar, y cubrió con delicadeza la figura de la joven mientras la alzaba lentamente del suelo y la acercaba a su pecho. Sintió su débil respiración y supo que debía llevarla a lugar seguro.

Una indescriptible sensación que nacía del abismo de su ser, le impulsaba a alejarse de aquella profunda e intensa mirada que tan recientemente había redescubierto. Mas si Enallin era lo que debía custodiar, así lo haría, aunque en el interludio olvidase la manera de transformar su destino, su nombre de nuevo para hallar su libertad.

* * *

 **I've'an:** Más Allá.

 **Ir Abelas:** lo siento, lo lamento.

 **Ar'm/Ar ame din telam:** No soy mala.

 **Mor'ni:** gran amigo. (Parecido a compañero/conocido)

 **Ma'ni:** mi amigo (Amigo no cercano, dicho de un conocido)

 **Hamina:** cálmate, descansa, relájate.

 **Ar judara, mala:** Me iré ya, me voy ahora.

 **Sathan:** por favor.

 **Tel'enfenim:** no temas / no tengas miedo.

 **Shemlen:** rápido/niños rápidos. Nombre despectivo hacia los humanos, o típica alusión a ellos.

 **Diana, sahlin:** Detente, ahora.


	8. 8 - Antiguo

**¡Muy buenas, gentecilla primorosa!**

 **Pese al verano y lo mal que me encuentro, he intentado avanzar más o menos en las actualizaciones, aunque voy excesivamente lenta. Lo siento. :(**

 **Evidentemente, mi estado actual ha contribuido en perjuicio de la calidad de la narración, pero como nunca estoy contenta con lo que escribo, supongo que es más de lo mismo. Perdonad el aburrimiento de capítulo… no me encontraba inspirada (Me temo que esa será la tónica general de este verano).**

 **Gracias infinitas por continuar conmigo. ¡Sois maravillosos!**

 **Un abrazo.**

 _Nota: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia puede contener spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Antiguo -**

* * *

Una delicada caricia la arrancó de aquella recurrente pesadilla.

Se agitó entre las sábanas y su áncora centelleó con violencia cuando intentó incorporarse.

—Shhh, Inquisidora, estáis a salvo. —la melódica voz de Dorian mitigó de raíz su creciente inquietud al no reconocer, por unos instantes, dónde se encontraba.

Un fuerte dolor en sus sienes le extrajo un gemido. Parpadeó frenéticamente buscando aclarar su visión y alzó su rostro para observarle, aún confundida por la situación.

—¿Dorian? Qué… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha…? —observó sus alrededores y volvía a estar en la tienda. ¿Habría sido todo un mal sueño? Parecía tan real…

—Me temo que no sabéis beber, Inquisidora. ¿Acaso no os acordáis vos de lo sucedido? —el chasquido de decepción que hicieron los cuidados labios del mago le indicó que él también lo desconocía.

—Yo… yo estaba aquí, durmiendo. Después, entró el comandante y estuvimos hablando, pero luego… —detuvo su explicación cuando la avalancha de recuerdos asaltó su mente súbitamente. — ¡Oh, Dioses!

Se tapó la boca con sus manos, mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas con suma violencia. Todo volvía de golpe a su mente. La necesidad de que la tierra la tragase, se tornó de extrema urgencia con el transcurrir del tiempo y Enallin tuvo que ahogar un quejido.

El suspicaz nigromante arqueó una ceja y la observó con curiosidad.

—¡Vaya! Qué reacción tan colorida, Inquisidora.

—Yo… ¡Por el Lobo Terrible!... Oh, Dorian, he hecho algo horrible. —Se frotó el rostro, ignorando la sorna del comentario de su amigo —Necesito hablar con Cullen ¿Dónde está? —se levantó con brusquedad, el dolor en su cabeza aumentando considerablemente con aquel imprudente movimiento.

—¡Cuánta urgencia repentinamente, querida! —sonrió el mago, levantándose delicadamente del jergón sin apartar su pícara mirada de Enallin.

— _Lethallin_ , es importante. Ahora no…

—Está bien, está bien —interrumpió Dorian, desmereciendo la explicación con un gesto despreocupado de su enjoyada mano. —Deberíais descansar, pero por vuestra peculiar expresión que alterna entre el horror y la vergüenza, así como por vuestro histórico de desobediencia hacia cualquier sugerencia facultativa, algo me dice que eso no es precisamente lo que haréis —aseveró el mago, resoplando insatisfecho. —No obstante, he de deciros que el comandante se halla ahora mismo muy ocupado atendiendo a vuestro supuesto salvador… —observó su rostro con intención, Enallin comprendiendo al instante que la estaba tanteando; jugaba con ella de la forma en la que solía hacerlo cuando quería mantener algún dato envuelto en misterio, exclusivamente para su propio y egoísta disfrute.

Su resoplido murió cuando le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa por aquella inesperada revelación.

—¿Salvador?

—Bueno, mejor será que lo veáis vos misma, Inquisidora, no quisiera arruinaros la… ¿'sorpresa'?

Antes de que pudiera interrogar a su amigo sobre aquella cuestión, el tevinto abandonó la tienda con una media sonrisa y con ese orgulloso vaivén habitual del que tanto le gustaba hacer gala, su túnica de mago guerrero rozando delicadamente la cortina de la tienda al salir.

Enallin se mantuvo un rato en pie, intentando entender lo que esa sonrisa burlona ocultaba para sí. Se empeñaba en querer recordar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, mientras luchaba contra la intensa jaqueca que la aquejaba. Alzó una mano y conjuró un débil hechizo de sanación sobre sí misma para calmar temporalmente los pinchazos que perforaban su magullado cráneo. Aunque su amigo había hecho buena cuenta de su magia con ella, aún se sentía aturdida y mareada; la debilidad en su enjuta anatomía era ya una constante desde hacía meses por la que ya no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

En su memoria, la oscuridad había cubierto rincones de sus recuerdos, tiñendo los sucesos con un velo denso e inconexo. Apenas recordaba haber salido huyendo de la tienda después de haber estado cerca de ceder a un deseo tan primitivo como inapropiado con el comandante. Recordaba la sensación de sus manos sobre su cuerpo a medio cubrir, los húmedos labios marcados sobre los suyos, el sabor de su hambrienta boca, pero, sobre todo, la vergüenza y el horror de un nombre errado en el peor de los momentos. Debía aplacar la culpa que sentía, rogar un perdón que no sabía siquiera si merecía.

 _Solas… ¿Acaso habría sentido él algo semejante cuando la despojó de su corazón…?_

Rechazó de su mente aquella odiosa pregunta que jamás obtendría la satisfacción de una respuesta, y se mordió la lengua buscando ubicarse en el apremiante aquí y ahora. Debía hacer algo. Ella debía ser mejor que él, mejor que lo que sentía.

Se cubrió con una capa, desechando de inmediato la idea de cambiarse de ropa pese a su parcial desnudez, y aunó todas las fuerzas que pudo para salir de aquella tienda y enfrentarse definitivamente al daño que había ocasionado en el corazón del buen comandante. Debía suplicar su perdón, prometerle que no volvería a suceder, aunque ahora mismo apenas hallaba las suficientes energías para no romper en llanto y desvanecerse por el abrumador y contradictorio recuerdo de unos labios cuya identidad difería de quien albergaba en su corazón.

En el fondo de su afligida alma, lo que aquel _shemlen_ había despertado en ella, era justo lo que su espíritu reclamaba con vehemencia. Sentía que el dulce comandante podía acabar con el recuerdo que tanto atormentaba su memoria, mas, al mismo tiempo, hería comprender que él le entregaba algo más significativo de lo que ella jamás podría ofrecerle. No había obrado justamente al dejar que aquel beso se tornase en algo más intenso, mucho menos justo era que ella dijera el nombre del traidor ausente, arrancando de golpe las ilusiones del tímido corazón del ex templario. Debía resarcirse, atender las heridas que había ocasionado y, quizá, volver a comenzar aunque, esta vez, cuidando de no dañarle nuevamente por buscar sanar unas heridas propias que no sabía siquiera cómo aliviar.

Su áncora ardía en su palma, finas ramificaciones verdosas recorrían sus dedos y muñeca acentuando la sensación de incesante cosquilleo que, lentamente, conquistaba su pálida piel. A veces sentía que, aquella magia antigua, avanzaba inexorablemente y sin control por todo su cuerpo, reclamando para sí más de lo que ella era capaz de asimilar en una vida. Aquella terrible sensación había aumentado notablemente desde que se atrevió a llevar consigo la sabiduría del _Vir'abelasan_ ; una afrenta que podría estar afectándola más de lo pensado.

Apretó su puño fuertemente, intentando apartar de su mente las consecuencias de sus sospechas, y anduvo unos cuantos pasos hacia la improvisada mesa de reuniones del ex templario.

Las numerosas aves de la región comenzaban a dar la bienvenida al sol con su particular e insistente canto. La espesura cobraba vida a una velocidad apabullante, y la jornada, pese a la humedad de la noche anterior, se mantenía cálida. Una ligera claridad invadía ya el tupido bosque y delicados haces de luz apenas perceptible, se colaban por entre las grietas de las rocas y hacia la cueva donde, tanto el comandante como Fairbanks, se hallaban enfrascados en una agitada conversación.

La sutil luz de unas desgastadas velas enmarcaba la silueta de ambos representantes, mientras que la figura de un tercer personaje destacaba orgullosamente del resto; una pose casi familiar, incluso evocadora.

Por su complexión fibrosa y estilizada, aquella silueta se asemejaba a una estatua tallada con mimo por el más hábil artesano dalishano; tales era sus deslumbrantes ángulos.

Al acercarse a la escena, detalló la fina y brillante armadura del desconocido que portaba una enorme y gruesa capa de un profundo verde oscuro. ¿Sería aquel el salvador del que hablaba Dorian?

—Eso no aclara el hecho de que os encontraseis tan cerca del campamento. Decidme, elfo, ¿qué buscabais?

La imposición en el tono de Cullen aderezada con el contenido de aquella frase, la hizo estremecer.

 _¿Elfo? Pero… ¿quién?…_

Sigilosa, se acercó un poco más para contemplar con detenimiento la escena; entretanto incrustaba sus uñas en la palma de su mano para evitar la iridiscencia que podría delatarla.

—Mis acciones no han de ser justificadas. No respondo ante ti, humano.

Su voz.

La entonación de aquella frase y la sutil cadencia de un acento oculto tras ella, revolvieron los recuerdos de Enallin que se estremeció con esa melodía tan familiar de una lengua apenas utilizada.

—En realidad, sí respondéis ante él dado que es el responsable de la seguridad de la Inquisidora. Una seguridad que vos habéis vulnerado deliberadamente, me temo. —Fairbanks acomodó sus manos detrás de su espalda y se posicionó al lado del comandante, ambos líderes firmes en su intención de extraer del desconocido una posible confesión. ¿Pero por qué? Salvo por la pequeña brecha en la cabeza, ella se hallaba sana y salva ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Enallin no entendía aquel revuelo. El forastero no parecía violento. Tampoco mostraba inseguridad y, por su postura, ni siquiera parecía sentirse amenazado. Era probable que aquel fuera el salvador del que Dorian había hablado anteriormente y, si así era, merecía un agradecimiento, no un brusco interrogatorio.

Es posible que, en caso contrario, se tratase sólo de un miembro más del Pueblo, pero ¿por qué actuar con tal severidad? Puede que toda esa agitación se debiera a una simple cuestión: su raza. La desconfianza que los shemlen mostraban hacia ellos, en multitud de ocasiones, no obedecía a causa explícita alguna, sino al producto de una serie de prejuicios relacionados con habladurías e incluso leyendas. De los dalishanos se comentaba que eran capaces de consumir restos de cuerpos de niños perdidos en el bosque, algo, a todas luces, creado con el fin de despertar temor entre los jóvenes humanos que se atreviesen a alejarse de sus hogares. También se decía que los de su clase, elfos apóstatas que habían sido educados sin supervisión templaria, solían practicar magia de sangre con los humanos descuidados que traspasaban sus fronteras. Era difícil conocer dichos límites dado que los dalishanos son principalmente nómadas, es por ello que era poco habitual encontrar cazadores _shemlen_ solitarios. Siempre iban en compañía de varios compañeros; como si aquello pudiera evitar que un verdadero mago de sangre hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos.

Crecer con tal concepto del Pueblo, se había vuelto una costumbre entre los hombres; parte incluso de los cuentos infantiles con moralejas dotadas de crueldad, terror y ambición. A sus ojos, ellos eran poco menos que demonios de orejas puntiagudas, y Fairbanks y Cullen, suponía, no habrían sido la excepción…

Aquello hizo hervir su sangre. Puede que los constantes desprecios de los _shemlen_ hacia los suyos la cegaran, pero no podía tolerar una ofensa así mientras ella tuviera cierto control sobre lo que acontecía.

Estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando esa voz volvió a interrumpir.

—La Inquisidora podrá explicároslo, si así os satisface.

La misteriosa silueta viró por completo hacia ella; aquella insondable y familiar mirada de ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos con quirúrgica precisión. La mano del elfo danzó ligeramente a media altura, sus delicados dedos ondulando en el aire como si se hallaran rozando un invisible y sedoso velo.

Una sutil brisa dispersó parte de la hojarasca a su paso, y acudió hasta Enallin desvelando su posición ante los atónitos ojos de ambos _shemlen_.

—¡Milady! Estáis…

—¡Inquisidora!

Ante su inesperada presencia y pese a su perplejidad, ambos humanos se cuadraron en el acto; sus sutiles gestos le indicaron que, más que respeto, sentían cierto temor por su aparición. Resultó inquietante, y a la vez reconfortante, darse cuenta del impacto que sólo su presencia hacía en ellos. Sin duda, era algo de lo que aprovecharse en un caso tan particular.

Enallin alzó una mano y frunció el ceño, al tiempo que intentaba recordar por qué aquellos extraños ojos le parecían tan inquietantes, a la par que familiares.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? ¿Quién es…? —al avanzar unos pasos más hacia ellos, el rostro parcialmente oculto por las sombras de aquella densa capucha, se desveló abruptamente. Su frágil aliento se detuvo súbitamente y una calidez inundó su contraído pecho.

—¡Por _Elgar'nan_! ¡¿Abelas?! ¡¿Sois vos?!

Su corazón aceleró el paso de sus latidos y, pese a su debilidad, no pudo ocultar su exultante emoción.

Un leve gesto de asentimiento por parte del elfo confirmó su identidad, y Enallin apenas pudo contener su excitación.

Dio un paso al frente y sus rodillas fallaron levemente antes de encontrar la fortaleza necesaria para continuar.

—¡Milady! No deberíais estar en pie…

—¡Heraldo! ¿Os encontráis bien? —Cullen acudió presuroso a ella, evitando así el avance de Fairbanks, y alzó una mano hasta su mentón, retirándola de inmediato al comprender lo impropio de aquel gesto en público.

La joven apenas acusó aquel movimiento y continuó, visiblemente emocionada por la inesperada visita —¡Por _Mythal_! ¿De verdad sois vos, Abelas? —Enallin se acercó hasta él, ignorando la preocupación de ambos líderes y su absurdo estado de debilidad, y le dedicó una gran sonrisa que, tal como cabía esperar, él no correspondió.

— _Savhalla, da'len_. —la impasividad en su tono y la falta de emociones en su rostro, la ayudó a recuperar la compostura que había perdido ante el asombro y entusiasmo por su deslumbrante presencia.

Estar en compañía de uno del Pueblo, en especial de un antiguo, era más de lo que hubiera esperado volver a experimentar. Creía con firmeza que los guardianes y centinelas del Templo de Mythal habían abandonado los bosques para marchar en busca de un rincón libre de _shemlen_ donde poder terminar sus días en paz, pero parecía que no todos habían hallado ese refugio.

— _Aneth ara, hahren_. —una ligera reverencia acompañó aquel recibimiento, los enormes e introspectivos ojos del elfo fijándose en su rostro con extraña quietud, como si se hallase acostumbrado a observarla sin el _Vallaslin_ que otrora les unía en adoración a una misma deidad.

En aquel instante, las voces en su cabeza resonaron violentamente a la cercanía del centinela, y Enallin cerró los ojos fuertemente para procurar apaciguarlas. No llegaba a comprenderlas del todo, pero tanto su áncora como el _Vir'abelasan_ , reaccionaban vehementemente a la presencia de aquel huraño y desconfiado guardián que la miraba ahora con más interés del jamás mostrado.

Una cálida mano sujetó cortésmente su codo. —Inquisidora, debéis descansar. No deberíais estar aquí. Nosotros nos…

—No hace falta, comandante —interrumpió suavemente, alzando la mano para evitar que continuase y sin apartar su vista del recién llegado. —Me encuentro bien, y creo que os lo debo a vos, ¿no es cierto? —observó al elfo y éste asintió junto con un largo parpadeo.

—Lamentablemente, no recuerdo lo sucedido —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente— pero confío en vuestra palabra, _hahren_. Además, el saber ancestral que tanto custodiabais y que ahora albergo en mí, parece estar de acuerdo con ello. —mantuvo su sonrisa y se atrevió a dar un paso al frente para colocar una mano sobre el brazo del centinela.

— _Ma melava halani, mor'ni. Ma serannas… Mythal ma ghilana_.

El delicado roce atrajo el poder del áncora y Enallin comprimió fuertemente el puño, luchando por templar aquella inesperada reacción. Los ojos dorados del centinela se clavaron en su marca y ella apartó su mano de él, girándose hacia los humanos que observaban la bienvenida con ligero malestar y desaprobación.

—Comandante, milord, —continuó, observándoles— si la duda se impone sobre lo acontecido hoy, me permito recordaros la hazaña en la Espesura Arbórea y en el templo de Mythal. Conocéis la importancia de su intervención, comandante, espero que ello os haga eliminar toda sospecha que, seguramente, sea más que sensata en cualquier otra circunstancia y persona, mas en este caso no es aplicable en absoluto. Espero comprendáis que esto es una orden…

Quizá fuera más brusca de lo que había deseado, pero no podía permitir que uno del Pueblo recibiera el mismo tratamiento dispensado a cualquier vulgar mercenario.

—Heraldo, hay cuestiones que tratar sobre el… incidente de anoche. —el carraspeo del ex templario dejó en evidencia su creciente y personal incomodidad.

—Comandante, no recuerdo lo sucedido después de… —Enallin se obligó a pasar el nudo en su garganta y observó con compasión al comandante— después de abandonar la tienda anoche. —se mordió el labio y prosiguió, cubriendo su inestable marca con su otra mano —Mas no me hace falta saber que, lo que sea que ocurriese después, carece de relevancia dado que Abelas logró traerme de vuelta sin mayores consecuencias ¿No creéis que ello es prueba suficiente de sus intenciones?

Sonrió, intentando calmar su agitado corazón justo cuando la ambarina mirada del comandante navegaba por su rostro. Sus facciones parecían alternarse entre el asombro y la tristeza, y combatió por aguantar las ganas de rogar el perdón que tanto ansiaba obtener.

Un suspiro resignado la extrajo del abismo de aquel impulso.

—Si es lo que sentenciáis, milady, que así sea pues —concluyó Fairbanks. —Comandante, ser… milady.

El noble abandonó la reunión dedicando una sutil reverencia a cada uno antes de marchar presuroso a atender asuntos más apremiantes. Su mirada se detuvo algo más sobre ella y Enallin asintió, respondiendo así a su tácita solicitud de permiso.

Abelas la observaba de reojo, y ella no sabía si se encontraba más nerviosa por aquella profunda mirada, o por el ambarino destello de los tristes ojos del comandante.

El incómodo silencio se rompió con la llegada de un mensaje urgente.

—Comandante, cuervo urgente.

El agotado suspiro del ex templario acompañado por una ansiosa mirada, dio por concluida la conversación despidiéndose de ella posteriormente con una leve reverencia que despachó con recelo al centinela.

Enallin aprovechó el respiro para alejarse de aquel lugar, haciendo que Abelas la siguiese.

—Perdónalos, _hahren_. Los humanos desconfían demasiado del Pueblo.

—No tanto como el Pueblo de ellos.

—Puede que tengáis razón… mas vos, mejor que nadie, comprenderéis que no escasean los motivos.

El elfo asintió, desviando su mirada hacia el suelo en claro gesto de reflexión.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos unos minutos mientras ambos caminaban en perfecto ritmo; el áncora de su palma apenas brillaba ya, pese a la inquietante sensación de hormigueo en su esternón. No sabía por qué experimentaba aquello. La oscura mezcla de magia ancestral que aquel guardián albergaba, en consonancia con la suya propia, excitaba sus propias sensaciones, volviéndola un manojo de nervios y ansiedad.

El poder mágico de su cuerpo vibraba en armonía con el de él, y las voces no le otorgaban descanso alguno; parecían interesadas en él más de lo que podría explicar en alto sin llevar a equívocos. Algo en aquel centinela alteraba sus sentidos, incluso antes de asimilar el _Vir'abelasan_ , Abelas había evocado canciones en ella que le eran difíciles de comprender.

En alguna ocasión, le comentó sus inquietudes a Solas. Éste se dedicó a observarla con su habitual máscara de serenidad, mientras ofrecía alguna trivial y mágica explicación. Pero aquello no mermó el interés de Enallin que, con la inesperada visita, había vuelto a resurgir con pasmosa facilidad. Era posible que aquello se debiera al hecho de que el centinela fuera el guardián del Templo de Mythal, el templo de la diosa a la que fue encomendada desde niña; o puede que fuera por las hermosas y exóticas facciones élficas que adornaban su espléndida y fibrosa anatomía. Incluso su altura y figura estilizada, marcaban su raza a voces. Antes de Solas, nunca con anterioridad había conocido a un elfo con tal estatura… hasta que, para su grato asombro, le hubo conocido a él en el templo. Aún recordaba su orgullosa silueta y el brillo de esos imposibles ojos dorados bajo la densa sombra de su capucha. Su reluciente armadura enmarcando cada músculo de su cuerpo como una segunda y hermosa piel. Solas había mostrado inquietud entonces, sobre todo cuando observaba la actitud reverenciable de Enallin al interactuar con el elfo; se podría decir que los celos emergían cuando ella hablaba de él, y puede que no le faltase razón.

Se estremeció con el recuerdo y la siniestra comparación, hasta que la carga de aquel silencio se hizo tan pesada para Enallin que se forzó a interferir antes de ahogarse con las dudas que asaltaban su mente.

—¿Y bien, _hahren_? ¿Qué pensáis hacer?

Aquella pregunta pareció sorprenderle más de la cuenta; sus pupilas dilatándose visiblemente ante ella como la reacción de un felino a punto de abalanzarse sobre su desvalida presa.

—Partir. Este no es mi sitio…

Notó cierta vacilación en su tono y las voces del Vir'abelasan se revolvieron ante aquella contestación.

 _"Duda"_

 _"No lo dejes ir…"_

 _Las voces… ¿por qué?_

—Percibo duda en vos, _hahren_. Si de algo os vale, nos honraríais con vuestra presencia. Sería un orgullo teneros más tiempo con nosotros. —se detuvo. Abelas la siguió en su repentino gesto y se giró para observarla.

Por un momento estuvo tentada a reafirmarse en sus palabras con el roce de su mano sobre su brazo, mas recordó la inesperada reacción del poder del áncora a su tacto y se contuvo; no deseaba más agitación por hoy a pesar de que el Vir'abelasan, inquieto como nunca, ofrecía una perspectiva más perturbadora de la situación.

La mirada del elfo se tornó oscura, casi hipnótica. Sutiles descargas doradas bailaron dentro de aquellos antiguos irises, luchando por ramificarse hacia la curvatura de sus increíbles y enormes ojos. Una extraña y cálida sensación besó su aura y Enallin se estremeció bruscamente con aquella repentina intrusión.

Entornó los ojos y se permitió un espacio de tiempo para comprender la complejidad de aquella familiar sensación. El elfo intentaba ver dentro de ella, más incluso de lo que Solas jamás se hubo atrevido. Sin embargo, apenas sintió la sutil aunque deliciosa calidez de esa desconocida y salvaje magia ancestral, Abelas interrumpió su avance.

Enallin desvió su mirada hasta sus ojos, aquellas pupilas se esforzaban por permanecer congeladas en ese mar de dorada turbulencia. ¿Habría visto algo en ella? ¿Algo terrible, quizá?

De repente, se sintió anhelando aquella intrusión más de lo que era sensato…

Abelas parpadeó, visiblemente alterado, y carraspeó inmediatamente después de dirigirle una recelosa mirada.

—Os lo agradezco, Inquisidora, pero me temo que nuestros caminos se separan aquí.

Con un ligero gesto de su cabeza, el centinela le dio la espalda y continuó su marcha; su gruesa capa ondeando delicadamente con la fresca brisa matutina, mientras tímidos rayos de sol arrancaban destellos dorados que enmarcaban los gráciles andares de su hermosa y ágil silueta élfica.

 _"¡No! […] Él conoce…"_

 _"[…] ¡Detenlo!"_

—¡NO!

Las voces la impulsaron sin realmente desearlo, y corrió hasta él para detenerlo con el suave roce de su mano sobre su espalda; el tacto conteniendo súbitamente el avance del guardián.

Algo se desató con aquel roce. Enallin cerró los ojos brevemente y dejó fluir su magia con delicadeza, intentando imitar esa caricia que antes había sentido de él, casi como una tácita ofrenda de su incondicional y eterna confianza. Deseaba mostrarle que nada debía temer, que no necesitaba huir de ella, que, aunque les separasen milenios de vivencias, un trocito de ella aún pertenecía a su propia historia, a su legado. Ella pertenecía a él de la misma forma que al Pueblo, y no deseaba perder la oportunidad de hacerle saber lo importante que era para ella y su gente.

Tantas cosas debía decir… tanto que agradecer, tanto que hacer comprender...

Su magia innata y la propia del áncora rozaron el denso aura del antiguo elfo, despertando aún más las estruendosas voces del _Vir'abelasan_ que resonaban ahora violentamente dentro de su mente y hasta el centro de su pecho. Era brusco, salvaje e incluso doloroso, pero peligrosamente adictivo. Algo continuaba desatándose en ella con aquel denuedo… algo que sólo las voces parecían comprender y ansiar.

Abelas se estremeció y su cuerpo se arqueó levemente hacia ella, facilitando así el paso de su maná hacia él en una comunicación que sólo había experimentado con anterioridad en Solas. Nunca antes había sido ella la de la iniciativa, con lo que fue inevitable sentirse tan insegura como nerviosa.

Percibió su consentimiento y aquello la hizo estremecer con excesiva ferocidad. Se veía a sí misma como una intrusa que acabase de realizar un acto vedado o excesivamente íntimo con alguien a quien apenas conocía. El sabor a prohibido e inapropiado de aquello opacaba el resto de sensaciones que se agolpaban en su interior.

Apartó su mano al instante; sus rodillas temblaban débilmente y su corazón se contrajo en un puño con la evidencia de estar traspasando un límite jamás contemplado.

—No, _sathan… hahren. Nuven'in ma... nuven'in ma_ …— se sentía mareada, inquieta. Luchaba por recuperar el resuello perdido con aquel irreflexivo atrevimiento que más que un deseo propio, fue fruto de las exigencias del endemoniado pozo. ¿Por qué la súplica? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora?

Esa intrusión había sido más intensa de lo esperada; por un breve instante, estuvo a punto de perder el dominio sobre su magia, estropeando cualquier oportunidad de congraciarse con el centinela. En cambio, las ladinas voces del _Vir'abelasan_ cantaban ahora en armonía con aquella nueva conexión, y le costaba discernir si era aquello lo que más le preocupaba, o la extraña y dulce sensación que experimentó al vincular brevemente su aura con la de él. Había sido increíblemente estimulante, sugerente y peligroso.

Enallin se ruborizó y apartó brevemente su mirada de él. El elfo recuperó la compostura y suspiró; su rostro ahora oculto nuevamente entre las misteriosas sombras de su capucha.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿No fue suficiente dar la vida de varios de mis hermanos por vuestra lucha, que ahora pedís la mía? —la amargura y la tristeza contagiaron su voz, y Enallin sintió la profunda vergüenza de quien pide más a quien poco tiene ya que ofrecer.

—Perdonadme pero… yo no os deseo ningún mal, h _ahren_ —dijo suavemente, mientras recuperaba el control sobre sí misma. —Sois… sois lo poco que queda de los _elvhen_ auténticos y quisiera ofreceros el refugio que buscáis a cambio de vuestra compañía y consejo. Nada más. —aquello abandonó sus labios como un recuerdo de lo que habían sido sus días con Solas; días de continuo aprendizaje, incluso cuando creyó que era simplemente amor.

Sabía que resultaba injusto pedirle eso a un ser casi eterno e inmortal de indescriptible poder mágico cuyo nombre evocaba la pena, el pesar de llevar a cuestas más carga de la deseada, pero Enallin no sabía cómo llenar ese vacío tan abismal al que la había condenado el apóstata. Verle a él, ese enigmático vestigio de su propia historia, algo casi tan misterioso como lo había sido Solas para ella, rememoraba, de alguna retorcida manera, el atisbo de un recuerdo alegre entre tanta pesadumbre acumulada. Sugería un débil cadáver de simulado hogar, algo casi cercano a ella, a su amor, a su clan… por todo ello, resultaba ardua tarea el dejarlo marchar.

Durante unos instantes, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar. Abelas se mantenía de espaldas a ella, esquivando cualquier mirada que ésta le dedicase, hasta que Enallin, cansada ya de todo el peso de la vida, decidió intervenir.

— _Ir abelas, hahren_ , ha sido egoísta por mi parte. Comprendo vuestro recelo y lo respeto. Yo sólo quería ofreceros un hogar, al menos temporalmente. Espero que vuestro camino os lleve adonde necesitáis...

Agachó la mirada para observar sus desnudos pies sobre el terreno, y aunque estuvo tentada a suplicar de nuevo, comprendía que de nada valdría retener a quien no deseaba su compañía. Lo había aprendido por las malas con Solas y sabía que, ni la súplica, ni la rabia, harían cambiar de opinión a alguien que parecía esconder más de lo que jamás le mostraría.

Su Custodia solía decirle que tenía una habilidad especial para meterse en problemas, y puede que ello se debiera a su incapacidad para detectar el peligro en los de su Pueblo. Quizás estar rodeada de shemlen no fuera tan malo después todo… con ellos todo era diferente, incluso los besos se tornaban más simples, menos indescifrables.

Se dio la vuelta, entristecida por los recuerdos, e inició una pausada marcha en dirección a su tienda, hasta que unos fríos dedos la detuvieron.

—Acepto vuestro ofrecimiento… —la gélida aunque suave voz del elfo, despertó una agradable inquietud en la boca de su estómago, una que no duró mucho tiempo pero que insufló el suficiente optimismo como para sonreír.

Se giró para observarlo a los ojos, y amplió su sonrisa. Él frunció el ceño y permitió que Enallin registrase su expresión dejando que la claridad mostrase sus perfiladas y exóticas facciones.

—Mas con el nuevo alba, —dijo— partiré. Espero que ello sea suficiente para haceros comprender que, ni vos sois parte de mi Pueblo, ni yo lo que pensáis.

El corazón de Enallin dejó de latir por un breve instante para reanudar su marcha con intenso ímpetu. Recibió aquel comentario con tantas ganas que acudió hasta él, rompiendo la barrera del espacio personal acostumbrado, sin procurar consideración alguna al huraño elfo.

— _Ma serannas… ma serannas, hahren_. —la presa de sus ojos amenazó con romperse ante la inesperada emoción de hallarse en compañía de alguien que podría ayudar a dilucidar tantas cosas de su Pueblo... Sin embargo, Enallin se mantuvo prácticamente impasible hasta que el elfo apartó su mirada de ella, ofreciéndole con semblante despreocupado, un desinteresado mohín en respuesta.

—Y bien, _da'len_ , ¿Qué necesitáis de mí?

Enallin casi emite un grito de alegría ante aquella esperada pregunta, mas se contuvo y acudió a su diestra para arrastrarle hasta donde sus talentos le hacían más necesario.

Cruzaron parte del campamento y acudieron hasta la improvisada enfermería donde varias personas —elfos, enanos y humanos por igual— luchaban por superar diversas enfermedades, heridas, y hasta batallas con la vil muerte.

—Quizá sea mucho pedir, _hahren_ , mas esta gente necesita de vuestra ayuda. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, pero sigue habiendo mucho por hacer. Vuestra colaboración sería inestimable. Sé que poseéis un poder como ningún otro, lo percibo en vos… Espero no estar pidiéndoos demasiado. —Enallin observó su rostro con detenimiento, buscando evidencias de algún tipo de malestar o desacuerdo; algo que no encontró a pesar de su previa reticencia a quedarse.

Aquello la entusiasmó y fingió mantener un aire formal, mas la poderosa presencia del centinela era motivo suficiente para sumirla en una cálida —aunque falsa— sensación de hogar.

El elfo asintió y se apartó de ella al oír el insistente quejido de una mujer que padecía de fiebres muy altas y algunos huesos rotos que ni Enallin ni Dorian habían sido capaces de soldar. El toque de la mano del guardián sobre aquellas tiernas heridas, calmó de inmediato la agonía de la _shemlen_ que se sumió en un profundo y plácido sueño.

Enallin sonrió con la estampa. Ver a alguien de inefable poder ofrecer tan humildemente sus habilidades a simples humanos, rasgaba en lo más hondo de su ser. ¿Sería Abelas tan distinto de ella después de todo?

El día auguraba sorpresas, mas no todas —sabía— serían buenas.

… … … … … … … … … …

Su inesperada presencia había roto por completo su determinación.

No confiaba en el elfo, como tampoco se fiaba del todo de Fairbanks, pero la justificación de la Inquisidora parecía sensata y su férrea sentencia no dejó margen a la negociación.

Se hallaba aturdido por las circunstancias, por la responsabilidad de aquel suceso. Si él no hubiera continuado aquel beso, Enallin quizá no hubiera huido al bosque poniendo en peligro su vida.

Se frotó las sienes y dejó caer una pesada vitela con cordones tejidos en plata, la ostentosidad de la misiva indicando el lugar de procedencia de aquel inoportuno mensaje. El comunicado había llegado con cierta premura, y él no sabía cómo lo iba a encajar la Heraldo, mas debía informarle cuanto antes, dada la importancia del mismo.

Abandonó su escritorio y anduvo por el campamento hasta que la halló. Al acercarse un poco, notó la melancolía en su semblante así como el baile de la sombra de una dulce sonrisa en su juvenil rostro élfico.

Desvió su atención hasta la causa de aquella hermosa expresión, y sus entrañas se retorcieron con la evidencia.

El centinela, totalmente ajeno a aquella muestra de adoración, se hallaba enfrascado en sus artes mágicas, absolutamente concentrado en sanar a uno de los numerosos refugiados que se encontraban convalecientes.

Cullen contrajo su mano en un puño, arrugando con ello la importante misiva que debía entregar a la Heraldo.

Algo en su rostro y en la forma en la que ella observaba al elfo, agitó los cimientos de sus sentimientos.

¿Sería acaso aquel inesperado visitante, un justo sustituto del amor ausente?

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y dio media vuelta. No deseaba presenciar tal despliegue de impropia idolatría, menos aun cuando debía hallar todavía la serenidad necesaria para hablar a solas con ella.

Lo sucedido aquella noche con la Inquisidora aún mermaba su capacidad para controlarse, y la abstinencia de lirio hacía de todo menos ayudarle con la titánica tarea de superar su adicción y su sensación de culpabilidad.

Anduvo por el resto del campamento, casi ausente en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que un mensaje urgente de los exploradores rompió su ensimismamiento.

—Milord, es más apremiante de lo esperado.

Alarmado por las novedades, ordenó rápido repliegue. Debían actuar cuanto antes si no querían sufrir más bajas de las necesarias. Su pecho ardía con la duda de saberse entre dos mitades de un todo que él posiblemente jamás alcanzaría a conocer.

… … … … … … … … … …

—Te lo digo, jefa, tiene mala pinta. —Toro de hierro no bromeaba. Al parecer, numerosos exploradores habían avistado grandes grupos remanentes de templarios rojos dispersos por el bosque, recorriendo la arboleda en busca de sus habituales víctimas.

—Lo que faltaba… —suspiró— No entiendo cómo es posible que se hayan acercado tanto así al campamento. ¿Cuándo tiempo tenemos?

El kossith se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eso es todo? —gruñó, molesta.

—¡Eh! no me mires a mí, jefa. Es 'ricitos' quien ha hecho los cálculos. Te recomiendo que hables con él… si es que os hayáis con fuerzas. —por la mirada pícara del Tal-Vashoth, Enallin comprendió que su querido y lenguaraz amigo nigromante había informado convenientemente al ex qunari de su inexplicable agitación posterior a su despertar.

—¡Está bien! —Resopló disgustada— Id preparando todo, debemos estar listos por lo que pueda suceder.

Su compañero asintió y Enallin marchó hacia la improvisada mesa de reuniones del comandante.

Se hallaba nerviosa, ansiosa y sumamente avergonzada, pero sus cuestiones personales tendrían que esperar puesto que la seguridad del campamento se hallaba en notable peligro.

Había invertido escasos minutos en cubrirse con su habitual túnica élfica, dada su inapropiada y parcial desnudez previa, mas seguía sintiéndose igual de expuesta que la noche anterior. Cullen obraba aquellas sensaciones en ella, incluso cuando sólo llegaba a imaginárselas. ¿Por qué continuaba padeciendo el brío de aquella boca y aquel cuerpo?

Escuchó su hermosa voz al acercarse lo suficiente, y tuvo que detenerse para contener las ganas de volver a huir; intensos recuerdos de sus labios y caricias asaltaron su memoria y una delicada calidez comenzó a descomponer sus entrañas.

—¿Inquisidora? —una voz menos familiar interrumpió la avalancha de recuerdos de la noche anterior, y Enallin volteó su rostro para observar de quién se trataba.

—¡Abelas!... Estáis… ¿Todo bien? —dijo, con cierta vacilación.

—Algunos de los refugiados apenas albergarán energías para volver a ver otro amanecer. Con el resto, es cuestión de tiempo para que se recuperen, mas han de recibir nuevas atenciones.

Las noticias, aunque por una parte tristes, eran previsibles.

— _Ma serannas, hahren_. Sé que habéis hecho todo lo posible.

Enallin sonrió quedamente, comprendiendo finalmente que parte del esfuerzo se vería perdido por azares del cruel destino y por el capricho de los dioses; tal era su creencia en la ventura divina.

Detuvo su mirada un instante en la profundidad de la expresión de aquel níveo rostro marcado, y su rubor la traicionó.

— _Hahren_ … acompañadme. Tenemos noticias urgentes y quizá podáis sernos de ayuda. —Enallin avanzó hasta donde se hallaba el comandante enfrascado en el habitual análisis de sus bien detallados mapas, junto a sus capitanes y exploradores más destacables.

—Barred por completo la zona. Id con los Batalladores, ellos os asistirán en la defensa. No podemos perder más hombres a manos de estos templarios rojos ¿Entendido?

Los subordinados asintieron en silencio y se marcharon al unísono. Cullen resopló con fuerza al tiempo que se frotaba la nuca con ritual insistencia.

—Comandante, ¿qué sucede? —Enallin se acercó con cuidado hasta él con su habitual máscara de Inquisidora, mientras por dentro su vientre ardía con aquella evocadora cercanía.

—¡Heraldo! —los repentinos nervios del comandante se desvanecieron cuando observó al acompañante.

—Toro de Hierro me ha informado de las desafortunadas novedades. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó, mientras se distraía con los mapas de la mesa para evitar la punzante mirada del shemlen.

—Dos días, como mucho. He enviado tropas a despejar la zona, pero necesitamos salir de aquí cuanto antes, Inquisidora. Los caminos están cortados o invadidos. Algunos de nuestros exploradores han perecido buscando vías secundarias, pero muchas de ellas se hallan cubiertas por escollos y escombros o sobre terreno escarpado, donde las carretas apenas podrían transitar y menos aún todos los heridos. Seguimos buscando, pero el tiempo se agota. —su expresión, un nudo de angustia y nerviosismo que había visto con anterioridad aquella vez cuando le hubo confesado su abstinencia de lirio.

Enallin se aproximó a él, sabiendo lo que aquel dolor físico podía ocasionar, y acercó su mano hasta la suya; tenía la certeza de que podía ayudarle con su aflicción, aunque nunca antes lo hubiera intentado.

—Encontraremos una solución, comandante… —convocó su poder curativo para apaciguar su dolor pero el ex templario se apartó de ella, visiblemente atribulado.

—Os lo agradezco, Heraldo, pero el dolor me mantiene… concentrado en la misión. —le dio la espalda y continuó —Debemos prepararnos para la más que probable posibilidad de tomar decisiones que no queremos, Inquisidora. Me temo que no podremos sacar a todos de aquí con vida...

La voz rota del angustiado comandante mermó su fortaleza, pero Enallin no podía rendirse, no después de haber prometido ayudar a toda esta gente, aun a costa de su propia vida.

—Tiene que haber alguna salida. Algún sendero o cueva que hayamos pasado por alto…

Se volteó hacia Abelas y continuó esperanzada —Abelas, ¿sabríais vos indicarnos alguna ruta? Algo… lo que sea…

El rostro del elfo se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto; sus labios cerrándose en una fina línea que conocía muy bien, pues Solas solía expresar de igual forma su desagrado.

Se acercó a él y posó sus dedos sobre su antebrazo — _Sathan… lethallin_ —la súplica rompió de inmediato con la reticencia del elfo, cuya expresión tornó hacia una de sutil estupefacción.

Por un breve instante, Enallin no identificó el origen de la repentina agitación del centinela hasta que recordó la palabra que había usado para dirigirse a él: _Lethallin_.

No era habitual usarla con un desconocido mas, de alguna inquietante manera, él era parte del Pueblo. Aquella consideración le convertía en alguien cuya ofrenda de afecto dispensada se hallaba vinculada a la raza compartida y no a una cercanía emocional como solía ser habitual.

Capturó ahora su atención el exquisito brillo de sus irises, mientras ella le dedicaba, con cierta agitación, una de esas miradas suplicantes que mostraba cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Los perfilados labios del elfo se separaron para intervenir, ya algo más sereno y confiado.

—Conozco una salida —dijo— pero conlleva una larga travesía. —su tono mostraba evidencia de cierto malestar producido, seguramente, por ofrecer información que, casi con total seguridad, se reservaba para él y los suyos.

Enallin sonrió, complacida.

—¡Estupendo! —Agradeció enseguida— Mañana, antes de vuestra marcha, os acompaño y me mostráis la ubicación de dicha ruta. Después, podéis partir hacia donde deseéis, hahren. Aunque… mi oferta sigue en pie. —amplió la sonrisa esperando obtener algún gesto o pista que le indicase una leve posibilidad de que hubiera cambiado de opinión, mas sólo halló impasividad y una pizca de desagrado, algo extraño contemplando las escasas y desalentadoras opciones que poseía el elfo.

El centinela no respondió a aquello; su rostro fiel reflejo del que mostró cuando, meses atrás, invadían el templo en busca del Pozo de las Penas y de Corifeus.

El carraspeo del comandante interrumpió el momento —Os agradezco la información. —Concedió— Y lamento haberos tratado anteriormente con tan poca cortesía. Espero que podáis comprender las razones. —el humano se acercó al centinela y extendió su mano para ofrecerle sus respetos, pero el elfo observó su gesto con desconfianza. Arqueó una de sus cejas, ignorando despreocupadamente la cordialidad del comandante, y se dirigió nuevamente a Enallin.

—Si no precisáis más de mi ayuda, Inquisidora, he de atender a mis meditaciones.

Sin más preámbulos, el centinela abandonó su compañía dejando como único testigo de su presencia, un sutil aroma a musgo y bayas del que no se había percatado hasta ahora.

El resoplido del comandante le recordó la apremiante situación y desvió su mirada hacia él, algo más nerviosa de lo esperado.

—Su ayuda es inestimable, aunque sea reticente a trabajar con nosotros… —insistió, mientras apartaba su mirada de él y se volcaba en las arrugas de su restaurada túnica élfica.

—Inquisidora… yo…

Enallin levantó una mano buscando acallar la inminente disculpa. Había pasado suficiente tiempo con él como para saber las formalidades que él aplicaba en sus interacciones; demasiadas para su gusto.

—Os entiendo, comandante. Os… preocupáis por mí y os lo agradezco. Pero confío en Abelas y sé que, pese a todo, vos también. —sonrió, luchando por restar importancia al hecho de hallarse a solas con él, después de haber experimentado tantas y tan complejas sensaciones la noche anterior.

Su lucha interna fue corta. Las manos del comandante buscaron las suyas para sostenerlas con esa delicadeza que tanto le caracterizaba, pese a la notable fortaleza de su anatomía. Aquello siempre la había asombrado ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con aquellas características, pudiera ostentar, si quisiera, la delicadeza de la caricia de una pluma?

—Enallin… lo ocurrido anoche… yo… —su voz apenas un murmullo hasta que su explicación murió de súbito con el fatídico cuerno de aviso resonando en la lejanía.

El rostro del ex templario se transformó en una máscara de auténtico terror, sus manos sujetando fuertemente las suyas en un intento por proteger lo que parecía salvaguardar más que su propia vida.

—¡Nos… nos atacan!

… … … … … … … … … …

Había sido descuidado. Demasiado descuidado.

Sus órdenes primordiales eran protegerla a toda costa, y eso es lo que había hecho hasta ahora... con dudoso éxito. ¿Había pecado de permisivo, quizá confiado?

Sabía que, tarde o temprano, tendría que ofrecer justificaciones a su eventual señor, mas primero debía acometer la urgencia de aquella súbita e inesperada invasión hostil.

Acudió en inmediata ayuda de la Inquisidora; su magia estallando en sintonía con la de ella, desatando en la joven alguna que otra expresión de fascinación por la poderosa sinergia con la que ambos conjuraban.

Él, en cambio, conocía la verdad. La auténtica verdad.

El _Vir'abelasan_ otorgaba enormes poderes, más allá de los reconocibles en mil eras, y aunque esclavizaba el alma incluso después de la muerte, era la fuente de grandes dones y maldiciones. Ella no se percataba de aquello, pero él tampoco estaba autorizado a desvelárselo, ni mucho menos guiarla en el camino de su propia destrucción.

Combatieron durante escasos minutos, tiempo que, para él, transcurrió comprimido en tan sólo apenas unos segundos. Su cuasi inmortal existencia, concedía una visión más vertiginosa de la realidad, algo a lo que ya apenas estaba acostumbrado dado sus milenos de ensoñación.

El áncora, rúbrica del orbe de _Fen'harel_ , reverberaba junto a su propia magia innata haciendo que las combinaciones de poderes cobrasen verdadera letalidad.

El astuto shemlen nigromante aprovechó el impulso del entramado mágico cercano para potenciar sus propios hechizos, haciendo más efectiva la defensa del campamento, aunque aquello despertó el recelo del cazador de magos y líder militar.

Escasos instantes después, no hubieron de lamentar bajas. Algún nuevo herido se sumó al resto de enfermos y maltrechos seres que, temerosos, se apiñaban en la abarrotada cueva que servía de improvisado y patético refugio.

La Inquisidora se encontraba drenada de toda esencia mágica, resultando en un agotamiento tan intenso que sólo el inmediato descanso, la meditación o el alimento podrían recomponer eventualmente.

— _Hahren… ma serannas_ …

Sus labios se separaron para ofrecerle respetuosamente un somero agradecimiento, mas él no encontró razón alguna para ello. Al fin y al cabo, estaba realizando la labor para la que había sido convocado y reclutado. Tan sólo seguía órdenes; unas que detestaba, habida cuenta de la inquietud que el espíritu de la joven despertaba en él.

Él la observó impasible, quizá con el mohín propio de sus años vagando por el _I've'an_.

— _Ma serannas_ , por salvarme antes del ataque de aquel arquero templario… De no ser por vos…

La elfa pareció afectada por su intervención, y decidió no darle mayor importancia.

Guardó su acostumbrado silencio, mas no apartó la mirada de ella; un sutil asentimiento fue suficiente para contentar a la joven que le observaba ahora complacida.

Durante un instante, puede que más dilatado de lo habitual, se sorprendió a sí mismo detallando inapropiadamente los juveniles rasgos de la joven. Los enormes ojos dorados de la Inquisidora reflejaban la claridad del día como faros incandescentes de inagotable resplandor. Sus facciones, menos élficas de a lo que estaba acostumbrado, se marcaban en perfecta armonía junto a unos prominentes y elevados pómulos carmesíes que acentuaban su dulce expresión. La delicadeza y el intenso colorido de sus perfilados labios, contrastaban con la notable humedad de los mismos, estos abriéndose y cerrándose en una sinfonía de ritmos idiomáticos que, en numerosas ocasiones, le costaba comprender, quizá, por hallarse más tiempo del prudente observando la sonrisa perlada de su boca. La oscuridad azabache de su terso cabello resaltaba cada sutil rasgo élfico, enmarcando su rostro como el más bello y delicado satén.

Se aclaró la garganta cuando descubrió la sequedad de su boca, y se reprendió en silencio por haberse distraído inútilmente con la inesperada apreciación de tan inusual belleza.

¿Sería aquella reacción producto de su tiempo en _Uthenera_? ¿Sería ella menos hermosa en otras circunstancias?

Abandonó la idea de continuar con aquella reflexión cuando unos fríos y temblorosos dedos rozaron su brazo brevemente.

—Venid, _hahren_ , es hora de la cena. Acompañadme…

En otras circunstancias se hubiera negado, ¿por qué no lo hizo?

Acudió a su lado y aceptó de buen grado frugal alimento. Las provisiones, dijeron, escaseaban, por ello debían reducir las raciones hasta hallarse lo suficientemente a salvo como para cazar.

Su inquisitiva mirada le extrajo de la contemplación de los escasos restos de su exigua ración.

—¿Os habéis quedado con hambre? Tomad. Yo estoy saciada.

Antes de poder responder, la joven intercambió su plato por el de él y se apresuró para rellenarle la bebida.

Mostraba especial interés por su bienestar y, pese hallarse notablemente incómodo entre desconocidos, algo en la forma en la que ella tenía de observarle, con esa chispa de admiración en sus enormes y profundas pupilas, le evocaba recuerdos de un tiempo en el que había sido un líder respetado entre los suyos.

La sensación de sentirse de nuevo útil, casi libre dentro de la impuesta carga que ella suponía, le hizo caer en la cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que el templo se hubo profanado, había hallado algo más que custodiar.

Un guardián sin nada que proteger, carece de propósito de existencia, mas ahora… ahora por fin comprendía que, lo que su señor le había encomendado, era la misma labor para la que había nacido; custodiar la sabiduría ancestral de milenios de historia. La única diferencia era que, en esta precisa ocasión, el recipiente no era un frío pozo, sino _ella_ …

—Inquisidora… he tomado una decisión —intervino sereno, sin apartar su mirada del alimento. —Acepto ir con vos.

El delicado rostro de la joven se abrió como una flor nocturna, dejando clara evidencia de una alegría que hacía tiempo no contemplaba en facciones de tal belleza y juventud. No recordaba haber sido él el causante de tal emoción en ninguna otra faz, y se encontró a sí mismo más entusiasmado de lo esperado con aquella espontánea reacción.

Ella asintió; sus ojos anegándose súbitamente en lágrimas… unas que hubiera limpiado de ella de buen grado si el arrojo no lo hubiera abandonado en el último momento.

La noche traería dudas, lo sabía, más preguntas que respuestas, incluso dolor. Su señor cuestionaría su decisión, mas él había comprendido, al fin, que el _Vir'abelasan_ que tanto había custodiado durante edades, ahora ostentaba un cuerpo, una alma y la inhóspita atracción de lo prohibido.

* * *

 **I've'an:** Más Allá.

 **Uthenera:** largo sueño que experimentan los elfos antiguos, incluso los llamados dioses élficos, del que pueden o no despertar.

 **Mor'ni:** gran amigo. (Parecido a compañero/conocido)

 **Sathan:** por favor.

 **Shemlen:** rápido/niños rápidos. Nombre despectivo hacia los humanos, o típica alusión a ellos.

 **Ma Serannas** : Gracias.

 **Savhalla** : saludos.

 **Lethallin:** término élfico de cariño hacia un hombre. (O escritura de sangre, según el contexto)

 **Da'len:** pequeño niño, término de cariño hacia alguien más joven, inexperto o vulnerable.

 **Aneth ara:** saludo élfico de bienvenida.

 **Nuven'in ma** : Te necesito (otro sentido)

 **Mythal ma ghilana:** Mythal te guía.


	9. 9 - Cruce de Caminos

**¡Holita!**

 **Perdonad la tardanza. Entre la gripe, el trabajo y la falta de inspiración, mi desastre continúa con esta historia.**

 **¡Gracias por continuar conmigo, pese a todo!**

 **Un abrazo.**

 _Nota: La gran mayoría de personajes, así como el mundo en el que está ambientada esta historia, son creaciones originales de BioWare. Sin embargo, varios sucesos y personas que aquí aparecen, son obra propia. Esta historia puede contener spoilers de los libros, cómics, vídeos y juegos._

* * *

 **\- Cruce de Caminos -**

* * *

El delicado cantar de las aves madrugadoras del Tramo del Vigilante la extrajo de la relativa comodidad de su lecho.

Le hubiera gustado acudir a los Saltos de Plata para refrescarse antes de la marcha. Incluso podía haber aprovechado la ocasión para disfrutar de la abrumadora naturaleza mágica que les rodeaba, así como poder honrar a los _Vallasdahlen_ con alguna ofrenda ceremonial. Sin embargo, la jornada auguraba urgencias y cautela, además de un largo y tortuoso viaje.

Tumbas Esmeralda era un paraje apenas conocido para ella, dado que su clan vagaba principalmente por la geografía marqueña. Sin embargo, todo dalishano que apreciase su cultura conocía la historia que impregnaba cada roca, escollo, árbol y aguas de la región. Era una localización cuya seductora belleza rivalizaba con el riesgo que suponía adentrarse en ella. Su fauna era enormemente variopinta; se podía encontrar a un goloso y confiado nug pardo comiendo algún fruto caído, como divisar a un furibundo gigante aplastando con uno de sus enormes pies a un bronto tan sólo por haberle despertado de su siesta. Esa dualidad era lo que más destacaba de la zona, junto con la sumamente tangible herencia élfica que invadía cada exuberante rincón.

Aquella región no conocía el silencio. Los _shemlen_ apenas se percataban de los numerosos sonidos de la fauna y flora, mientras que los de su raza percibían murmullos y cánticos constantes que les hacían confirmar que por aquel lugar transcurría una poderosa y antigua magia élfica. El Velo en esa zona era frágil, tanto, que a veces podía sentirse un cosquilleo especial al adentrarse por sus frondosos senderos.

Se permitió pensar en las historias de los Caballeros Esmeralda que su Custodia y el _hahren_ del campamento solían contarles desde niños en esas largas hogueras de invierno, y tuvo la dulce sensación de encontrarse, durante un breve instante, junto a ellos de nuevo.

Les echaba dolorosamente de menos…

Le dolía confirmar que, nada de lo que hiciera ahora, les traería de vuelta. Sus deseos no importaban ya. Ni las historias, ni su pasado, ni su clan… ya nada quedaba de la Enallin que había sido. De su afabilidad, tan sólo permanecía el fantasma de una idea que quiere renacer, pero que una realidad turbia y lacerante se lo impide. De su juventud, sólo una edad que no augura mucha más vida que la que porta un cascarón vacío mecido por el viento. Mientras que de su apellido sólo resistía la memoria de un hogar reducido a cenizas y ella, en el centro de todo, se alzaba como un triste remanente de una familia que sólo sería alcanzable cuando, convertida en aire, deambulase junto a ellos por el _I've'an_.

Ahogó el quebranto mordiéndose la mano marcada, y se contrajo para evitar sollozar. Los recuerdos de sus hermanos y hermanas, revoloteaban cruelmente en su mente y corazón en forma de una amarga agonía de la que jamás podría desprenderse. Nunca se había sentido tan perdida y tan sola como ahora.

Volteó su rostro hacia el lecho contiguo en busca de esa humana expresión de amabilidad, pero no la encontró. Y aunque quiso disimular, lo cierto es que su ausencia le importaba.

El Comandante no había pasado la noche en la tienda y no fue del todo una sorpresa. Era probable que se hallase ultimando cada pequeño detalle; bien por distracción y como método de evasión para no tener que verla, o bien para no dejar nada al azar en su minucioso plan para salvar a todos los que pudiera. Conociéndole, Enallin sabía que ambas posibilidades podían darse simultáneamente y, pese a lo amargo de sus recuerdos y a la necesidad de consuelo, suspiró aliviada al saber que no tendría que afrontar su mirada rota tan pronto. La frágil tranquilidad de la soledad le otorgaba cierta paz interior, algo a lo que, últimamente, no estaba tan acostumbrada y menos aún cuando sus dolorosos recuerdos arremetían fuerte contra su voluntad. No obstante, sabía que tenía un asunto pendiente con él que no podría retrasar por mucho más tiempo, mas esperaba poder hacerlo cuando la situación fuese la idónea, y no cuando se hallase al borde del llanto.

Se levantó de su jergón con parsimonia y se alisó las gruesas vestiduras. Había pasado la noche enfundada en sus ropajes de campaña debido a la más que probable inminencia de un nuevo ataque. Algunos de los templarios rojos supervivientes continuaban acechando en las cercanías y debía estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad. No quería tener que enfrentarse a una horda de cazadores de magos corruptos con su humilde ropa de cama. Seguramente Dorian se divirtiera al verla en esa tesitura, pero ella había aprendido ya a prever ciertos acontecimientos, para perjuicio del disfrute del nigromante.

Pese haber estado descansando durante algo más de un par de horas, Enallin no logró conciliar el sueño. Se hallaba nerviosa, ansiosa y más distraída de lo normal. No sabía si el culpable de aquella notable intranquilidad era el efecto de la magia sanadora de Dorian sobre su organismo, o el inesperado hecho de que Abelas hubiera accedido a unirse finalmente a ellos por un tiempo.

Aquel simple pensamiento enardecía su interior. Las voces del _Vir'abelasan_ se habían apaciguado tras esa decisión, pero el ardor de su poder bullía intenso dentro de ella. Es como si todo ese conocimiento aún sin desentrañar, se hallase repentinamente desencadenado esperando aflorar en el momento oportuno para estallar en magia y frenesí; algo que la asustaba y excitaba a partes iguales. ¿Acaso había sido él, de alguna forma, el detonante?

Por primera vez en meses, la sombra de Solas comenzaba a desvanecerse entre las promesas del presente; uno que albergaba un posible futuro que, desde hacía tiempo, no había sido capaz de vislumbrar pero que ahora alcanzaba a hacerlo fugazmente. ¿Sería el encuentro con Cullen la razón de ese cambio? ¿O la causa se hallaba en la forma que tenía el Centinela de invadir su aura, de atravesarla con la mirada y agitar las profundidades de su naturaleza…?

Se estremeció con el recuerdo de esa antigua magia rozando la suya, sus enormes y brillantes pupilas buscando quién sabe qué, allende su alma. Sentirle así, de esa forma tan íntima a su juicio, atrajo instantes de un pasado no tan lejano en el que había experimentado sensaciones completamente nuevas en su interior, algo que Solas había descubierto para ella; un último obsequio antes de arrebatarle la escasa felicidad que le restaba.

Apretó sus puños y reunió las fuerzas necesarias para evitar pensar en él; su áncora resplandeciendo sutilmente con la inoportuna perturbación. Aún dolía recordar su rostro, sus caricias, su voz... Sus palabras todavía herían muy profundo en su interior pero no podía permitirse continuar albergando aquella constante melancolía. Muchas almas dependían de ella. Aquellos quienes necesitasen de su ayuda merecían la exclusividad de sus pensamientos, y no aquel que había decidido abandonarla sin explicación ni misericordia alguna, como el amo que abandona a su suerte a su derrengada y vulnerable montura.

Irritada, abandonó la tienda después de haberse tomado algo de tiempo en reunir sus pertenencias. El día debía comenzar aunque se hallase drenada de toda voluntad. Largo y duro camino les esperaba, y necesitaba centrarse firmemente en la empresa que tenía por delante. Casi todo dependía ahora de ella y no podía —no debía— flaquear.

Al salir, el guarda apostado a la entrada la sobresaltó, pero éste se limitó a saludarla cordialmente para proceder a deshacer la sencilla y roída carpa que fungía como temporal y humilde resguardo de los elementos.

A pesar de la cantidad de oro que tanto nobles como mercaderes habían aportado a las arcas de la Inquisición, Enallin no veía honrado malgastar recursos en cuestiones que no resultasen apremiantes. Tuvo que rechazar más de una propuesta por parte de Vivienne y Josephine con respecto a decoraciones, presentaciones, banquetes y demás cuestiones superfluas que nada tenían que ver con el propósito principal de la organización; proteger a Thedas. Prefería destinar esos recursos a los menos afortunados y así ofrecer algo de paz en las vidas de quienes habían perdido todo.

Les esperaba una larga travesía, y debían movilizar a todos los soldados y refugiados del lugar lo antes posible. Aquella ubicación ya no era segura y necesitaban reubicar a las gentes que tanto habían padecido la cruel e injusta guerra.

Con el estómago cerrado por el aciago despertar, Enallin se saltó el desayuno, evitando así las posibles distracciones adicionales. Sabía que encontraría reunidos en torno a la hoguera a más de un Batallador y estos siempre reservaban el humor para un rato de cháchara y distensión; un lujo que ahora no podía, ni deseaba, permitirse.

El frescor y la humedad del ambiente la despejaron de la somnolencia de la mañana, y dirigió sus inconscientes pasos hacia la mesa del Comandante donde le observó dando órdenes a los exploradores y a algunos capitanes. Su autoridad contagiaba el ánimo de cada uno de los soldados, que obedecían ciegamente cada ínfima orden. El semblante de Cullen no dejaba entrever cansancio alguno, pero Enallin percibió el débil cantar del lirio sobre él y supo que no se hallaba del todo bien.

Contemplar sus labios y lengua bailar al ritmo de las órdenes que dispensaba, despertó el fuego del recuerdo en sus entrañas. — _Sus manos acariciándola con la intención de disolverla en inexplorado placer. Sus labios consumiendo su piel, marcando con señales ardientes cada húmedo rastro de su boca sobre ella._

Sus piernas temblaron con la remembranza de aquel encuentro, y se obligó a retener la escasa compostura que siempre la acompañaba cuando se hallaba en presencia de aquella fascinante esencia _shemlen_.

La Custodia Deshanna siempre decía que ella era capaz de descubrir con precisión la naturaleza de los _shemlen_ antes que la de su propia raza. Ahora comprendía lo acertado de tal afirmación. Solas se había convertido en su mayor aprendizaje y, pese a recelar de la mayoría de los _shems_ , Enallin sentía la profundidad del honor y la bondad del correcto y justo Comandante.

Con cierta dificultad, apartó su mirada de él y detalló sus alrededores. Al instante advirtió que la mayoría de refugiados se hallaban esperando la inminente y larga marcha. Muchos se encontraban cabizbajos y temerosos, expresiones que contrastaban drásticamente con aquellas que rezumaban optimismo y energía.

Se acercó finalmente al extemplario y carraspeó.

—Buenos días, Comandante —sonrió tímidamente. Sus piernas aún le temblaban cuando se hallaba cerca del humano pero aunó toda su voluntad para parecer lo más formal posible.

—I-Inquisidora —balbuceó sobresaltado el joven— Buenos… buenos días —. La miró fijamente y se irguió, aclarándose la voz después para recuperar la compostura. Con un gesto de su mano, despachó de inmediato a uno de sus subordinados que marchó enseguida a cumplir con su deber.

—¿Alguna novedad? —avanzó hasta la mesa y desvió su mirada hacia los mapas. En ellos, una línea roja surcaba varios territorios y Enallin supuso que esa era la ruta que debían tomar. Señaló con el dedo y alzó el rostro esperando confirmar su muda consulta.

El Comandante asintió y elaboró, no sin antes dejar entrever cierta incomodidad ante su cercanía —Nuestros soldados y exploradores aguardan, Heraldo. Espero que el Centinela sea del todo consciente de la importancia de mantener a los nuestros con vida —su tono aumentó en brusquedad, mas no se extendió en su explicación.

Enallin suspiró —Es nuestra única esperanza, Comandante. Más nos vale confiar. En caso contrario, estaremos perdidos…—. Algo en la mirada del extemplario se agitó, desvelando el paso de un brillo triste en sus hermosos ojos ámbar.

—Supongo que tenéis razón, Inquisidora —continuó el joven mientras se frotaba la nuca con nerviosismo—. En cualquier caso, debemos partir cuanto antes. Daré la orden de inmediato pero antes quisiera informaros de un asunto apremiante.

Enallin arqueó una ceja y le observó con curiosidad. Su habitual semblante formal se endureció y comprendió que se trataba de algo importante.

—Recientemente recibimos una misiva urgente de Halamshiral.

—¿Halamshiral o Val Royeaux? Cass ya está informada de mi decisión…

—Me temo que en esta ocasión se trata de algo más inmediato, Inquisidora, y directo desde Palacio de Invierno —interrumpió el Comandante.

Aunque los prejuicios podrían ser los culpables de su inquietud, Enallin no tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto.

—En cuestión de días, Feudo Celestial, dará cobijo al tipo de invitados que suelen gustarle a Lady Montilyet —suspiró sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Enallin abrió los ojos en sorpresa —¡No! Es… ¿La Emperatriz?

—¡Hacedor, no! —Sonrió divertido— No me imagino a Celene rompiendo el protocolo de esa manera. No. En esta ocasión, Lady Briala será quien nos acompañe.

Enallin sonrió ampliamente con aquella noticia. Había podido compartir brevemente con Briala cuando acudieron a salvar a la Emperatriz, y se había quedado con ganas de conocer más sobre su historia. Le resultó apasionante comprobar de primera mano que los elfos de Halamshiral eran capaces de ostentar un poder limitado dentro del propio gobierno _shemlen,_ y se halló inquieta por descubrir más sobre aquella extraña líder del Pueblo.

Aquella novedad despertó levemente su buen humor. —¡Eso es estupendo, Comandante! Quizá podamos sacar más provecho de esto de lo que pensamos ¿Y cuándo está prevista su visita?

El Comandante suspiró, algo turbado por el inesperado recibimiento, y volvió a rascarse la nuca. —Me temo que su objetivo no recae en consolidar relaciones, Heraldo. La razón de su visita es poner a prueba nuestra organización. Desean asegurarse que no somos un peligro para el imperio y, para ello, cuestionarán muchos de nuestros procedimientos. Debemos actuar con cautela. La corte orlesiana no es precisamente honorable ni justa, Inquisidora.

La mueca de sus labios dejó en evidencia su sincera preocupación. Ella se había adelantado en su valoración, y no se había dado cuenta de que aquello era otra partida del Juego. Una, quizá, más peligrosa de lo esperada.

Pese a todo ello, Enallin tenía la certeza de que Briala, como buena representante de su Pueblo, sería más tolerante con la visión de su organización que cualquier otro representante del Concilio de Heraldos o noble _shem_.

Cullen no parecía estar de acuerdo con esa impresión, pero Enallin insistió en la importancia de la sangre cuando correspondía a los de su raza e intentó calmar al desconfiado Comandante.

—Espero que estéis en lo cierto, Inquisidora. Pero no os olvidéis que Briala lleva años luchando por un objetivo en concreto. Si ella considera que esta organización es un peligro para sus ambiciones, no dudará en olvidarse de quién sois ni de lo que compartís. Recordad lo que sucedió en el baile.

Aunque le costase admitirlo, él estaba en lo cierto. Su sangre a veces la cegaba impidiéndole comprender aquello que se ocultaba detrás de ese compartido origen. Sí. Definitivamente los _shemlen_ eran más cristalinos en cuanto a sus intenciones, y ella tendría que aprender a escuchar y observar en detalle si quería evitar otra puñalada a traición.

—Tenéis razón, Comandante —dijo en un suspiro—. Tan sólo espero que Briala no sea la vanguardia de algo más trágico.

Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en la mirada del humano que la observaba ahora con ligero escepticismo.

—De cualquier manera, Inquisidora, estad tranquila. Lady Ruiseñor y yo mismo vigilaremos cada paso que ella y sus acólitos den por Feudo Celestial. Leliana está al tanto y Lady Josephine tiene todo dispuesto para su llegada —desvió su mirada hacia los mapas y continuó en tono cansado—. Si el Hacedor nos sonríe, pronto nos hallaremos en compañía de los nuestros y listos para recibir la inoportuna visita.

Sus dedos acariciaron los bordes del mapa y desvió su conversación hacia el inminente plan que debían acometer.

El Comandante le explicó a Enallin la ruta que les había indicado el Centinela, así como los numerosos peligros a los que podían someterse tomando en consideración tanto la ruta como la abundante compañía que les seguiría.

—Confío en él, Comandante… y en vos. Sé que estas personas están a buen recaudo —depositó una mano sobre la de él, y ambos cruzaron miradas antes de apartarlas de nuevo levemente azorados.

—En cualquier caso, iré al frente con Abelas y con vos.

—Inquisidora, sería más seguro si… —intentó replicar el joven.

— _Ir abelas_ , Comandante, pero no os estoy solicitando permiso —Interrumpió con delicadeza—. Mi magia es más poderosa cuando se alimenta de la del Centinela. Lo sabéis. Sé que lo percibisteis en el combate con los Templarios rojos ¿no es así?…

Los ojos del joven se abrieron ampliamente y se aclaró la voz, delatando así su leve incomodidad.

Enallin sonrió —Os lo agradezco, pero no os preocupéis. Estaré bien —la atenta mirada del Comandante no hacía sino agitar aún más los latidos de su corazón. Realizó un titánico esfuerzo para controlar la necesidad de acariciar su fuerte mentón en busca de reafirmación y consuelo.

Cullen la observó un rato más, en silencio, y suspiró, resignado a no poder persuadirla de lo contrario —Como deseéis, Inquisidora. Pero… tened cuidado —se apartó del escritorio y ofreció una delicada reverencia—. Con vuestro permiso, daré la orden de inmediato.

Al instante, el Comandante gesticuló hacia algunos de los soldados que se hallaban cerca y estos emprendieron la marcha para organizar a los refugiados que se apiñaban ansiosos por las cercanías. Los exploradores marcharon primero hacia la ruta que previamente habían despejado y algunos de los capitanes comenzaban a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

Entre el ajetreo, Enallin logró divisar en la lejanía la estilizada figura de Abelas. La imagen del elfo bastó para remover las voces de su interior, mientras su corazón adelantaba pasos nuevamente sin haber razón aparente para ello.

—Comandante, os alcanzo en breve.

Sin esperar la contestación del humano, acudió a trote hacia donde se hallaba el elfo, absorto en su observación de la pequeña caída de agua de aquella gruta que había servido de guarida temporal de tantas almas desesperadas.

—Hermoso, ¿verdad? 'Las cascadas del Lobo' —dijo de forma casual al aproximarse.

Al acercarse a él, el áncora centelleó y Enallin escondió la mano en gesto reflejo.

—¿Ansiosa, Inquisidora? —el afilado y pálido rostro del elfo se mantuvo fijo sobre el discurrir del agua sobre la estatua de Fen'Harel, mientras su capucha cubría gran parte de su mirada.

—Un poco… —contestó, mordiéndose el labio— ¿Listo, _Hahren_?

Enallin se situó a su lado y estuvo tentada a permanecer observándole más tiempo del prudente, hasta que la interrupción del Antiguo erradicó la idea de su mente.

—Supongo que queréis que lidere la marcha, ¿no es cierto? —el Centinela se giró sobre sus pies, su cuerpo a una inapropiada corta distancia del de ella, y la observó con semblante severo.

Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a través de su ajustada armadura; el roce de su aura sobre la suya la hizo dar un paso hacia atrás y de repente se encontró pugnando por aire. Su sola presencia bastaba para sentirse diminuta, indefensa, y terriblemente nerviosa. Las voces guardaban silencio esta vez, pero sus latidos delataban su intranquilidad. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así delante de él? Ella era más que eso, más que la insegura elfa que una vez abandonó a su clan antes de partir de donde jamás regresaría.

Se aclaró la garganta y respondió —Gracias a vos conocemos la ruta, mas temo que os necesitamos a la vanguardia, _hahren_ —Su penetrante mirada contrajo el estómago de Enallin que, como con sorna premeditada, rugió en reclamo debido a un inexistente desayuno.

Maldijo su fisiología y se ruborizó súbitamente con aquella inesperada reacción de su cuerpo, pero el elfo apenas dio señales de advertirlo. La observó unos segundos más, sin apartar la rígida expresión de su rostro, y asintió sin mediar palabra.

Enallin liberó el aire que no recordaba estar reteniendo en sus pulmones, y le siguió en absoluto silencio. La tensión era real pero sólo por su parte. Se odiaba por ello, por sentirse tan insignificante ante alguien de tal relevancia para su Pueblo. Puede que toda esa inseguridad se debiera a que no quería defraudarle, a que debía dar ejemplo de cuán valiosos los dalishanos podían llegar a ser pese a sus prejuicios y recelos. Debía dar la talla y sentía que no estaba teniendo éxito en ello.

El comportamiento distante y áspero del Guardián la extrañó en un inicio, pero comprendió que aquello podía deberse a la labor encomendada y al estar rodeado de _shemlen_. Al fin y al cabo, él se mostró reticente a desvelar tales rutas secretas a la Inquisición, así que Enallin supuso que se encontraba aún dudando de tal decisión.

Mientras avanzaban, muchos de los ahí presentes les observaban con curiosidad y veneración. Algo en la mirada de aquellas almas, indicaba la desesperación por encontrar un salvador que curase sus pérdidas y aliviase sus desgracias.

Enallin sonrió y consoló, como pudo, a algunas de las personas que se acercaban a pedir su bendición, mientras que aquellas que se acercaban a Abelas, no recibían consideración alguna por parte del _elvhen_.

—Estas personas han sufrido mucho, _hahren_. No les vendría mal un poco de ánimo —concedió, esperanzada a que el elfo cambiase ligeramente de actitud.

—No albergo estima alguna por ellos, Inquisidora. No son mi gente. Me temo que esa labor tendrá que recaer en vos —Amplió sus zancadas y dejó a Enallin unos pasos más atrás, mientras ella le observaba con un mueca torcida.

Sabía de su recelo por los humanos, pero jamás se imaginó que resultase tan desconsiderado con quienes acudían sumisos a por su favor y una pizca de esperanza.

— _Elvhen_ orgulloso… —suspiró resignada.

—¿Qué masculláis, Inquisidora? ¿Otra vez soñando despierta? ¿O es que habláis con vuestras nuevas amigas, las voces? —La voz del nigromante la sobresaltó y éste se divirtió con su pequeña e inesperada proeza.

—¡Dorian! os hacía con los Batalladores —dijo, ignorando las preguntas de su amigo.

—¿Con ese grupo de afables inadaptados? Mi compañía no puede ser sometida a demasiada indisciplina y excesos, Inquisidora. Recordad que soy tevinterano, y ya sabéis lo que dicen de nosotros... —un guiño dedicado reveló la evidente chanza que la hizo reír a carcajadas.

—Sois incorregible, _lethallin_ —Enallin se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Preparado para recorrer cuevas y caminos infestados de arañas y suciedad, _messere_?

Su resoplido la hizo reír de nuevo, extrayendo como resultado un gruñido de desaprobación del mago, que se ajustó la túnica en un intento por mantener la máscara de indignación que amenazaba con quebrarse por la contagiosa risa de la elfa.

Enallin tenía la certeza de que el trayecto sería duro y ofrecería retos de diversa consideración, pero siempre le resultaba un poco menos pesada la carga cuando podía compartir la aventura con él.

— _Ma serannas, lethallin_. Qué haría sin ti… —Le besó en la mejilla y apretó el paso, dejándole con una disimulada sonrisa en los labios.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

El sueño era un privilegio reservado para tiempos de paz.

Abelas meditaba en vez, sintiendo la magia ancestral del entorno purificar su aura, su poder y su conexión con el Velo.

El Más Allá reclamaba su presencia en numerosas ocasiones y él se veía impelido a responder a su llamada.

En uno de esos viajes, su señor acudió.

No hicieron falta las palabras. El Lobo se retorció de ira y frustración. Comprendió la debilidad de su señor por ella, mas después de someterse y suplicar benevolencia, el Dios pareció entender finalmente las motivaciones que le llevaron a delatar su presencia y acompañarla en tan ardua tarea.

— _Ar itha ma_ … No me falles. _Sule sal' dirthir_.

Más como amenaza que como incentivo, su amo se desvaneció en el cruce de caminos de aquel onírico entorno; un profundo aullido lejano dejó clara la intención de cumplir con su velada promesa de castigo.

Abelas reconocía haberse expuesto demasiado pero, considerando los planes, la dificultad de su encomienda disminuía conforme más cerca estuviera de ella.

Esa ordinaria idea despertaba una considerable intranquilidad dentro de él. El rubor amenazaba con galopar furioso hacia sus mejillas y orejas cada vez que la elfa se empeñaba en dedicarle aquellas furtivas miradas y esas frases envueltas en una voz satinada de dulce acento irreconocible.

Debía centrarse en su cometido y aquello ameritaba un distanciamiento diferente con la Inquisidora.

Su curiosidad por ella aumentaba conforme transcurrían los minutos, y se halló pensando en algo más que en su magia, el áncora y el _Vir'abelasan_. Había algo en su naturaleza que embrujaba la suya propia, algo que, pensaba, derivaba del hecho de hallarse en esa hermosa anatomía todo el conocimiento adquirido en milenios de historia de su Pueblo.

En todo este tiempo, jamás se dedicó a meditar en la posibilidad de encontrar un recipiente digno de tanta sabiduría, mas ahora, cuando pensaba en ello, sólo era capaz de ver ese rostro sonriente y frágil.

Milenios de ensueño parecían haber erosionado su cordura, pues se sorprendió a sí mismo necesitando volver a sentir el roce de su magia contra la suya.

En algún momento tuvieron que hacer uso de ella para despejar el camino de alimañas y leves amenazas, pero la marca en su mano enardecía aún más su necesidad de saborear la verdadera fuente de su poder.

Sería el áncora, el _Vir'abelasan_ , o simplemente su innato poder mágico, pero aquella elfa proporcionaba el deleite de saberse nuevamente útil, fuerte… vivo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Al comienzo, el trayecto se hizo llevadero, incluso ligero. Los problemas surgieron después, cuando la senda comenzó a estrecharse.

—Guardián, ¿no existe otra ruta?

Cullen se secó el sudor de su frente y observó con desaprobación al elfo que le miraba con absoluta indiferencia.

—Me temo que no, Comandante. Esta es la única ruta que conozco.

Resopló frustrado y dejó caer su mano sobre la empuñadura de su envainada espada. Sabía que surgirían obstáculos, pero no que sucediera cuando se hallase tan drenado de fuerza.

—Sabíamos que esto podía pasar. Tendremos que buscar otra alternativa —viró por completo y analizó la curvatura de aquel oscuro túnel. La luz de algunas antorchas mostraban con claridad la solidez de las paredes de roca natural y Cullen se encontró sin saber qué hacer.

Enallin, que se hallaba a unos pocos pasos de él, se acercó a una de las paredes y acarició el mineral, mientras su mirada inspeccionaba las gruesas y densas vetas de Pirofita.

—Comandante, creo que… creo que puedo ayudar.

Sus hermosos ojos se iluminaron mientras una sonrisa enmarcaba el rostro de nívea porcelana. Se acercó a él, y dejó reposar casualmente su mano sobre la suya.

—¡Es Pirofita! —dijo ilusionada.

Cullen la observó confundido y ella apretó levemente su mano; delicado gesto que despertó en él recuerdos de una calidez que no era oportuno evocar.

—La Pirofita es resistente al fuego, ¿verdad? —Cullen asintió— Con lo que no podremos fundirla como hemos hecho con la Everita, ¿cierto? —el Comandante volvió a asentir.

—¿Qué queréis insinuar, Inquisidora? —interrumpió, algo nervioso por su cercanía.

—Simple, Comandante. —continuó la joven mientras desviaba su atención hacia el Guardián.

La mirada prepotente del elfo y ese gesto de asentimiento, despertó en él una desconocida sensación de inquietud. Ambos parecían vibrar en una sintonía que él no comprendía y aquello le hizo reaccionar apartando su mano de la de ella.

—El frío, Comandante. El frío debilitará la roca.

El extemplario abrió los ojos y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. La techumbre y paredes parecían demasiado sólidas como para actuar delicadamente y temía un derrumbe.

—No es posible, Inquisidora. Es mucho el mineral a destruir. No podríamos pasar con los escombros y podría debilitarse la cueva entera poniendo así en riesgo al grupo.

La sonrisa de Enallin se amplió y resopló, divertida.

—Dejádnoslo a Abelas y a mí, Comandante.

Cullen estuvo a punto de intervenir hasta que la joven se adelantó.

—Confiad en mí, _serah_. Ellos nos necesitan —se acercó nuevamente a él y señaló hacia los refugiados, mientras retomando el contacto con su mano y logrando romper así sus frágiles defensas.

La mirada de reafirmación de la elfa y el refulgir de sus enormes y dorados ojos, redujo su negativa a cenizas, permitiendo que su cabeza asintiera por sus labios, al tiempo que se le escapaba un suspiro.

Alejó de la zona a varios de sus soldados, y replegó a algunos de los refugiados que se habían adelantado para observar la obstrucción.

Sus entrañas se contrajeron al observar el despliegue de habilidades de ambos elfos: el Centinela, absorto en el conjuro, extendió sus brazos hacia los lados para absorber la humedad y parte del frescor del ambiente, incrementando en consecuencia la temperatura de la cueva. Su poderosa magia vibraba sobre su sangre, y Cullen tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para controlar la necesidad de saciar el hambre de Lirio.

Justo cuando pensó que tendría que alejarse aún más para evitar desfallecer, el Guardián unió sus manos y focalizó su potente rayo helado sobre el denso mineral, congelándolo al instante y despertando el rugir de la piedra al comenzar a quebrarse.

En ese instante, Enallin giró su rostro y le ofreció al elfo una sonrisa lateral que él trató con indiferencia.

Apretó fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada al observar ese sutil gesto de complicidad de la joven que, sabía, jamás llegaría a experimentar con ella y la observó tomar su posición.

La elfa cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos a ambos lados para concentrar su poder en el áncora, que centelleó violentamente, crepitando con brusquedad sobre esa diminuta mano. La sensación de vacío invadió la cueva y Cullen tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar que se le taponasen los oídos con la fuerza de aquel sortilegio. Enallin gritó y el Velo golpeó fuertemente sobre la roca, convirtiéndola en diminutas fracciones de Pirofita congelada que, desperdigada, parecían cuentas de rubíes empedrando el intrincado terreno.

Ella sonrió y, cuando Cullen pensó que todo había terminado, un débil conjuro del Abismo del Velo absorbió limpiamente cada pequeño resto de mineral, dejando el camino completamente despejado y libre de considerables obstáculos.

La asombrosa habilidad de la Inquisidora había dejado a casi todos los presentes con la boca abierta, incluido al ostentoso tevinterano que animó los murmullos de asombro con unos cuantos aplausos de sus enjoyadas manos.

El juvenil rostro de la Heraldo se iluminó al observar la reacción de su amigo y un sutil rubor cubrió sus mejillas, convirtiéndola, aún más, en una auténtica visión divina.

Cullen se obligó a tragar saliva y pasar el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta al ver esa expresión de tan bella pureza.

—Camino despejado, Comandante —su sonrisa iluminaba más la senda que cualquier otro fuego, y Cullen hizo un esfuerzo real por movilizar al grupo sin balbucear las órdenes en vez, su corazón latiendo más fuerte de lo esperado ante algo de tan absurda cotidianidad.

La debilidad por la ausencia de Lirio y la falta de descanso acentuaba su escaso control sobre sus sensaciones y emociones, y no era extraño encontrarse también atrapado por el magnetismo exótico de aquella beldad sin igual.

—¿Entretenido con la vista, Comandante? Si seguís observándola así, me temo que la desgastaréis —el comentario burlón del nigromante le arrancó de su contemplación, y carraspeó mientras le ofrecía una mueca de disgusto.

Nunca le agradó del todo la estrecha relación que la Inquisidora y el mago disfrutaban, pero reconocía que el apóstata tenía un don especial para comprender la naturaleza de las emociones.

No se molestó en replicarle. Ignoró la sorna en su tono y continuó movilizando a las gentes que reanudaban el paso con renovadas energías.

La muestra de poder de ambos magos había dejado clara la evidencia del potencial mágico que, en conjunto, ostentaban. El escaso Lirio en su sangre podría percibir el inmenso poder que fluía a través de ellos y, por un instante, se sintió desplazado de ella, de su naturaleza, casi envidiando la sinergia que ambos compartían, más que por sangre, por esencia.

La Inquisidora ayudó en la movilización del grupo, mientras Cullen observaba, de reojo, cómo sus ojos se desviaban hacia los de él en más de una ocasión. Aquellos gestos sabían a esperanza, mas su mirada no era en exclusiva para él, puesto que el Centinela recibía la misma atención pese a la distancia que el elfo parecía empeñado, por suerte, guardar.

¿Buscaría en el elfo tan sólo guía? ¿O albergaba propósitos más cercanos al corazón?

Cullen agitó la cabeza para despejar su mente, y agachó la mirada; sus pasos firmes sobre el terreno mientras lideraba la marcha que les llevaría a casa, una en la que continuaba esperándole el frío vacío de una vida en soledad.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

El primer día transcurrió sin más obstáculos que aquel bloqueo de la veta de Pirofita.

La noche fue corta y la aprovechó para descansar, pues el sueño retrasado amenazaba con drenar por completo su maná si no acudía pronto al Más Allá en sueños. Estar en contacto con la magia del Velo siempre reforzaba su potencial mágico y la ayudaba a la concentración.

Traspasó la barrera, tal como era su costumbre, y deambuló por los rincones de una tierra sin Dioses ni más lógica que la que los espíritus y sus deseos le permitían encontrar. Ese mundo se plegaba a ella y Enallin lo moldeaba a antojo en muchos de los casos; una habilidad poco frecuente entre los magos, pero muy apreciada a la vez que temida.

El acecho de demonios y la curiosidad de los espíritus eran habituales. Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con el protagonismo que le otorgaba el ser una maga con la marca de un orbe de enorme poder élfico anclado a su mano. Esa luz atraía a toda clase de entes, convirtiéndola en un objeto de deseo por parte de más de una presencia. No obstante, había veces en que la ausencia de seres a su alrededor, la asustaba. El Velo era un lugar oscuro y luminoso a la vez, solitario y concurrido, pero, en ocasiones, se le presentaba como un lugar ignoto y vacío, y aquello comenzó con el áncora y con él…

Esa noche no hubo lobo blanco. Tampoco sus aullidos lastimeros se oyeron en la lejanía, ni sintió su persistente presencia rondándola. Fueron las voces del _Vir'abelasan_ quienes la acompañaron en su paseo por esas tierras, cubriendo el vacío que creaba la ausencia de aquella presencia lupina. Allí las oía más intensamente, más nítidas incluso, pero nunca hallaba la plena comprensión de lo que le murmuraban incansablemente. Parecían ansiosas, inquietas, puede que reclamando algo de ella que no era capaz de ofrecer. Pensó en Morrigan y en la posibilidad de que ella hubiera estado más capacitada para usar el poder del Pozo, mas sabía que el conocimiento de aquella reliquia debía permanecer con su Pueblo y no con humano alguno. Pese a la advertencia de Solas, Enallin arriesgó todo lo que tenía por salvar lo poco que perduraba de su pasado, y aunque había momentos de arrepentimiento, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Dos noches más transcurrieron y Enallin se sentía cada vez más exhausta. La falta de aire fresco y el exceso de polvo dificultaban la respiración, y todo el grupo se hallaba en un estado similar o peor al suyo.

Una de esas noches, varios refugiados cayeron súbitamente enfermos. Escalofríos, fiebre alta y una tos violenta colapsaba sus pulmones hasta tal punto, que tuvieron que recurrir a la magia del Centinela para evitar una desgracia.

—Polvo de telaraña —el elfo se irguió después de analizar a uno de los enfermos y la observó detenidamente.

—¿Polvo de telaraña? Pero… si no hemos visto apenas por aquí y las arañas que hemos eliminado, no eran muy grandes.

El elfo retorció los labios y resopló —Basta con un nido de araña gigante en un túnel lejano para contaminar un ambiente viciado de polvo y sin apenas corriente. Os creía más letrada en estas cuestiones, Inquisidora… —su gesto de desaprobación avergonzó a Enallin que se mordió el labio con timidez.

—Bueno, qué… ¿qué podemos hacer?

El elfo levantó una ceja y la observó con desdén —La respuesta también es obvia, Heraldo. Buscar el nido, acabar con él y con su creadora.

Enallin se reprendió a sí misma por la estúpida pregunta y asintió, completamente decidida a compensar su torpeza y desconocimiento con un poco de iniciativa.

—Bien, pues entonces iré yo en compañía de alguno de los soldados. Mientras, quedaos aquí junto al Comandante y a los demás. Es posible que necesiten de vuestra magia.

El Centinela frunció el ceño e intervino —No conocíais el origen de la dolencia y tampoco sabríais encontrar el nido, me temo. Necesitáis de mi guía.

La joven imitó su gesto y se negó en rotundo a su propuesta, pero el elfo insistió y ella decidió no continuar malgastando energías en una cuestión meramente organizativa.

—Está bien, _hahren_. Informaré al Comandante. Mientras, dadle a Dorian vuestras indicaciones en caso de nuevos episodios de colapso respiratorio. No podemos permitirnos perder ahora a nadie.

El elfo asintió y se fue en busca del nigromante, mientras Enallin se apresuró a informar al joven Comandante. En un inicio, Cullen se mostró reticente a permitirle partir sola con el elfo, pero comprendió la vulnerabilidad del grupo sin él al frente y cedió finalmente, aunque a regañadientes. Sus tristes ojos la observaron anhelantes y ella entendió la preocupación que subyacía en aquella mirada.

El Comandante era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero su rostro, ahora tan legible para ella, obsequiaba con más verdades de las que Enallin deseaba interpretar.

Se alejó de él, con cierta reticencia a dejarle solo, y buscó a Fairbanks entre los refugiados. El noble se hallaba concentrado en asistir a todos los enfermos, así como a sus familias, y Enallin aprovechó para dejarle algunos viales de sándalo y raíz élfica, que prometían aliviar los síntomas de asfixia de algunos de los afectados por la toxicidad del polvo.

—Sois muy amable, Heraldo. Una auténtica bendición de Andraste —el joven retuvo su mano antes de que Enallin la apartase, y la besó delicadamente.

Aunque no era la primera vez que la joven sentía sus labios sobre su piel, le extrañó comprobar lo fríos que se hallaban. Al detallar su rostro y observar la comisura de sus labios, comprendió la razón.

— _Messere_ , padecéis los síntomas. ¿Cómo es posible que…?

El noble levantó la mano para detener su pregunta y sonrió —Estoy bien, milady. Ellos son los que necesitan esta ayuda. Yo puedo esperar... —tosió disimuladamente y se aclaró la voz para evitar atraer miradas de preocupación innecesarias.

Enallin apretó los labios en desaprobación y colocó una mano sobre la de él, dejándole entre sus dedos un vial provisional de eucalipto y jengibre; un preparado que solía usar a menudo para afecciones respiratorias leves.

—Tomaos esto, por favor. No es igual, pero os ayudará a sobrellevar los síntomas por un tiempo.

El joven asintió y la miró con ternura. Se llevó el vial a los labios dirigiéndole entretanto una sonrisa y, de un trago, ingirió la dosis que ella le había cedido.

Antes de partir, el orlesiano le dedicó una sutil reverencia en agradecimiento que ella retornó con verdadero aprecio. Siempre había resultado grata su compañía, mas verle sobre el terreno, anteponiendo el bienestar de los demás al suyo propio, la hizo sentir especialmente vulnerable.

Era extraño comprobar que, por muy _shemlen_ que él fuera, valía más que muchos de los suyos, pues gestos como aquel, eran escasos incluso entre los dalishanos.

Ese pensamiento le devolvió al momento del abandono de Solas y el dolor de conocer su traición. Aunó su voluntad y evitó permanecer en aquellos recuerdos, alejándose de aquel lugar y distrayendo su mente con los siguientes pasos a dar.

Acudió adonde se hallaba su amigo tevinterano y, después de escuchar sus quejas respecto a la suciedad, el polvo y los insectos, aprovechó la ocasión para dejarle indicaciones sobre el padecimiento del noble. Pese a que Fairbanks no daba valor a su bienestar, su figura era sumamente importante para esta gente y Enallin debía salvaguardar su salud aun a pesar de él.

—Vigílalo, _ma falon_ , sé que os gustará especialmente observarle con más detenimiento, pero no abuséis. —la sonrisa del nigromante se amplió ante aquella chanza y Enallin le dedicó un guiño cómplice.

Se despidió de él con un abrazo y, en mitad del camino, un nervioso Cole hizo acto de presencia tal como solía: mediante una nube espontánea de humo.

—Él ve, tú ves, pero él también te ve, más de lo que debería, piensa.

—¡ _Fenedhis_ , Cole! Moriré de un infarto un día como sigas apareciendo así.

—¿Infarto?

—Sí, del corazón. —explicó pacientemente Enallin.

—Corazón roto, desgastado, herido. Algo se perdió entre los espejos, entre el dolor del pasado —suspiró— No. Tu corazón está con él, pero menos.

Ella debería estar acostumbrada a sus mensajes crípticos, pero desde que Solas hubo desaparecido, todo lo que el joven decía, guardaba sabor a él. No podía hacer mucho por evitar sus comentarios, pues Cole era un imán para las emociones y pensamientos atribulados, así que suspiró y le miró con comprensión.

— _Ma serannas, lethallin_. Pero he de irme —puso una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió—. Mientras, ayuda a Dorian con los enfermos y no hagas travesuras, ¿podrás?

El joven asintió y se rascó la oreja mientras sus ojos observaban un punto incierto sobre el terreno.

Enallin le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de él. Avanzó hasta donde se hallaba Abelas esperando; sus enguantadas manos sujetas entre sí a su espalda, mientras analizaba una de las bifurcaciones de la red de caminos.

— _Ma_ _ghilana, hahren_. —Enallin señaló con su mano el camino y el elfo avanzó en silencio.

No había tenido tiempo para detenerse a pensar en lo que acababa de decidir. La expectativa de encontrarse a solas con el Centinela despertó en Enallin el ardor de una intranquilidad inusual. Se fiaba de él, aunque sabía que era imprudente. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que la revolvía por dentro.

Era la primera vez que compartía la soledad de la exploración junto a un Antiguo y su corazón aceleró los pasos al ritmo de las voces del Pozo que, como ella, se agitaban ansiosas por descubrir algo más de aquel hermético personaje de enigmático semblante. ¿Permitiría que Enallin viera más allá? ¿La complacería con historias de antaño?

De repente, se encontró más nerviosa de lo habitual y su áncora resplandeció en consecuencia, despertando tonalidades esmeralda en el pálido rostro exótico que la acompañaba. No sabía si el trayecto hacia el nido sería largo o corto, mas sentía que aquel recorrido albergaba una oportunidad más de abrirse al Pueblo, a las respuestas de muchos porqués y a una nueva voz por la cual guiarse. Y ya estaba ansiosa…

* * *

 **I've'an:** Más Allá.

 **Shemlen:** rápido/niños rápidos. Nombre despectivo hacia los humanos, o típica alusión a ellos.

 **Ma Serannas** : Gracias.

 **Ma Ghilana:** guíame.

 **Lethallin:** término élfico de cariño hacia un hombre. (O escritura de sangre, según el contexto)

 **Vallasdahlen:** Árboles conmemorativos de personajes élficos legendarios.

 **Ar itha ma:** Te vigilo, te veo.

 **Sule sal' dirthir** : Hasta que volvamos a hablar.


End file.
